Past, Present, and Future
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Warning:Crossover Bleach-Naruto, AU, OOC, OC/ Espada dan Akatsuki, dua organisasi internasional yang sama terkenal di bidang masing-masing. Keduanya tampak tak saling berhubungan, namun ternyata seutas benang merah melibatkan mereka dalam berbagai peristiwa tak terduga, menguak berbagai masa lalu menyedihkan yang dikubur dalam-dalam demi kepercayaan akan masa depan/ Updated: Ch 13
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Espada dan Akatsuki. Dua organisasi internasional dari belahan bumi yang berbeda, yang sama terkenalnya di bidang masing-masing. Keduanya tak saling berhubungan, namun ternyata seutas benang merah melibatkan mereka dalam berbagai peristiwa tak terduga, menguak berbagai masa lalu menyedihkan yang dikubur dalam-dalam demi kepercayaan akan masa depan.

.

Disclaimer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU

-Espada dan Akatsuki terdiri atas manusia-manusia biasa (bukan roh, arrancar, atau ninja) dengan beberapa kelebihan yang masuk akal dalam batasan manusia-

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 1: The Introduction

* * *

_Pinggiran kota Madrid, 9 Oktober 1974_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Itachi!" sapa si wajah-hiu Kisame Hoshigaki pada sahabat baiknya yang baru masuk ke karavan. Itachi Uchiha kelihatan capek—wajahnya sekusut rambut hitamnya—dan dia membawa sebuah tas hitam kecil yang diletakkannya di meja dengan hati-hati seakan benda itu terbuat dari kaca.

"Hai, Kisame," Itachi menghela napas keras sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu dipan di dalam karavan.

"Bagaimana—" Kisame memulai—

DUAARRRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar di samping karavan memecah keheningan sore itu, membuat kendaraan yang sedang diparkir di tepi sungai itu sedikit terguncang.

"—dengan tugasmu, Itachi? Sudah kaudapatkan benda itu?" lanjut Kisame seakan tanpa interupsi.

DUAARRRRR!

Itachi meraih tasnya. "Karena itulah aku agak terlambat. Para bandit Jepang sudah mencurinya duluan. Perlu taktik khusus untuk merebutnya dari mereka," dibukanya tas itu.

.

.

.

Di luar karavan terdengar seseorang berteriak, "Sialan kau, Deidara! Apa kau tak bisa membiarkanku menjalankan ritualku dengan tenang?!"

Orang berambut pirang yang dipanggil Deidara itu menyahut, "Hei, hei, sori Hidan. Aku baru saja dapat ide, un, mungkin ritualmu yang menjemukan itu bisa jadi lebih hidup dengan seni-ku."

Hidan berteriak marah. "Kau mengacaukannya, bodoh! Sekarang aku harus mengulanginya dari awal. Kau bisa membuat Dewa Jashin murka!" Hidan bangkit dari posisi bersila-nya lalu meraih pedangnya yang dari tadi tergeletak di sampingnya—berbentuk seperti sabit bermata tiga. Dikejarnya Deidara, yang tentu saja langsung kabur melihat senjata Hidan yang amit-amit. Namun sambil berlari dia sempat melontarkan beberapa peledaknya ke arah Hidan.

Duar—duar—duar—Hidan kewalahan menghindari bom Deidara. Deidara kembali ke karavan sambil tertawa-tawa. Di samping karavan itu ada satu karavan lagi, lebih besar.

"Ha-ha! Itulah orang yang tak bisa mengerti seni!" Deidara menoleh pada rekannya yang bertopeng, Tobi. "Kau lihat si fanatik itu, Tobi? Dia kalah menghadapi seni-ku!"

"Eee.. Senpai? Sepertinya kau terlalu kejam padanya…" Tobi menyahut. Topeng oranye Tobi menutupi seluruh wajahnya, hanya menyisakan satu lubang untuk mata kanannya.

"Ah, kau sama saja, un. Kau—"

"Deidara, Tobi. Jangan main-main saja. Panggil Hidan kemari. Masuk ke karavan besar. Kita harus bersiap," ujar Pain, pria berambut oranye dan muka penuh tindikan sambil masuk ke dalam karavan yang baru datang bersama satu-satunya wanita di kelompok mereka, Konan—istri Pain.

Deidara mencibir. "Oi, Hidan! Kita disuruh masuk!" teriaknya pada Hidan yang sedang berjalan kembali dengan muka kesal dan mengacung-acungkan tinju ke arahnya. "Ayo, Tobi, jangan bengong terus."

"Hah? Eh, iya Senpai…"

* * *

Akatsuki. Kelompok sukses pebisnis gelap yang melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia berdagang barang terlarang: narkoba, senjata ilegal, barang curian. Pain, sang ketua, memiliki relasi "bisnis" semacam itu di mana-mana. Kakuzu si bendahara handal, pandai mengatur keuangan mereka. Selain itu ada Zetsu si ahli menyamar dan Sasori dengan ilmu hipnotis yang selalu berhasil digunakan untuk menyusup ke museum atau tempat semacam itu. Dan ada pula si peramal Itachi, yang berkat ilmu warisan klan Uchiha ia selalu dapat memilih waktu dan tempat yang aman sehingga perdagangan mereka tak pernah terendus aparat. Selebihnya, semua anggota Akatsuki dibekali kemampuan bela diri yang dapat digunakan sewaktu-waktu, misalnya jika keberadaan mereka terancam oleh pedagang gelap lain yang lebih licik dan mencoba menipu mereka. Ditambah dengan dua orang jago pedang dalam kelompok ini—Kisame dengan Samehada-nya dan Hidan dengan sabit mata-tiga-nya—nama Akatsuki sudah terkenal dan disegani di dunia bisnis ilegal.

Akatsuki sudah berkelana lewat Asia dan Afrika sebelah utara. Karena sering singgah ke berbagai negara, mereka fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Itachi baru saja memperoleh barang baru yang mahal harganya, dengan sedikit kerja keras selama dua minggu di Maroko, sementara yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan—terakhir mereka berdagang di Maroko sebelum menyeberang ke Spanyol. Selama ini mereka bergerak dengan karavan—seperti kaum gipsi. Pain mendapatkannya dengan harga murah di India, bertahun-tahun lalu. Dua karavan, untuk sepuluh orang. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, dan Zetsu menghuni karavan yang lebih kecil. Sisanya tinggal di karavan yang satu lagi. Kedua karavan memiliki gambar awan merah di bagian depan—lambang Akatsuki. Akatsuki selalu memakai jubah hitam dengan lambang itu jika berdagang.

Bagian paling depan karavan adalah tempat kemudi dan penyimpanan makanan. Bagian tengah terdiri atas dipan-dipan yang bisa dilipat—fungsi ganda sebagai tempat tidur atau kursi. Berikutnya adalah bilik gudang, di mana barang-barang dagangan disimpan. Paling belakang adalah kamar mandi.

Untuk karavan yang besar, ada sebuah bilik kecil di dekat gudang, tempat Konan tidur. Pain pernah bilang dia tidak segan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggu Konan—jadi bilik itu dihindari oleh yang lain. Semua anggota Akatsuki menghargai sikap Pain itu. Soliditas mereka yang membuat Akatsuki bisa bertahan hampir tujuh tahun.

Malam ini mereka akan berdagang di Madrid.

* * *

"Hei, Mila-Rose, ini baru yang namanya permata!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Mila-Rose itu menoleh dengan sinis pada lawan bicaranya—wanita yang lebih muda—yang tengah menunjuk sebuah permata merah delima yang dipajang seorang pria muda berambut hitam.

"Aku tahu, Apache. Aku sudah sering berurusan dengan permata, tahu? Kau saja yang ketinggalan zaman." Ia berjalan terus menyusul dua wanita lain yang sudah beranjak ke dagangan lain di pasar gelap itu.

Apache mencibir. "Huh, sok tahu." Dia melirik pria yang duduk di belakang permata itu. Pria itu tersenyum dingin—kerutan di wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. Apache heran, apa orang ini mengalami penuaan dini?

"Kau mau beli, _Señorita_? Permata ini tadinya milik Natasha Dragomirroff, bangsawan Rusia." Pria itu bicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Atau kau mencari sesuatu yang seperti ini?" Seorang pria lain, berwajah menyeramkan—seperti hiu, karena pipinya yang kelabu penuh bekas luka—muncul di belakang pria muda-tapi-tua itu, menyodorkan beberapa bungkusan berisi bubuk putih. Heroin.

Apache baru akan menjawab ketika sebuah suara wanita yang dalam, dingin, tapi berwibawa memanggilnya.

"Apache."

Ada sesuatu dalam suara itu yang membawa atmosfer mencekam. Apache langsung meninggalkan kedua pedagang itu dan menghampiri wanita yang memanggilnya—kulitnya gelap, rambutnya pirang. Wanita itu menatap bawahannya dingin.

"Maafkan saya, Nona Harribel," bisik Apache sambil menunduk.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk belanja," bisik wanita berkulit gelap itu—Tia Harribel—dingin. "Ayo Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose."

Itachi mengamati keempat wanita itu, yang sedang menuju tempat Sasori dan Zetsu.

"Kenapa, Itachi? Kau naksir salah satu dari mereka?" goda Kisame.

". . ."

"Hah.. Dasar, wanita yang hitam itu, padahal tadi kita nyaris dapat pembeli!" Kisame ikut duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Hei, kenapa kau diam? Tadi aku hanya bercanda…"

"…Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" Itachi membuka suara.

"Aneh?" Kisame mengerutkan alis. "Kalau yang kaumaksud lain dari biasanya, itu karena pembeli di sini tak hanya orang-orang Spanyol. Kudengar di Madrid inilah tempat pertemuan arus perdagangan gelap di Eropa Barat. Hm, selain di Paris."

"Persis! Begitu banyak calon pembeli yang mondar-mandir, tapi kenapa nyaris tak ada yang benar-benar membeli? Kau lihat, keempat wanita itu juga dari tadi tidak beli apa-apa, kan? Lalu…" Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. "…bahkan Kakuzu kelihatan lesu. Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak laku."

Kisame menguap. Kadang kata-kata Itachi bisa begitu rumit. "Mungkin kau benar," ujarnya sambil mengelus cincin kuning di jari manis kirinya.

Satu lagi yang khas Akatsuki, kesepuluh orang itu mengenakan cincin di jari yang berlainan—dengan ukiran yang berbeda pula.

* * *

_Las Noches, 10 Oktober, dini hari._

Harribel sudah kembali bersama ketiga _fraccion_-nya. Ia segera menuju ruangan Sousuke Aizen. Di jalan ia bertemu Espada tinggi kurus berwajah licik.

"Tuan Aizen tahu kau membawa _fraccion_, Harribel."

Harribel tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan melewati rekannya itu, lalu masuk ke ruangan Aizen.

"Tuan Aizen pasti marah," ujar si Quinta Espada, nomor 5, sambil melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

"Beliau tidak akan marah karena soal sepele begitu, Nnoitra," ujar Espada bermata turquoise yang berpapasan dengannya. Nnoitra berhenti, menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sok tahu kau, Ulquiorra. Harribel pasti kena marah karena bertindak tanpa izin. Tapi kalau _kau_ yang melakukannya… entahlah. Aku ragu kalau dia akan pernah marah padamu. Kau kan anak emasnya," sahut Nnoitra dengan nada sok.

"Dari dulu kau selalu sentimen dengan Tres Espada. Dulu Nelliel, sekarang—"

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi, Ulquiorra! Wanita itu pengkhianat busuk!"

Ulquiorra terdiam. Nnoitra berlalu dengan kesal. Matanya yang tinggal satu berkedut-kedut jengkel.

* * *

Ingin balas dendam pada seseorang? Espada bisa melaksanakannya tanpa sedikit pun kecurigaan akan timbul. Memata-matai, meneror, maupun membunuh orang sudah merupakan misi harian Espada. Sesuai arti namanya, Sepuluh Pedang, Espada terdiri atas sepuluh anggota yang diberi peringkat berdasarkan profesionalisme. Beberapa Espada memiliki kaki-tangan yang disebut _fraccion_. Dan tiap Espada memiliki nama alias untuk menjalankan misi, yang diberikan oleh Sousuke Aizen, pemimpin Espada dan juga merupakan salah satu bos mafia terkenal di Eropa. Espada juga menerima misi di luar Spanyol.

Las Noches, markas besar Espada, berupa bangunan besar di bawah sebuah rumah sederhana di Madrid. Masyarakat Madrid hanya mengetahui bahwa rumah itu milik seorang kakek tua bernama Señor Louisenbarn beserta keluarganya dan tak pernah bergaul dengan orang sekitarnya. Kelihatannya juga tak ada yang mau mendekati rumah itu karena suasananya yang selalu sepi, suram, seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa di bawah tanah kota Madrid terdapat sebuah markas mafia berdarah dingin.

* * *

Suasana suram menyelubungi karavan besar Akatsuki pagi itu. Hujan deras menambah kemuraman wajah kesepuluh anggotanya. Hei—tunggu dulu—hanya ada sembilan orang. Siapa yang belum hadir?

"Sial sekali kita semalam!" keluh Kakuzu dari balik cadarnya. "Malam pertama biasanya paling banyak pemborong!"

"Itachi, kau bilang kita bakal laku keras di Spanyol! Mana buktinya?" timpal Hidan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti di mana kita akan laku. Bisa saja bukan di Madrid," balas Itachi.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kali ini kita hanya kurang beruntung," ujar Pain yang berusaha kelihatan tenang dan berwibawa walau hatinya juga sedang galau.

Untuk sesaat karavan itu hening. Kas mereka sedang menipis. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba di tengah permenungan keputusaan itu—

"##%$ #*%#!"

Serentetan teriakan dan umpatan paling brutal yang pernah didengar Itachi bergaung di bagian belakang karavan. Itu suara Deidara, orang yang tidak berkumpul di situ. Pain dan Tobi yang pertama bereaksi—bergegas menuju sumber suara di belakang, tempat penyimpanan barang mereka.

Wajah Deidara pucat pasi, campuran marah dan…takut? Ia berjongkok di sisi karavan, memandangi sesuatu di lantai dengan melotot.

"Ada apa, Deidara?" tanya Pain tegang. Melihat wajah Deidara, ia menduga sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan baru saja terjadi. Ia melihat ke arah pandangan Deidara. Laci kecil yang terbuka. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya menyusul di belakang Tobi.

"…" Deidara menelan ludah. "… Semua senjata peledakku… Hilang."

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Lalu tawa Hidan meledak.

"Haha! Kukira ada apa, Deidara! Kau ini mendramatisir suasana saja! Dasar—"

"Dan ouken dicuri."

Olok-olok terakhir Hidan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"APAAA?!"

Tunggu dulu—_Dicuri?_

To be continued.

* * *

A.N.

Special thanks to:

**Rokuna Aldebaran** dan **Reiya Sumeragi**, yang mendorong saya untuk menulis fanfiction. Juga pada Ollyn Nathania, seorang sahabat yang kepadanya saya berkonsultasi mengenai fiction ini.

Terakhir, terima kasih pada Anda yang membaca, apalagi yang me-review. Merci beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2: The King Key

Espada dan Akatsuki. Dua organisasi internasional dari belahan bumi yang berbeda, yang sama terkenalnya di bidang masing-masing. Keduanya tak saling berhubungan, namun ternyata seutas benang merah melibatkan mereka dalam berbagai peristiwa tak terduga, menguak berbagai masa lalu menyedihkan yang dikubur dalam-dalam demi kepercayaan akan masa depan.

.

Disclaimer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU

-Espada dan Akatsuki terdiri atas manusia-manusia biasa (bukan roh, arrancar, atau ninja) dengan beberapa kelebihan yang masuk akal dalam batasan manusia-

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 2: The King Key

* * *

**TIBURON**.

Bahasa Spanyol, artinya hiu.

Kata itu terukir dengan kasar di balik tutup sebuah kotak yang kosong. Kotak ouken. Ouken, salah satu warisan keluarga Kaisar Karakura di Jepang. 'Ouken' berarti 'kunci raja'—benda ini memang kunci model kuno, terbuat dari batang kuningan besar dengan ujung bengkok. Sejarah menyebutkan kunci itu digunakan Kaisar untuk mengunci peti hartanya yang berharga. Peti itu dan kuncinya sudah lama hilang dari Jepang. Kemudian ada rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Peti Karakura sudah ditemukan. Karena itu kuncinya juga pasti ada di suatu tempat. Para pemburu harta dan pedagang ilegal berlomba-lomba mencarinya. Dan Akatsuki cukup beruntung karena bisa mendapatkannya.

Tapi kini ouken dicuri orang.

Siapa? Dan apa tujuannya menulis kata itu?

* * *

_Las Noches, 10 Oktober._

Sebuah sosok tinggi berambut biru berjalan masuk terburu-buru ke dalam rumah itu. Sisa air hujan menetes-netes dari jubahnya.

"Hujan sialan," gerutu orang itu.

Sosok itu berbelok turun ke tangga bawah tanah, jauh, jauh ke bawah. Kemudian dia masuk ke ruang istirahat di sisi kiri lorong.

"Sukses dengan misimu, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang pria tua—kakek—yang sedang minum kopi di situ. Di sudut ruangan itu ada seorang Espada berwajah malas sedang tidur pulas.

Grimmjow menggantungkan jubahnya yang basah.

"Membosankan."

"Kenapa? Kau bosan selalu jadi mata-mata?"

"Begitulah," Grimmjow menggerutu. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terahir kali aku melakukan pembunuhan."

Kakek itu meneguk kopinya sampai habis. "Kukira misi membunuh akan terlalu berat bagimu," ujarnya santai.

Brak!

Grimmjow menggebrak meja di depan si kakek. Espada di sudut ruang terbangun dengan kaget.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau.. Tua bangka sialan!" Grimmjow mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah si kakek.

Kakek itu menangkap kepalan Grimmjow dengan cekatan. Ia tersenyum meremehkan pada Grimmjow.

"Hei… Jaga tingkahmu. Peringkatmu cuma Sexta. Harusnya kau hormat pada seniormu," ujar si kakek sambil berdiri, masih mencengkeram kuat tangan Grimmjow. "Terutama pada_ku_, Segunda Espada, Barragan Louisenbarn." Ia melepas cengkeramannya. Dia bergumam, "Kau payah seperti pendahulumu." Dan dia keluar dengan gaya angkuh.

Grimmjow kelihatan seperti akan meledak, namun matanya menangkap sosok si Primera Espada yang sedang menguap—dia pasti baru saja mengganggu ritual tidur siang harian Starrk. Grimmjow bergegas keluar juga, sambil menggeram-geram kesal. Dia tak mau menambah masalah dengan senior. Meskipun ia ragu apakah Starrk Coyote bisa adu mulut.

Di luar ruangan terdengar suara Grimmjow menyumpah-nyumpah. Tak lama, Nnoitra dan seorang Espada berkacamata masuk ke ruang istirahat. Starrk bersiap akan tidur lagi.

"Kau lihat wajahnya, Szayel? Lucu sekali melihat Grimmjow seperti itu!"

"Ya, ya, Nnoitra. Kau bisa bilang begitu karena peringkatmu ada di atasnya," balas Szayel Apporro-Grantz sambil mengambil pensil serta sebuah buku miliknya dari rak buku di situ.

Nnoitra tertawa. "Hei, jangan begitu, Szayel. Tesla, _fraccion-_ku saja menganggapnya payah! Orang itu hanya sombong karena dia pernah mendapat informasi berharga tentang ouken. Cih. Mengorek keterangan seperti itu bukan apa-apa bagiku!"

Szayel berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya menulis—lebih tepatnya mendesain. Di bukunya ada gambar penampang alat yang kelihatan rumit. Dia sedang menambahkan keterangan dalam gambar itu. Sedangkan Starrk sudah kembali ke dunia mimpi.

"Kau sedang apa, Szayel?" Nnoitra agak kesal karena sahabatnya itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang apa. Sekarang kau diam. Alat pelacak terbaru ini harus betul-betul sempurna. Barang yang sempurna dibuat oleh orang yang sempurna juga!" sahut Szayel sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Nnoitra menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Scientist gila," bisik Nnoitra sangat pelan.

* * *

"Parah. Benda itu baru sampai di tangan kita kemarin, dan sekarang hilang. Sial benar Tiburon keparat itu. Siapa dia?" keluh Sasori pada tiga rekannya saat makan siang di karavan kecil.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu," sahut Zetsu.

Kotak ouken terakhir kali disimpan oleh Pain sendiri di dalam laci terkunci, dan kuncinya masih dibawa Pain. Memang ada tanda-tanda kerusakan pada lubang kunci laci itu. Sedangkan bahan-bahan peledak, disimpan di laci atasnya. Pain berencana menjual ouken pada seorang temannya di Valencia, karena itu ouken tidak dipajang di pasar kemarin.

Deidara menghabiskan pagi itu mencari-cari barang yang hilang itu di gudang karavan mereka, memastikan bahwa peledaknya—dan ouken—betul-betul hilang. Sedangkan yang lain mencari petunjuk menyangkut perdagangan mereka kemarin malam di kota. Hasilnya nyaris nihil, hanya info baru bahwa ada sebuah band bernama El Tiburon baru saja manggung di Madrid dua malam lalu. Sasori berpendapat bahwa Tiburon adalah nama alias—biasanya pencuri nyentrik suka mengabadikan aksinya dengan menulis aliasnya di dekat barang yang dicuri.

"Kelihatannya band El Tiburon itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah ini. Mereka hanya sekelompok anak muda urakan, begitu kudengar dari Konan. Belum ada enam belas tahun. Mereka tidak mungkin berani berurusan dengan kita," ujar Kisame. Itachi dari tadi diam saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Yang aku heran, kenapa dia juga mengambil peledak Deidara? Itu kan tidak terlalu berharga," timpal Zetsu. "Peledak dari tanah liat macam begitu tak seberapa harganya dibanding ouken yang hilang itu," tambahnya.

"Itu kerugian besar untuk kita. Bisa dibilang, ouken itu harta termahal yang bisa kita jual," sahut Kisame. "Bijuu saja tidak semahal itu."

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara Hidan memanggil mereka.

"Rapat, di karavan besar!"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki sudah berkumpul di karavan besar. Pain membuka rapat.

"Kita belum punya info apapun tentang hilangnya ouken, kecuali band gila itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Pencuri itu mungkin masih menginginkan barang lain yang kita punya. Kita terpaksa pindah, karena, dalam tiga hari akan ada perdagangan besar di Valencia. Jika kita tidak berangkat malam ini, kita akan kehilangan peluang bisnis."—Kakuzu mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat—"Tapi, kita juga harus mendapatkan ouken kembali," ujar Pain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan polisi saja, Senpai?" celetuk Tobi cengo.

Deidara menjitaknya. "Bodoh kau, Tobi. Kita ini buronan polisi juga, tahu? Itu bunuh diri namanya."

"Kalau menurutku,"—Itachi akhirnya membuka mulutnya—"beberapa dari kita tetap di Madrid untuk mencari ouken, sedangkan sisanya pergi dengan karavan besar ke Valencia. Bagaimana? Dengan begitu kedua acara kita beres."

"Betul juga," gumam Kakuzu. Pain berpikir-pikir. Akhirnya diputuskan, empat orang akan tinggal di Madrid untuk sementara.

"Tapi, mereka yang tinggal harus berhati-hati terhadap si pencuri," Pain melanjutkan, "Siapa yang akan tinggal?"

"Aku akan tinggal, karena aku yang memberi usul," ujar Itachi.

"Aku ikut dengan Itachi," sambung Kisame.

"**Aku** harus tinggal! Un, aku tidak akan mengampuni pencuri yang mengambil peledakku!" tambah Deidara. Hidan mencibir diam-diam.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut, Tobi," ujar Pain pada si anggota yunior. Tobi direkrut Akatsuki karena dia punya pengetahuan luas tentang bahasa. Dia bisa berbahasa Spanyol sedikit-sedikit.

"Baik, Pain-Senpai," sahut Tobi.

"Berarti aku dan yang lain berangkat ke Valencia nanti malam," ujar Pain. "Kalian berempat harus bisa mendapatkan ouken kembali."

* * *

Sousuke Aizen memanggil para Espada untuk berkumpul di Ruang Misi. Di ruang ini biasanya Tuan Aizen memberikan perintah misi. Kesepuluh orang itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang sesuai urutan peringkat mereka. Kepala bagian litbang, Gin Ichimaru, serta kepala personalia, Kaname Tousen, berdiri di dekat Aizen.

"Seperti yang kalian semua sudah ketahui, suksesnya misi Harribel kemarin berhasil membuka jalan bagi misi rahasia kita, Misi Mardi Gras," Aizen membuka percakapan. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Harribel," tambahnya. Nnoitra kesal sekali karena ternyata Tuan Aizen tidak marah pada Harribel.

Harribel menunduk hormat. "Terima kasih, Tuan Aizen."

"Idemu membawa _fraccion_ itu boleh juga. Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih membaur dengan orang-orang di sana," kata Aizen. Harribel menunduk lagi.

"Kau sudah memeriksa benda _itu_, Szayel?" tanya Aizen.

"Sudah, Tuan Aizen," jawab yang ditanya.

"Bagus," gumam Aizen. Ia tampak berpikir-pikir selama beberapa saat.

"Dalam misi satu ini, kalian akan bekerjasama," Aizen bersuara.

Beberapa Espada bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Kerjasama? Mereka tak pernah bekerjasama sebelum ini. Jika butuh partner, ada _fraccion_ yang membantu.

"_Aku tak butuh kerjasama,_" pikir Barragan angkuh.

"_Kerjasama? Dengan yang lain, boleh saja, asal jangan dengan Barragan,_" pikir Grimmjow sebal.

"_Untuk apa? Aku bisa membereskan misi sendirian,_" pikir Nnoitra.

"_Apa Tuan Aizen sedang mencoba menguji kita?_" pikir Ulquiorra.

"_Hoahm…_ _Aku ingin tidur…_" kira-kira siapa yang berpikir begini(?)

"Aku sudah menyebutkan detailnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Misi Philanthropy. Ternyata ada perubahan rencana. Target kita berjumlah lima orang, bukan tiga. Dan lagi klien kita meminta kelima orang ini dihabisi pada waktu bersamaan di lima tempat berbeda. Kalian akan melaksanakan misi ini besok, tanggal 11."

Mata Grimmjow bersinar penuh gairah. Akhirnya! Pembunuhan!

* * *

Itachi merasa pernah mendengar kata Tiburon. Kapan dan di mana… Rasanya sudah lama. Atau malah baru saja? Itachi sendiri tidak yakin. Perasaan tidak pasti itu mengganggunya. Seperti Sasori, dia yakin Tiburon itu nama panggilan seseorang.

Tapi siapa?

* * *

"Kalian hanya punya persediaan selama seminggu. Jika sampai lebih dari itu kalian belum menemukan ouken," Pain mendesah, "lebih baik susul kami di Valencia."

Malam itu Pain dan rombongannya tengah bersiap menuju Valencia. Ia sudah memberikan uang yang tak seberapa—mengingat kas mereka yang tipis—untuk empat orang yang akan tinggal di Madrid. Tak lama rombongan itu pun berangkat.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, setelah memindahkan karavan, Deidara dan Tobi pergi ke pusat kota untuk membeli makanan. Kisame dan Itachi juga pergi, melacak jejak ouken. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah desa kecil di dekat Madrid.

"Itachi," panggil Kisame.

"Ya, Kisame?" jawab Itachi. Mereka sedang melalui jalan setapak.

"Kau tidak berpikir… Kemungkinan ada orang dalam yang terlibat?"

Itachi berhenti melangkah. Kisame yang sudah di depan ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Itachi sambil memandanginya. Kisame memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana, menunduk.

"Yah… Kau tahu, berita tentang kita memiliki ouken, bukankah hanya Akatsuki yang tahu hal itu? Maksudku… Bandit-bandit Jepang itu juga tahu bahwa kau mendapatkannya kemarin. Tapi, mereka tidak mungkin tahu di mana kita berada. Selama ini kita berkelana, berpindah-pindah tempat, juga untuk menghindari penguntit, kan?"

Itachi tidak menanggapi dan kembali berjalan. Kisame mengikutinya, menunggu jawaban.

.

.

.

_Dua pemuda Jepang menyelinap dalam kerumunan orang-orang berkulit hitam. Itachi, tersembunyi di balik jubah hitam berkerudung, sudah mengawasi mereka sejak mereka memasuki kota Rabat bersama rombongan negro._

_Tiga hari lalu, dia kalah cepat dari keduanya untuk mengambil ouken. Benda itu bertahun-tahun tersimpan di gudang seorang petani negro tua, yang tidak sadar bahwa batang bengkok yang dikiranya pengorek abu yang sudah patah adalah benda mahal yang paling dicari di seluruh dunia._

_Sekarang Itachi akan merebutnya dari mereka. Dia melangkah cepat mengikuti arus manusia dan akhirnya sampai juga di dekat kedua pemuda itu._

"…_pasti gembira mendengarnya," ujar yang satu, berkepala botak. Dia bicara dengan keras dalam bahasa Jepang, percaya diri sekali bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memahami perkataannya di Maroko ini. Itachi, satu setengah meter di belakangnya, tentu paham dengan jelas._

"_Kita selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kenpachi-sama," sahut temannya yang berambut bob seperti perempuan._

"_Kau menyimpan kotak itu di mana, Yumichika?" tanya si botak._

"_Di sakuku," jawab Yumichika, menepuk sisi kanan mantelnya. "Hei, Ikkaku, aku dapat wewangian baru dari pedagang lokal di depan," lanjutnya dengan wajah cerah. Itachi semakin dekat._

"_Hah, bersikaplah seperti seorang laki-laki, Yumichika," gerutu Ikkaku._

"_Kau harus coba yang ini." Yumichika terus menyerocos sambil merogoh saku kiri mantelnya. "Aromanya benar-benar… Waa!"_

_Kepanikan tiba-tiba. Di ujung mantel panjang Yumichika menyala api kecil._

"_Kebakaran!" seseorang berteriak dalam bahasa setempat. Orang-orang saling tubruk dalam usaha menyelamatkan diri. Yumichika merogohi kedua sakunya._

"_Pegang dulu, Ikkaku!" Dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu dan sebuah botol parfum pada tangan temannya yang terjulur di sampingnya. Terburu-buru dia melepas mantelnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya ke tanah. Orang-orang akhirnya menyadari bahwa kebakaran itu kecil, dan sudah berhasil dipadamkan oleh si pemilik mantel. Mereka berbisik-bisik, keheranan dari mana api tadi berasal. Ikkaku dan Yumichika minggir ke tepi jalan, menjelaskan sebisanya pada penduduk Rabat bahwa mungkin ada yang membuang puntung rokok sembarangan dan mengenai mantelnya._

"_Fuuh… Sial tadi itu. Api dari mana?" gerutu Yumichika. Mantelnya yang indah jadi hangus ujungnya. "Ikkaku, mana parfum dan oukennya?"_

_Ikkaku tampak kebingungan. "Mana kutahu? Kau tidak memberikannya padaku."_

_Yumichika langsung pucat. "Maksudmu… Tadi itu bukan kau?"_

_Ikkaku menggeleng, sekarang ikut pucat. Tiba-tiba dia berseru, "Hei, itu botol parfummu!" Dia menunjuk ke seberang jalan, di mana botol itu terguling dan berhenti di trotoar. Mereka bergegas ke sana._

_Itachi masih ada dalam rombongan penduduk, yang jumlahnya berkurang banyak akibat insiden barusan. Di balik jubahnya tersimpan dengan aman sebuah kotak kayu yang tadinya berada dalam saku Yumichika._

_Pencurian berhasil!_

_Itachi tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Mengetahui perbuatannya menyalakan sigaret di belakang Yumichika dan sebagainya. Kedua orang itu ada di depan, berdiri di tepi jalan._

"_Orang itu kah yang dicari, Brujeria?" tanya yang satu, seorang wanita berkulit gelap, dalam bahasa Spanyol. Itachi hampir sampai ke tempat mereka._

"_Tepat sekali. Kita akan mengikuti dia, Tiburon," sahut rekannya, seorang pria tinggi yang sama hitamnya. Itachi melewati mereka, mendengar pembicaraan mereka tapi tidak memahami maknanya._

.

.

.

Itachi berkata, "Memang. Tapi ada kemungkinan para bandit itu mengikutiku, atau mengirim mata-mata untuk mengawasi kita, atau…" Itachi berhenti lagi. Kisame juga berhenti.

"Atau apa, Itachi? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Itachi menarik Kisame ke samping sehingga mereka berdua tersembunyi bayang-bayang pohon.

"Ada apa?"

Seseorang lewat di dekat mereka. Bukan, dua orang. Dua wanita. Kelihatannya…

"Mereka…"

"Ssh!"

Wanita yang satu mengomel pada temannya.

"Mila-Rose sialan! Kita berdua yang disuruh belanja! Kenapa dia tak pernah mau berjalan sedikit saja? Biar dia langsing sedikit."

"Sudahlah, Apache. Kalau kita terlambat nanti Nona Harribel marah," balas temannya.

"Kau selalu pasif dalam apa saja, Sun-Sun. Suatu saat akan ada orang yang memanfaatkan hal itu," cibir Apache.

Kisame berbisik pada Itachi, "Mereka ada di pasar kita kemarin!"

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Itachi berbisik.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka. Kita kan harus mencari tahu segala info tentang perdagangan kemarin," ajak Kisame. Dia menyusuri pinggiran jalan. Itachi mengikutinya.

"Hati-hati," bisik Itachi.

"Iya, iya," bisik Kisame.

Kedua sobat karib itu membuntuti kedua orang itu selama beberapa lama. Mereka semakin menuju hutan. Tiba-tiba yang dibuntuti mempercepat langkah. Itachi dan Kisame saling berpandangan. Apakah mereka tahu bahwa mereka sedang diikuti? Tiba-tiba…

"Senpai!"

Itachi dan Kisame terlonjak kaget. Mereka serentak menoleh ke belakang. Deidara dan Tobi tak jauh dari mereka. Tobi melambai-lambai, memanggil mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa mereka di situ?" Kisame bergumam. Itachi tidak menjawab. Kisame teringat kembali tujuan mereka di situ. Ia berbalik. Tapi…

Tak ada seorangpun di sana.

"Ke mana hilangnya dua wanita itu?"

To be continued.

* * *

A.N.

Menanggapi reviewers:

**Rokuna Aldebaran**: Terima kasih banyak atas masukannya tentang EYD.  
Ehm, semoga perkenalan Bleach Charas tidak membuat Anda bingung.. Hehehe.

**Zocchan**: "Gelap tapi unyu?" :D  
Fiction satu ini serius tapi ada juga OOC (misalnya Kisame, Zetsu), cuma nggak mengarah ke humor.  
Orihime bakal muncul di fiction ini, tapi dia bukan Espada. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, hehehe.

**Hendrik Widyawati**: Ya, terima kasih… Saya memasangkan kelompok antagonis dalam Naruto dan Bleach yang jumlahnya sama-sama sepuluh orang. Tadinya sempat mikir mau bikin fiction tentang pertandingan olahraga, tapi tim olahraga apa yang jumlahnya 10 vs 10?

Terakhir, terima kasih pada Anda yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang me-review. Merci beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl in the Past

Espada dan Akatsuki. Dua organisasi internasional dari belahan bumi yang berbeda, yang sama terkenalnya di bidang masing-masing. Keduanya tak saling berhubungan, namun ternyata seutas benang merah melibatkan mereka dalam berbagai peristiwa tak terduga, menguak berbagai masa lalu menyedihkan yang dikubur dalam-dalam demi kepercayaan akan masa depan.

Previously in Ch.2: Akatsuki, pencuri yang kecurian. Pencarian ouken belum membuahkan hasil. Siapa sebenarnya Tiburon?

.

Disclaimer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU

-Espada dan Akatsuki terdiri atas manusia-manusia biasa (bukan roh, arrancar, atau ninja) dengan beberapa kelebihan yang masuk akal dalam batasan manusia-

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 3: The Girl in the Past

* * *

_(Cero—Quatro)_

.

Pria itu tergeletak di dapur apartemennya. Dada kirinya ternoda darah. Di situ tertancap sebuah belati. Ekspresinya beku dalam keterkejutan.

"Ceroboh sekali, orang ini. Pintu beranda tidak dikunci. Mudah saja kita masuk," gumam Yammy.

Ulquiorra sedang berkutat dengan perangkat keamanan di dinding—kamera pengawas yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan.

"Lebih baik cepat kauselesaikan tugasmu, Ira," gumamnya.

"Tak perlu kausuruhpun akan segera kulakukan," gerutu Yammy. Memang siapa seniornya di sini? Yammy mencabut belatinya dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Belati bersimbah darah itu digunakannya untuk menulis di dinding.

.

IRA.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak perempuan di depan apartemen. Ulquiorra dan Yammy bertukar pandang kilat sebelum keduanya lenyap.

"Ayah, aku pulang.." Pintu depan terbuka.

Anak itu masuk. Ia seorang gadis remaja berambut oranye panjang. Dilihatnya ruangan gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah.

"Apa Ayah belum pulang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia melangkah menuju dapur.

"_Lenyapkan semua bukti dan saksi."_ Semua Espada wajib melakukan pedoman itu.

Ulquiorra dan Yammy masih berada di dapur, bersembunyi. Kalau anak perempuan itu sampai melihat mereka… dia akan terpaksa menyusul ayahnya.

Anak itu sampai di depan dapur yang tertutup tirai. Tangan Ulquiorra sudah memegang pistol berperedam. Ia memberi tanda pada Yammy bahwa dia yang akan "mengurus" anak itu. Si gadis menyibakkan tirai, dan cahaya lampu dari ruang tengah menerangi wajahnya.

Jari Ulquiorra tertahan di pelatuk pistolnya, pupil matanya sedikit melebar. Tunggu dulu. _Gadis itu_…

.

.

.

Dor.

…_mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang juga berambut oranye panjang di masa lalunya. Gadis yang membekas dalam ingatannya_…

.

.

.

Gadis itu roboh seketika. Yammy membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksa apakah gadis itu masih hidup.

"Misi selesai," kata Yammy sambil menegakkan diri. Ulquiorra menyimpan kembali senjatanya.

"Ayo kita kembali, Murcielago," ujar Yammy.

Ulquiorra masih memandangi gadis yang ditembaknya barusan.

* * *

Koran Madrid Post tanggal 12 Oktober 1974 dipenuhi berita tentang pembunuhan Señor Alessandro Del Soccachio, salah satu dermawan tersohor di Spanyol. Señor Del Soccachio ditikam belati dan meninggal seketika. Putri tunggalnya juga ditemukan mati, tertembak, di tempat yang sama—dapur apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Masyarakat Madrid merasa berduka kehilangan seorang yang berhati mulia seperti Señor Del Soccachio. Polisi masih menyelidiki siapa pembunuhnya, namun petunjuk yang ada hanya tulisan 'IRA'—artinya kemarahan—tertulis dengan darah di TKP. Pembunuh itu tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali, bahkan kamera pengawaspun sudah diutak-atik. Juga tidak ada saksi mata mengenai orang yang keluar-masuk apartemen Señor Del Soccachio.

Beberapa tahun lalu ada kasus pembunuhan di Jerman di mana pelakunya menuliskan kata 'RACHE'—Bahasa Jerman yang artinya kemarahan—di dinding. Modusnya mirip. Kata 'kemarahan' itu mungkin merujuk pada seseorang yang mungkin menyimpan dendam terhadap Señor Del Soccachio. Tapi, siapa? Sejauh yang diketahui masyarakat, Señor Del Soccachio tak punya musuh, tak pernah berlaku jahat, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Yang tidak diperhatikan orang adalah, bahwa ada empat pembunuhan lain di malam yang sama dengan terbunuhnya Alessandro Del Soccachio.

* * *

_(Tres—Sexta)_

_._

"_Aku yang akan melakukannya, Tiburon," bisik Grimmjow pada rekannya. "Dan kau yang akan mengambil benda itu."_

_Mata Harribel bergerak ke arahnya. Mereka ada di tengah-tengah keramaian acara konser amal Señor Del Soccachio._

"_Terserah kau, Panthera," balas Harribel. "Tapi jangan lama-lama. Setelah ini aku masih ada urusan."_

"_Urusan apa?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Pukul dua pagi. Konser amal itu sudah selesai. Petugas kebersihan sedang menyapu sekitar panggung yang kotor. Dilihatnya seorang pria duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelah kiri panggung._

"_Ada orang tidur di tempat seperti ini," gumam si petugas. Ia berjalan mendekati pria yang tidur itu. Di bawah kursinya ada sebuah botol wiski kosong._

"_Mabuk, rupanya," gumamnya lagi._

"_Tuan, sudah pagi, jangan tidur di sini," ujarnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria itu. Tiba-tiba pria itu ambruk dari kursinya. Di bagian depan kemejanya terlihat noda berwarna gelap. Darah?_

* * *

_(Primera—Segunda)_

_._

_Starrk menguap. "Sudah belum, Arrogante?" Dia berada di luar tenda seorang pesulap sirkus, Mr. Wooh the Wizard, yang hari itu tampil di Coslada, kota kecil di dekat Madrid. __Tangannya memegang sebuah alat perekam._

_Barragan, yang ada di dalam, tak menjawab. Starrk melihat jam tangannya._

"_Sudah waktunya tidur," pikirnya. Starrk menutupi kuapnya yang kedua dengan tangan, karena dilihatnya Barragan sudah keluar dari tenda itu. Barragan menyimpan sesuatu berlumuran darah di balik mantelnya, wajahnya datar, kelihatan bosan malah._

"_Ayo, Los Lobos," katanya pada Starrk._

* * *

_(Septimo—Nuveno)_

_._

_Zommari menyimpan kembali bungkusan putih itu di sakunya. Diliriknya wanita yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya. Seorang peramal gipsi. Di depan wanita itu ada secangkir teh hijau yang belum habis. Mata si peramal melotot, dari mulutnya keluar sedikit buih._

_Aaroniero, yang sedang membereskan sesuatu di belakangnya berkata, "Racunmu berhasil, seperti biasanya, Brujeria?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

* * *

_(Quinta—Oktavo)_

_._

"_Sudah kuduga hal seperti ini kecil bagiku," ujar Nnoitra pongah._

_Ia dan Szayel berada di dekat taman pusat kota, tepatnya di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan tinggi. Nnoitra baru saja menghabisi seorang pria muda bercambang, yang baru pulang lembur dari kantor di gedung di sebelahnya. __Langit mulai mencurahkan air mata._

* * *

"Kedua orang itu mencurigakan," Itachi membuka percakapan.

Itachi dan Kisame sudah kembali ke karavan. Mereka berembuk dengan Deidara dan Tobi.

"Kalau saja waktu itu Tobi tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu… Kita bisa mengikuti mereka," gumam Kisame kesal.

"Maaf, Senpai," bisik Tobi takut-takut.

"Kami hanya cemas karena sudah mencari kalian ke mana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu, un," Deidara membela Tobi.

Itachi tampak berpikir-pikir.

"Mungkin, bila aku sendirian, aku bisa mengikuti mereka," Itachi mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Itu kalau kita bisa bertemu mereka lagi," Deidara pesimis.

"Kita lihat saja besok, Senpai," Tobi mencoba membangkitkan semangat.

* * *

"Apache, kurasa kedua orang itu ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang kita," kata Sun-Sun. Mereka sudah kembali ke Las Noches. Harribel dan yang lain sedang beristirahat, setelah misi semalam. Yammy malah sudah pergi lagi untuk menjalankan misi lain di Granada.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku masih ingat pria yang keriput itu. Hah, yang penting mereka kehilangan jejak kita," balas Apache sambil tidur-tiduran di ruang istirahat khusus _fraccion_.

"Siapa?" Mila-Rose yang kebetulan masuk ke situ menangkap ekor kalimat Apache.

"Tak penting bagimu," jawab Apache asal. Dia merasa malu kalau Mila-Rose sampai tahu mereka diikuti orang.

"Kalian tidak diikuti orang, kan?" selidik Mila-Rose. Sebenarnya dia juga berkata asal saja, tapi Sun-Sun dan Apache menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegugupan.

"Nah, nah, jangan banyak tingkah, Apache, Sun-Sun. Lihat perbuatan kalian. Kalau sampai orang luar tahu tentang kita…" Mila-Rose mulai mengoceh.

"Diam, Mila-Rose, aku tahu. Tapi kami tadi tidak berbuat hal yang mencurigakan," Apache membela diri sedang Sun-Sun diam saja.

"Pokoknya aku akan bilang pada Nona Harribel tentang hal ini," putus Mila-Rose. Ia beranjak pergi.

"Mila-Rose! Tunggu!"

* * *

Sousuke Aizen duduk dalam ruangannya yang tenang sambil menonton sebuah rekaman di layar di hadapannya. Kelima orang yang diminta sudah dihabisi. Barang yang diperlukan sudah diambil Espada... Klien mereka yang satu ini memang nyentrik.

* * *

Selama tiga hari berikutnya Itachi mengintai tempat ia dan Kisame melihat kedua wanita itu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda mengenai mereka. Sementara Kisame, Deidara, dan Tobi juga masih mencari-cari info di kota mengenai ouken. Belum ada kemajuan. Siapapun bisa jadi pencurinya. Jadi mereka mengintai beberapa orang, pengunjung mereka malam itu—calon pembeli yang tidak membeli apa-apa.

Mereka tinggal punya waktu tiga hari untuk menemukan ouken.

Tadi pagi ada telegram dari Pain, rupanya mereka sukses besar di Valencia. Dia menanyakan tentang ouken, tentu; juga tentang berita terbunuhnya Alessandro Del Soccachio beberapa hari lalu. Menurut sumber terpercaya Pain—Akatsuki punya banyak agen yang bertugas memeriksa kondisi lapangan tempat tujuan mereka—pembunuh yang meninggalkan jejak 'Ira' itu pernah melakukan pembunuhan dengan metode yang sama di beberapa negara. Rupanya kepolisian Madrid sedang menghadapi penjahat internasional. Pain meminta mereka untuk berhati-hati, karena, siapa tahu?

.

.

.

"_Kau hanya buang-buang waktu, Itachi. Apa yang bisa kauperoleh dengan duduk diam dan menunggu?" gerutu Kisame pagi itu. Itachi kelihatannya yakin sekali bahwa kedua orang yang diintainya itulah yang mencuri ouken._

"_Kau lakukan saja usahamu, aku tetap pada usahaku," jawab Itachi. Dia meninggalkan karavan lebih dulu dari yang lain._

"_Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?" cibir Deidara. _

.

.

.

Tapi Itachi tidak hanya duduk diam. Dia menelusuri kembali jalan yang dilaluinya bersama Kisame waktu itu. Berjalan ke arah kota. Menyelinap dalam kerumunan orang—keahliannya.

Dia sampai di TKP pembunuhan si dermawan. Polisi masih sibuk di sekitar situ. Itachi tidak mendekat. Dia menyelinap lagi, masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah kecil di samping apartemen itu. Ada orang lewat. Tepatnya, tiga orang. Menyelinap juga, seperti dirinya. Menuju kebun di samping rumah itu. Untungnya Itachi membawa topi jerami—digunakannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Itachi mengawasi ketiganya diam-diam.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke karavan sore itu, ketika dilihatnya Tobi dan Kisame menghampirinya dari arah berlawanan. Mereka berjalan cepat. Ada apa?

* * *

Ulquiorra sedang duduk di ruang istirahat. Di hadapannya ada sebuah buku tebal mengenai kebudayaan Jepang yang terbuka. Meski pandangannya terarah pada buku, pikirannya ternyata tidak tertuju ke situ.

Dia menemukan sebuah kata di bab 'Tanabata'.

Orihime.

Dia teringat Misi Philanthropy bersama Yammy. Ingat akan orang itu. Gadis itu. Gadis yang mirip dengan yang mati ditembaknya malam _itu_.

Orihime Inoue, putri seorang tuan tanah kikir di Tokyo, yang diculiknya sesuai permintaan klien mereka waktu itu. Ulquiorra ditugaskan menjaganya dengan ketat agar tawanan mereka tidak bisa kabur. Klien itu hendak memeras ayah Inoue, minta tebusan untuk putri tercinta-nya.

_._

"_Kenapa kalian menculikku?" tanya Inoue. Ulquiorra duduk berjaga di depan pintu berterali itu. Dia tak menjawab. Inoue mengganti topik._

"_Kenapa kau mau bekerja seperti ini? Penjahat. Masih ada banyak profesi baik di luar sana. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" __Tetap tak ada jawaban._

"_Aku mendengar 'Tuan Aizen' disebut-sebut oleh salah satu temanmu. Apa dia yang membuatmu begini?" Inoue terus memberondong._

"_Kau akan menyesal jika terlalu banyak bicara," Ulquiorra akhirnya bersuara._

_Gadis itu diam. Ulquiorra memandangnya. Gadis itu memiliki pandangan mata yang ramah, tak ada pancaran ketakutan atau kebencian di sana. Namun ekspresinya terlihat khawatir._

"_Ke mana hati nuranimu pergi?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Espada tak punya hati," Ulquiorra menjawab dalam pikirannya._

.

Grrroook.

Suara dengkur Starrk—seperti biasa tidur di sofa panjangnya di sudut ruang—membuyarkan kenangan itu.

Sudahlah. **Masa lalu tidak penting untuk diingat-ingat**.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Mengusir bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"_Espada tak punya hati, ingat itu."_

Dalam lima detik, Ulquiorra sudah kembali pada dirinya. Menekuni kalimat-kalimat Jepang yang rumit. Diam.

* * *

_Valencia, 15 Oktober._

.

"Telegram dari Itachi!"

Suara Sasori yang membawa telegram kedengaran penuh semangat. Pain langsung meloncat keluar dari karavan dan merebut kertas di tangan Sasori.

.

_Kunci raja telah kembali titik. Sepuluh-dua-positif titik._

.

Sasori sudah membaca pesan itu. Meski menggunakan bahasa sandi, dia bisa menafsirkan sendiri kalimat yang pertama.

"Mereka mendapatkannya!" serunya pada yang lain dengan napas tertahan.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

A.N.

Yap! Nama alias dalam misi Espada adalah nama zanpakutou masing-masing (*penting?*)

Nama-nama Privaron Espada seperti _Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccachio_, _Cirucci Thunderwitch_, dan _Gantenbainne Mosqueda_ hanya saya pinjam. Dalam fic ini, mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan Espada.

Keterangan untuk istilah-istilah Spanyol: Cero (nol), Primera (pertama), Segunda (nomor dua), Tres (tiga), Quatro (nomor empat), Quinta (nomor lima), Sexta (nomor enam), Septimo (nomor tujuh), Oktavo (nomor delapan), dan Nuveno (nomor sembilan).

Sedangkan untuk istilah bahasa Jepang: Tanabata artinya "Malam Ketujuh", festival di musim panas untuk memperingati pertemuan pasangan dewa-dewi Orihime (bintang Vega) dan Hikoboshi (bintang Altair).

Chapter ini saya update ulang untuk menambahkan keterangan istilah-istilah (sesuai saran dari **Chocolyn**, untuk menambahkan footnote tentang istilah asing). Tapi karena di chapter ini banyak istilahnya, semua saya jelaskan di bagian akhir saja daripada menomori satu-satu. n_n

Terima kasih banyak, bagi yang sudah membaca maupun me-review. Merci beaucoup.


	4. Chapter 4: Relax for a Moment

Espada dan Akatsuki. Dua organisasi internasional dari belahan bumi yang berbeda, yang sama terkenalnya di bidang masing-masing. Keduanya tak saling berhubungan, namun ternyata seutas benang merah melibatkan mereka dalam berbagai peristiwa tak terduga, menguak berbagai masa lalu menyedihkan yang dikubur dalam-dalam demi kepercayaan akan masa depan.

_Previously in Ch.3_: Misi Philanthropy membuat Ulquiorra kembali memikirkan masa lalu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Orihime Inoue, mengapa peristiwa tentangnya membekas dalam ingatan Sang Quatro Espada?—Lalu, benarkah ouken akhirnya ditemukan?

.

Disclaimer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

AU

-Espada dan Akatsuki terdiri atas manusia-manusia biasa (bukan roh, arrancar, atau ninja) dengan beberapa kelebihan yang masuk akal dalam batasan manusia-

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 4: Relax for a Moment

* * *

_"Saya betul-betul tak tahu. Adik saya ini memang agak terbelakang. Waktu itu, dia hanya bilang ada seorang paman hitam besar memberinya hadiah. Tapi itu sudah berhari-hari yang lalu. Saya kira benda ini tak berharga, lihat saja bentuknya yang aneh, ujungnya penyok pula. Kalau tuan-tuan menginginkannya, silahkan. Bagi saya ini hanya sampah," pemuda Spanyol yang duduk di bawah tenda itu menerangkan—di tangannya ada benda yang dicari-cari kedua orang di hadapannya. Kisame dan Tobi kebetulan melihatnya di tengah keramaian pasar: Seorang anak kecil mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan benda itu. Tidak sadar bahwa yang digunakannya untuk mainan adalah harta mahal._

_Mereka akhirnya menemukan ouken!_

_Tobi menerjemahkan kata-kata anak itu dalam bahasa Jepang untuk Kisame. Senior Tobi itu manggut-manggut._

"_Apa sebetulnya benda ini barang langka? Kenapa kalian begitu menginginkannya?" anak itu tiba-tiba bertanya._

_Kisame memandang Tobi, tidak mengerti yang ditanyakan anak itu. Karena wajah Tobi tertutup topeng—Tobi bilang wajahnya terkena luka bakar dan menjadi cacat—Kisame tidak bisa menerka ekspresinya. Tahu-tahu Tobi tersedu di bahu Kisame._

"_Aahh… Untung pengorek abu ini ketemu. Kau tahu, kan, Senpai, nenekku yang antik suka mengoleksi rongsokan tua semacam itu. Aku sering melihat dia menyimpan payung tua yang berlubang, juga poci teh yang retak ujungnya. Aneh dia itu. Tapi tentu dia takkan suka jika ada koleksinya yang dicuri," cerocos Tobi dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kisame merasa Tobi sedang berakting. Dia dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi._

_Sialan, perbedaan bahasa memang merepotkan. Harusnya Pain merekrut lebih banyak ahli bahasa._

_Pemuda itu tampak bersimpati._

"_Saya senang bisa membantu. Sebetulnya benda itu hendak saya buang siang ini, tapi Anda bisa lihat, pasar hari ini ramai sekali, udang-udang saya laku semua. Jadi saya belum sempat membuangnya, untunglah," katanya sambil menyerahkan ouken pada Tobi, yang langsung membungkuk berterima kasih. Dia menyodorkan sedikit uang pada anak penjual udang itu._

_Pemuda itu menolak._

"_Itu bukan hak saya. Saya hanya kebetulan mendapatkannya, dari adik saya ini. Siapapun yang mencurinya pastilah sadar benda ini hanya sampah," katanya sambil mengucek kepala sang adik. Anak berusia lima tahun itu tertawa-tawa lalu lari ke belakang tumpukan kotak._

_Kisame melihat pemuda itu tidak mau dibayar. Dalam hati dia bersorak, "Sungguh anak yang baik! Dan bodoh pula!" Ia berusaha menampilkan senyum ramah pada anak itu, lebih menyerupai seringai. "Gracias__1)," ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Hanya itu bahasa Spanyol yang dia tahu._

_Tak lama Kisame dan Tobi sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke karavan mereka._

* * *

"Un, hebat sekali. Kenapa pencuri itu menyerahkan curiannya ke anak kecil?" Deidara tak habis pikir.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sudah ketemu, kan?" ujar Kisame ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua wanita itu, Itachi?" Deidara mengabaikan Kisame.

"Aku sudah menemukan mereka lagi," jawab yang ditanya. "Mereka tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ouken."

Deidara tidak mau terima. "Berhari-hari lalu, kau bilang mereka _mencurigakan_, un!" ujarnya berang.

"Yah, mereka bukan wanita baik-baik," sahut Itachi. "Tapi bukan mereka pencurinya."

"Lalu siapa mereka?" Deidara terus mengejar.

Itachi ragu sedetik, sebelum menjawab, "Mereka...kleptomaniak."

Deidara menyipitkan matanya. "Kleptomaniak 'kan pencuri?"

"Ya. Mereka kleptomaniak permata."

.

.

.

"_Menyingkir kau!" wanita yang lebih muda, tampak tomboi, mendesak temannya._

"_Kau yang minggir, Apache!" balas yang didesak._

"_Kalian ini monyet-monyet berisik," sahut yang satunya. Karena kedua temannya bertengkar, dia bisa maju mendekat ke jendela, yang letaknya di belakang rumah._

"_Sun-Sun, kau curang!" bisik wanita yang pertama._

"_Siapa suruh kau dan Mila-Rose ribut sendiri?" yang dipanggil Sun-Sun menyahut dengan cuek. Dia mengamat-amati bagian dalam ruangan di balik jendela itu. "Tidak ada orang."_

_Apache mendesak Sun-Sun ke samping. Sun-Sun juga tidak mau kalah. Lalu Mila-Rose, yang tubuhnya paling besar, berhasil membuat keduanya minggir dengan paksa._

"_Mila-Rose!" bisik Sun-Sun kesal._

"_Gorila egois!" cela Apache. Kepalan Mila-Rose mendarat di kepala wanita tomboi itu. Apache mengaduh, lalu balas meninju perutnya._

_Itachi, yang mengintai ketiganya tak jauh dari situ, mengelus dada melihat betapa brutal wanita zaman sekarang._

"_Sudahlah, jangan ribut terus. Nona Harribel bilang, kita hanya punya waktu satu jam," Sun-Sun yang paling kalem mencoba menengahi._

_Ketiganya lalu mengintip lewat jendela dalam diam. Mila-Rose yang di tengah. Dia membuka jendela itu perlahan. Halaman belakang rumah itu sepi._

"_Aku yang masuk," bisik Apache._

"_Kenapa harus kau?" cibir Mila-Rose._

"_Tubuhku paling kecil," bisik Apache merendahkan suara. Dia betul-betul masuk lewat jendela. "Dasar gembrot," bisiknya begitu sudah masuk. Mila-Rose yang mendengarnya mengumpat marah, tapi memang tubuhnya tidak muat lewat jendela itu. Dia dan Sun-Sun menunggu._

_Tak lama, Apache keluar lagi, membawa sesuatu dalam genggamannya. Dia membuka tangannya, matanya berbinar-binar._

"_Rubi kedua puluh tiga dalam koleksi kita!" bisiknya gembira. Mila-Rose sesaat melupakan kekesalannya dan Sun-Sun lupa melempar komentar sarkastik. Ketiganya menatap batu merah di tangan Apache dengan pandangan memuja._

.

.

.

"Kita jadi berangkat malam ini, kan?" Kisame mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja," Itachi menjawab.

"Peledakku masih belum ketemu, un!" seru Deidara sambil menggeram kesal.

"Senpai kan bisa beli lagi," jawab Tobi asal saja. Kelihatannya semua senang dengan kembalinya ouken, kecuali Deidara. Deidara menganggap peledaknya lebih berharga ketimbang nyawanya.

Deidara mengerang. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan peledak-tanah-liatku yang berharga!

* * *

_Las Noches, 16 Oktober._

.

"Ini informasi yang Anda perlukan, Tuan Aizen," kata Szayel Apporro sambil menyerahkan sebundel kertas pada Aizen. Aizen membolak-balik beberapa lembar, lalu berkata,

"Bagus sekali. Kau telah bekerja dengan baik, Szayel."

Szayel membungkuk. "Terima kasih Tuan Aizen."

"Bagaimana dengan target Misi Mardi Gras 2) kita?"

"Target mulai meninggalkan Madrid, Tuan," jawab Szayel.

"Laporkan padaku setiap pergerakannya. Jangan sampai lolos."

"Baik, Tuan."

Sementara Szayel menunggu perintah dengan patuh, Aizen membaca dengan teliti dua halaman terdepan. Ekspresi kaget terlintas di matanya.

"Ho, begitu rupanya," gumam Aizen pada dirinya sendiri. "Alessandro Del Soccachio memang tidak sesuci yang orang tahu."

"Panggilkan Ulquiorra dan Zommari kemari," perintah Aizen pada Szayel.

Szayel memberi hormat sebelum keluar ruangan. Tak lama kedua Espada yang diminta memasuki ruangan itu.

"Siap melaksanakan perintah Anda, Tuan Aizen," keduanya memberi hormat.

"Aku mau kalian melakukan sesuatu untukku, Ulquiorra, Zommari."

"Misi dari Anda sendiri, Tuan Aizen?" tanya Zommari.

"Ya. Bukan permintaan klien. Ada kaitannya dengan Misi Mardi Gras."

* * *

Keempat anggota Akatsuki dari Madrid tiba di Valencia dua hari kemudian, saat hari hujan. Pain langsung meminta ouken, dan dia pergi seharian penuh entah ke mana—tak ada dari mereka yang tahu, kecuali Konan mungkin—lalu kembali menjelang malam dengan membawa sebuah peti besar penuh uang. Pain tersenyum lebar.

"Kita kaya!" Semua kawannya bersorak.

Ouken yang dijual Pain pada seorang kawannya mendatangkan sejumlah besar uang. Nampaknya semua senang. Hanya satu-dua orang yang cemas.

.

.

.

Akatsuki akan berangkat ke Zaragoza. Berdagang? Bukan. Mereka akan ber"libur" sebentar setelah mendapat rejeki nomplok—sudah merupakan rencana sejak mereka di Afrika. Benua Hitam itu mengandung banyak ancaman sehingga mereka belum sempat bersantai.

"Hanya dua hari, Itachi, jangan khawatir," Pain sedang meyakinkan Itachi—satu-satunya di antara mereka yang merasa kewaspadaan perlu ditingkatkan. Itachi kurang setuju untuk liburan, menurutnya mereka harus segera menjauh dari daerah sekitar Madrid.

"Nah, bukankah Zaragoza sudah cukup jauh, Itachi? Tentu, kita tetap waspada meski kita bersenang-senang," Kisame membantu Pain.

"Setelah ke Zaragoza, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Mungkin ke Prancis. Di Spanyol sudah tak ada lagi muara perdagangan selain di Madrid dan Valencia," jawab Pain.

Itachi setuju, akhirnya, terlebih rencana untuk meninggalkan Spanyol-lah yang tampaknya membuatnya tenang. Tapi Pain belum terhindar dari ketidaktenangan.

Sejak tiba di Valencia, Deidara jadi gelisah, di samping uring-uringan. Mestinya itu karena ouken ketemu tapi peledaknya tidak. Siapa pencurinya belum terungkap, dan motifnya untuk mencuri lalu membuang curiannya, juga masih misteri.

Hidan mengemukakan teori: Mungkin pencuri itu sembarang saja mengambil barang dalam karavan mereka, lalu iseng menuliskan nama di kotak. Lalu, setelah dipertimbangkan, dia hanya membawa peledak dan menjualnya; tanpa mengira batang kuningan yang dibuangnya malah lebih berharga.

Yang lain-lain setuju saja. Tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. Tapi Deidara tetap tidak tenang. Dasar gila peledak.

.

.

.

Kedua karavan Akatsuki berhenti di sebuah hutan di dekat kota Zaragoza. Dari situ mereka merencanakan akan berpencar, karena masing-masing ingin bersenang-senang di tempat yang diinginkan.

"Aku dan Hidan akan ke tempat judi," Kakuzu menyampaikan rencananya. Meskipun Kakuzu bendahara kelompok, dia pulalah yang suka mencoba-coba berspekulasi; untungnya dia hampir selalu beruntung.

"Aku dan Zetsu akan ke bar, minum-minum," ujar Sasori. "Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut, un," jawab Deidara bersemangat. "Kau, Tobi?"

"Hm.. Okelah, Senpai, aku ikut."

"Kelihatannya judi bakal seru," kata Kisame tertarik. "Kau ikut denganku, Itachi?"

Kelihatannya Itachi asal saja menjawab, "Ya, terserah kau saja." Pandangannya agak menerawang. Kisame mengira itu karena Itachi kurang istirahat, malah sibuk memata-matai orang.

"Pain dan Konan mau ke mana?" tanya Kakuzu iseng.

Pain tersenyum penuh makna. "Ra-ha-si-a…"

* * *

_Zaragoza, 20 Oktober._

.

Kisame memutar slot mesin jackpot di depannya. Kolom-kolom itu berputar.

"Ayo, ayo," Kisame menunggu dengan berdebar-debar.

Klek. Klek. Klek. Doong.

"Yaah, gagal lagi," keluhnya.

"Sudahlah Kisame, nanti uangmu habis," Itachi menasihatinya.

Kisame mengabaikannya. "Luar biasa Kakuzu itu. Lihat!" Kisame menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kakuzu beberapa meter dari mereka, bermain rollet. Kakuzu menang terus rupanya. Sedangkan Hidan sedang bermain Black Jack di sudut.

"Aku boleh coba?" tanya Itachi. Kisame nyengir. "Biasanya pemula lebih tidak beruntung, Itachi. Tapi, bolehlah." Ia menyerahkan uang pada Itachi. Itachi memutar slot. Mereka berdua menunggu.

Klek. Klek. Klek. Ting tong! Ting tong! Lampu mesin itu bersinar-sinar.

Kisame melongo. Itachi langsung dapat jackpot di percobaan pertamanya? Kok, rasanya mustahil… Itachi balas nyengir pada Kisame.

"Siapa yang lebih beruntung, Kisame?" begitu arti pandangannya.

* * *

"Senpai sudah terlalu banyak minum."

Wajah Sasori sudah menjadi semerah rambutnya.

"Diam kau, Tobi," balas Sasori sambil minum lagi. Tobi berusaha meraih gelas Sasori, tapi Sasori yang sudah mabuk masih bisa berkelit. Zetsu yang tidak minum apa-apa kecuali soda, berkata pada Tobi, "Percuma, Tobi. Kalau dia sudah seperti itu tidak bisa dihentikan lagi." Zetsu duduk di meja sebelah, sedang main kartu bersama beberapa orang asing. Satu orang berkulit hitam, dan tiga lainnya berkulit kecokelatan. Tapi dia tidak hanya main kartu. Dia baru saja berhasil menjual ganja pada salah satu pria yang berkulit cokelat. Sambil menyelam minum air, bukan?

Di meja Tobi, Deidara juga mulai mabuk. Zetsu yang cukup berpengalaman akan kebiasaan Sasori dan Deidara itu memilih tidak minum alkohol juga, karena kalau sampai mereka semua mabuk, siapa yang bisa mencegah mereka berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Kalau sampai tertangkap polisi, bisa gawat. Zetsu sendiri kalau sudah minum bisa ganas. Jadi di sini Zetsu berperan sebagai 'penjaga' dua anak muda yang suka mabuk itu.

"Tobi, coba sedikit saja, un," bujuk Deidara sambil menyodorkan botol vodka.

"Waa! Tidak mau, Senpai. Aku tidak mau mabuk seperti Senpai." Tobi berdiri."Aku mau beli soda saja," ujarnya.

"Dasar anak kecil, un! Takut minum sedikit saja?!" Deidara mulai meracau. Sasori sudah jatuh tertidur.

Tobi bergerak dengan gesit ke meja pesan, lalu memesan soda. Dari jauh dilihatnya kepala Deidara tertelungkup ke meja.

"Senpai kalau mabuk seram juga, ya," gumam Tobi pada diri sendiri dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Itu karena dia tak tahu aturannya," kata seseorang di belakangnya dengan aksen aneh.

Tobi menoleh dengan kaget. Di sampingnya duduk seorang asing berambut hitam, kulitnya pucat sekali dan matanya hijau. Orang asing itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang rapi di balik mantel cokelatnya. Dia memainkan sebuah kunci motor di telunjuk kirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin coba?" Pria asing itu menyodorkan botolnya. "Kau tidak akan mabuk jika meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit." Soda pesanan Tobi sudah datang.

"Kau lihat, aku sudah hampir habis sebotol, tapi aku tidak mabuk," pria asing itu mencoba membujuknya. Tobi memperkirakan usia orang itu sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan, sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Tobi sebetulnya ingin segera meninggalkan orang itu, tapi dalam hati ia juga penasaran akan perkataannya. Memang si orang asing kelihatan masih segar bugar, dan di wajahnya yang putih tak ada tanda-tanda kemabukan. Tapi Tobi bersikukuh tidak mau minum.

Orang itu akhirnya hanya mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia orang Spanyol asli, namanya Grante Esteban dan dia seorang pengusaha mebel. Tobi mengaku sebagai pelancong dari Jepang yang berlibur ke Spanyol bersama tiga temannya. Dilihatnya Sasori dan Deidara masih tidur, sedangkan Zetsu asyik main kartu.

Di bagian depan bar tersebut berlangsung hiruk pikuk disko. Orang-orang menari dan mabuk gila-gilaan. Untungnya di sebelah dalam lebih tenang. Tidak ada yang melonjak-lonjak seperti orang kesurupan, tapi tetap ada yang mabuk.

Pria itu banyak bercerita; ternyata Señor 3) Esteban sering pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Karena itu dia fasih berbahasa Jepang, meski logatnya masih logat Eropa. Dia juga mencoba mengorek keterangan tentang 'teman-teman' yang berlibur bersama Tobi. Selama mengobrol, Esteban masih memutar-mutar gantungan kuncinya. Tobi sampai berpikir, apa orang ini memang agak _freak_.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, keributan semakin keras.

"Apa itu?" Tobi bertanya kaget.

"Mungkin ada yang bertengkar," jawab Señor Esteban. Dia menghabiskan minumannya. Tobi keheranan. Hebat sekali orang ini, dia tetap tidak kelihatan mabuk.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah, iya. Temanmu yang berambut merah di sana itu, Sasori? Apa pekerjaannya?" selidik Esteban, masih memainkan kunci.

"Dia pembuat boneka," jawab Tobi asal.

Suara-suara ribut tadi semakin keras.

"Polisi! Polisi! Razia!" seseorang berteriak. Tobi terkejut dan langsung berdiri. Dia baru akan berkata sesuatu pada Esteban, ketika dilihatnya kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Dengan bingung Tobi mengedarkan pandangan; ke mana orang bernama Esteban itu pergi? Dalam sekejap pula. Tak nampak batang hidungnya di manapun. Orang-orang panik. Tobi bergegas kembali ke mejanya, menubruk dan ditubruk arus manusia.

"Tobi! Ayo lari. Ada polisi di luar!" seru Zetsu dari jauh. Dia baru berhasil membangunkan Deidara, yang sedang mengucek-ngucek mata. Sasori belum bangun. Zetsu sendiri kelihatan agak mabuk.

"Seseorang menambahkan alkohol dalam minumanku," terang Zetsu sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kelihatannya dia berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar, matanya berkejap-kejap. Tobi sudah sampai di meja.

"Senpai, tadi ada—"

"_Polizei 4)!_"

* * *

Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, dan Kisame tidur dengan nyenyak di karavan besar. Sudah pukul setengah dua pagi ketika Kisame yang merasa haus terbangun, lalu mengambil gelas di samping tempat tidurnya. Hidan dan Kakuzu masih lelap, tapi dilihatnya Itachi berbaring dengan mata terbuka.

"Hei, Ita—" Kisame bersuara, tapi Itachi mendadak menegang. Mata hitam Itachi berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga bintik hitam di sekitar pupilnya. Kisame menyadari bahwa Itachi sedang mendapat "penglihatan"—kelebihan klan Uchiha, bisa mengetahui masa depan dengan mata itu, sharingan. Setelah lewat beberapa detik, mata itu kembali berwarna hitam. Itachi menegakkan tubuh, dengan gerakan mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Itachi?"

Itachi tak menjawab; Kisame melihat bahwa dia tampak pucat. Itachi terpaku, gemetar. Kisame belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Dia merasakan firasat buruk. Apa penglihatan Itachi barusan mengerikan?

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

1) : Terima kasih (Spa)

2) : "Fat Tuesday" (Fra), nama festival di Rio de Janeiro

3) : Tuan (Spa)

4) : Polisi (Spa)

**A.N.**

Saya menambahkan footnote atas saran **chocoollyn**, salah seorang sahabat baik. Kelihatannya memang perlu. Karena di fic ini settingnya beberapa negara. Bahasanya beda-beda juga—bahasa Spanyolnya saya comot-comot dari Bleach dan beberapa novel, lalu saya googling buat cari tau artinya. Misalnya "Las Noches" artinya "malam hari".

Terima kasih pada Anda yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang me-review. Merci beaucoup.


	5. Chapter 5: Close One!

_Previously in Ch.4_: Akatsuki berkumpul kembali. Ouken sudah ditemukan, tapi pencurinya belum diketahui. Pergi ke Zaragoza, Akatsuki menikmati hasil penjualan ouken ke tempat yang disukai masing-masing. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Tobi cs. di Bar Zaragoza?

.

Espada dan Akatsuki adalah tokoh fiksi ciptaan Tite Kubo (Bleach) dan Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 5: Close One!

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, ehm… Señor…"

"Esteban. Grante Esteban. Terima kasih kembali, saya hanya ingin membantu. Sebaiknya kalian tunggu di sini sebentar." Orang bernama Esteban itu meninggalkan mereka berempat di sebuah taman kecil. Dini hari itu turun hujan gerimis.

Zetsu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mereka tadi nyaris bertemu polisi. Mereka hanya punya KTP Jepang, sudah kadaluarsa pula. Tidak ada paspor. Di era 70-an seperti saat ini, menyusup ke negara lain mudah dilakukan.

Deidara yang masih mabuk hanya bersandar ke pohon, tidak bicara ataupun bergerak, matanya tetap terbuka meski hanya separuh. Sasori yang mabuk berat, belum bisa membuka mata. Zetsu sendiri merasa pusing, tapi tidak parah. Lalu Tobi sedang duduk mengatur napasnya, kelelahan sehabis menyeret Sasori ke tempat itu.

Esteban kembali membawa beberapa botol air mineral. "Ini, minumlah," ujarnya pada Zetsu dan Tobi.

Orang inilah yang tadi menyelamatkan mereka. Esteban tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak mereka menyusup keluar dari bar lewat jendela ruang penyimpanan, yang tidak diawasi polisi. Dia lalu membawa mereka ke taman ini. Zetsu tidak bisa langsung mempercayainya, karena bagaimanapun baiknya, orang ini tetap orang asing. Tapi dia tadi melihat Tobi mengobrol akrab dengan orang ini di bar.

Zetsu dan Tobi menerima botol itu. "Gracias, Señor," ujar Tobi.

Esteban mengangguk, lalu duduk di hadapan mereka. Zetsu memberikan dua botol lain kepada Deidara, tapi dia tidak mau menggerakkan tangan untuk menerimanya.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja. Biar dia menghirup udara segar dulu," saran Esteban. Zetsu meletakkan botol itu di dekat Deidara.

"Kau yang bernama Zetsu, kan?" tanya Esteban. Alis Zetsu naik.

"Temanmu, Tobi, yang memberitahuku. Kalian pelancong dari Jepang, katanya."

Zetsu melirik kesal pada Tobi, menegurnya karena terlalu banyak omong. Tobi nyengir minta maaf—tidak kelihatan, tentu saja—sambil mengatupkan tangannya.

"Señor Esteban tadi mengagetkan saja. Kukira Señor menghilang entah ke mana," ujar Tobi. Esteban tersenyum tipis. Tadi saat Tobi mengira Esteban hilang, orang itu sedang membungkuk ke bawah meja untuk mengambil kunci motornya yang terjatuh.

Zetsu masih curiga pada Esteban. Tapi, mereka kini berhutang budi padanya. Dia diam saja.

"Kalian berlibur berapa lama di Spanyol?" Esteban berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang menguar dari Zetsu.

"Kenapa kau mau menolong kami? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Zetsu tiba-tiba bertanya. Esteban kelihatan agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Saya tertarik pada kalian karena kalian kelihatan seperti orang Asia—apalagi saya tadi mendengar Tobi menyebut kata 'Senpai'—dan saya tahu kalian pedagang gelap. Saya memiliki barang-barang antik, selundupan dari Asia. Saya berpikir apakah kalian berminat." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama.

* * *

Ulquiorra adalah salah satu Espada yang paling payah dalam hal akting. Tapi dia harus melakukannya, karena Tuan Aizen memintanya secara pribadi. Tidak tepat begitu sebenarnya, karena waktu itu ada Zommari. Dan tugas Septimo Espada berkulit hitam itu lebih mudah darinya—hanya memasukkan obat ke dalam minuman.

Dalam Espada, ada semacam kasta. Lima peringkat teratas, yaitu Cero sampai Quatro, menjalankan misi dari tingkat menengah sampai paling sulit, dan klien yang meminta misi itu biasanya orang penting. Sedangkan Quinta, Sexta, dan Septimo, hanya misi-misi remeh sampai menengah, kalau diperlukan baru menjalankan misi sulit. Terakhir, Oktavo dan Nuveno, jarang diturunkan dalam misi dan hanya bertugas di bagian litbang.

Tapi misi satu ini bukan misi remeh.

Wajah Zetsu mulai rileks. Ho, orang ini sedang berbisnis juga rupanya, batin Zetsu. Tidak ada salahnya membuka peluang.

"Jadi… Kau punya barang antik, Señor Esteban?" Zetsu memastikan. "Barang langka yang mahal harganya?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Tapi toko saya berada di Madrid. Jika kalian tidak keberatan…"

"Oh, kami baru saja dari Madrid. Kami hendak—" Zetsu ragu sejenak, "tinggal agak lama di Zaragoza."

"Begitu," gumam Ulquiorra.

Mereka diam. Deidara meraih botolnya dan mulai minum. Sasori tidak bergerak. Deidara mengejapkan mata beberapa kali, tingkahnya seperti orang bingung.

"Siapa di situ?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. "Zetsu?" Dia memicingkan mata ke arah Esteban.

"Dia Grante Esteban, Deidara. Dia tadi membantu kita kabur," kata Zetsu.

Deidara kelihatan pucat, nyaris sewarna dengan Zetsu yang keturunan albino. Dia mengejap lagi, lalu menutup matanya dan mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sial… Un, kepalaku… Serasa habis dihantam…"

"Salahmu sendiri mabuk!"

* * *

_Nasib buruk._

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Itachi tadi adalah mengontak Pain. Dia berhasil menghubungi Pain dengan earpiece—untunglah sang ketua membeli alat komunikasi itu di Valencia. Pain dan Konan rupanya menginap di hotel setelah seharian berjalan-jalan di kota. Itachi meminta mereka berdua untuk segera kembali ke karavan. Lalu ia memeriksa karavan kecil, dan ternyata rombongan Sasori belum kembali.

"Itachi, kau belum bilang apa-apa tentang penglihatanmu," Kisame duduk di dipannya. Kakuzu dan Hidan tadi terbangun karena Itachi berisik sekali.

"Kita harus cari mereka berempat," gumam Itachi sambil mengambil mantel. "Kalian sebaiknya ikut." Dia lalu keluar karavan dan berjalan ke arah kota.

Kisame, sambil menjelaskan duduk perkara pada dua orang yang baru bangun, juga bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"Apa yang dilihatnya?" gerutu Hidan.

Sebentar kemudian, setelah mengunci karavan, mereka bertiga menyusul Itachi. Tempat karavan mereka agak jauh di luar Zaragoza—mereka tidak pernah memarkir karavan di kota, terlalu beresiko—dan mereka melewati hutan kecil dengan buru-buru karena Itachi tampak seperti orang kesurupan. Kisame yang langkahnya panjang-panjang sampai kewalahan menyamai langkah Itachi.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau ceritakan dulu penglihatanmu," usul Kakuzu terengah-engah.

Itachi tak menyahut. Teman-temannya menyerah, karena itu artinya Itachi tidak mau bicara sampai mereka tiba di tujuan.

"Mereka bilang ingin ke bar?" Itachi tiba-tiba bertanya sambil tetap berjalan cepat.

"Ya. Di Zaragoza ada dua bar yang terkenal. Salah satunya di dekat sini," Kakuzu yang menjawab.

Bar yang disebut Kakuzu rupanya sudah sepi, sudah hampir tutup, saat mereka tiba di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan empat rekan mereka di situ.

"Bar satunya ada lima blok dari sini," kata Kakuzu.

"Nyaris saja tadi!" seorang pria yang berjalan di dekat mereka berkata pada temannya.

"Kenapa polisi suka sekali mengadakan razia waktu kita sedang minum," jawab yang satunya.

Itachi dan kawan-kawan mendengar pembicaraan itu. Keempatnya saling pandang dengan cemas.

* * *

Grante Esteban tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuh. Dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Maaf, saya harus segera pulang," katanya pada Zetsu. "Jika tertarik dengan toko saya, hubungi nomor di kartu itu."

"Begitu. Baiklah, dan sekali lagi terima kasih," kata Zetsu. Esteban melangkah dengan cepat ke depan semak.

* * *

Ulquiorra bergegas pergi meninggalkan Zetsu dkk. setelah melihat seseorang, yang amat dikenalnya. Wanita berambut biru kehijauan panjang dalam seragam polisi, yang lewat di seberang taman itu.

"Gamuza," gumamnya sambil mengintai dari balik pohon. Wanita itu sudah menghilang di balik gedung bank.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum mati, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

* * *

"Aku bilang apa soal waspada?"

Ekspresi Itachi seolah melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. Mereka sudah menemukan Zetsu—memapah Sasori; serta Tobi, yang membantu Deidara berjalan; di jalan sempit yang agak jauh dari bar yang dituju. Kisame membantu Tobi, sedang Hidan dan Kakuzu membantu Zetsu—Sasori ternyata tidak seringan penampilannya.

"Apa kata Pain nanti melihat kalian mabuk seperti ini?!" Hidan mengomel.

"Setidaknya kami tidak tertangkap polisi," Zetsu membela diri.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ikut mabuk, Zetsu?" tanya Kisame.

"Memang salahku, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Aku main kartu bersama beberapa orang asing. Aku pesan soda, padahal. Salah satu dari mereka mungkin yang menambah alkohol ke dalamnya," terang Zetsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kalian kabur?" Kisame bertanya lagi.

"Ah, iya. Tadi ada seorang bernama Esteban yang menolong kami. Orang itu punya toko barang antik, kelihatannya dia tidak berniat jahat," kata Zetsu. "Dia melihatku menjual ganja," tambahnya dengan setitik nada bersalah. "Tapi bisnisnya sendiri juga ilegal, percaya padaku."

"Seperti apa si Esteban itu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Zetsu kaget dengan nada suara Itachi barusan, tapi dia menjawab, "Hm, tinggi, kurus, rambutnya hitam, matanya hijau. Oh, iya. Kulitnya sangat pucat. Lebih pucat dariku!"

Ekspresi Itachi jadi lebih serius.

"Kau seharusnya jangan mudah percaya pada orang asing," Itachi berkata galak.

"Dia tahu-tahu muncul dan menolong kami di saat genting, Itachi! Kau juga pasti akan mengambil kesempatan itu kalau kau jadi aku!" Zetsu tersinggung.

* * *

"_Giring anak itu ke kapal, Gamuza," perintah Nnoitra. Nelliel biasanya tersinggung jika Espada dengan peringkat di bawahnya menyuruhnya, tapi kali itu dia diam saja, membawa Inoue turun dari mobil yang diparkir oleh Dondochakka di dekat dermaga. Gadis berambut oranye itu terisak pelan. Dia baru menyadari situasi sulit ini._

_Inoue akan dipindahkan ke luar Jepang atas permintaan klien. Tesla dan Szayel Aporro-Grantz sudah menunggu di kapal yang akan berlayar ke Taiwan. Mereka, bersama Nelliel dan Nnoitra, yang akan mengawasi Inoue di Taiwan; berarti tugas Ulquiorra sudah selesai. Dia seharusnya ada di bandara sekarang, pulang ke Spanyol dengan pesawat. Namun dia berkeras membantu mengawasi sementara rekan-rekannya mempersiapkan perjalanan. Tuan Aizen tentu saja mengizinkan._

_Teman. Hah. Rekan kerja? Apapun itu. Selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, Ulquiorra belum pernah benar-benar memiliki yang namanya 'teman'—orang yang dengannya kau bisa berbagi cerita, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan._

"_Ketika kau sedang bersama teman-teman terdekatmu, di sanalah hati itu muncul."_

_Kata-kata Inoue sewaktu dikurung itu serasa menampar Ulquiorra. Teman-temannya sekarang ini adalah sekelompok manusia berdarah dingin yang hanya bergerak atas perintah Tuan Aizen. Andai saja…_

_Ulquiorra tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Tesla yang berjalan dari dermaga ke arah mereka tiba-tiba berteriak dan terjatuh. Mereka masih jauh dari kapal, dan di sekeliling Ulquiorra berdiri adalah tumpukan kotak muatan besar-besar. Dengan gerakan mendadak, Nelliel memiting Nnoitra dan memukulnya di belakang kepala. Inoue menjerit. Di detik yang sama, dari belakang, Dondochakka menyerang Ulquiorra dengan tongkat baseball. Ulquiorra menghindar ke samping._

"_Kenapa kau menyerangku?" teriaknya pada fraccion Nelliel itu._

"_Gamuza!" panggilnya. "Apa yang terja—"_

_Duakk! Nelliel memukul kepala Ulquiorra dengan keras, membuatnya terjatuh. Kepalanya berdarah, pandangannya menjadi kabur. Samar-samar dilihatnya Pesche, fraccion Nelliel yang satu lagi, menyeret tubuh Tesla ke dekat kotak-kotak muatan. Rupanya tadi Pesche yang membuat Tesla jatuh. Nelliel menarik Inoue kembali ke mobil. " Anata wa sugu ni jiyuu ni suru. Kau akan segera bebas," ujar Nelliel pada gadis yang ketakutan itu. "Jangan tinggalkan mobil, kecuali aku yang menyuruhmu." Nelliel bergerak kembali ke arah Ulquiorra. Nnoitra tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Nelliel pada pria kurus itu._

"_Apa-apaan ini?" pikir Ulquiorra, menahan sakit yang berdenyut di kepalanya. "Nelliel membelot?"_

_Ulquiorra mencoba bangkit, tapi Dondochakka memukul punggungnya._

"_Sialan," rutuknya pada si pendek gemuk yang bersiap mengayunkan pemukulnya lagi. Ulquiorra menarik pedangnya dari pinggang dan menyambar kaki Dondochakka, yang langsung terjengkang. Dia bangkit dan menyerang Nelliel yang sudah di dekatnya, tapi wanita itu lebih gesit. Nelliel juga mencabut pedangnya, menyerang Ulquiorra balik. Inoue di dalam mobil, menangis ketakutan melihat beberapa pertarungan di sekitarnya._

_Tesla sudah bangun lagi dan bertarung pedang melawan Pesche._

_Karena terluka parah di kepala, Ulquiorra tidak bisa mengimbangi serangan Nelliel. Barusan pedang Nelliel nyaris memotong tangan kanannya—sekarang dia memegang pedang di tangan kiri. Pertarungan mereka mendekati mobil tempat Inoue berada._

_Pandangan Ulquiorra makin kabur. Kepalanya sakit sekali, terutama akibat pukulan Nelliel yang penuh daya tadi. Dari dulu tangan Nelliel memang berbahaya. Ulquiorra membungkuk ke samping wanita itu, mencoba menyerang dari samping—Nelliel menghindar. Lalu diayunkannya pedang ke atas dalam usahanya menebas kepala Nelliel—Inoue menjerit—tapi Nelliel dalam keadaan prima untuk bertarung sehingga serangan barusan mudah saja diblok olehnya._

_Entah jeritan Inoue atau luka di kepalanya yang membuat Ulquiorra lengah; dan Nelliel mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menebas bahu Ulquiorra dengan keras, membuatnya langsung roboh—Quatro Espada itu sudah terluka di mana-mana._

"_Kau seharusnya tak perlu terlibat dalam hal ini, Murcielago. Tapi kau sendiri yang memaksa ikut," ujar Nelliel._

_Nelliel berlari ke arah mobil, tapi pedang Nnoitra menghalanginya._

"_Pengkhianat," Nnoitra menyeringai ke arah Nelliel. "Sekarang aku punya alasan untuk membunuhmu, Gamuza."_

_Terjadi pertarungan seru sementara Ulquiorra tergeletak setengah sadar tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Nelliel memanjat ke atas tumpukan kotak muatan, dan Nnoitra mengejarnya. Pesche tampak kewalahan menghadapi Tesla._

_Sementara itu, Szayel yang menunggu di kapal, heran karena para penumpang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung naik. Dia turun ke dermaga dan tiba di medan perang dadakan di balik kotak-kotak muatan._

_Dondochakka seorang diri, tidak ada yang menghalangi; dia berlari ke mobil dan segera membawa Inoue kabur dari situ._

_Szayel melihat semuanya. Tawanan yang dibawa kabur, Quatro Espada yang tergeletak, dua fraccion bertarung, dan terakhir Tres Espada melawan Quinta Espada di puncak kotak-kotak raksasa itu._

_Di atas sana, Nelliel berkata meremehkan, "Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku sendirian, dasar lemah. Oh, ya, aku lupa. Kau terlalu besar kepala untuk menyadari kelemahanmu." Nnoitra yang tersinggung mengayun-ayunkan pedang dengan liar. Keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Szayel beberapa meter di bawah mereka. Nnoitra kelihatan akan kalah. Dia mencoba berdiplomasi._

"_Kenapa kau membebaskannya, Gamuza? Kau sudah gila?"_

"_Menurutmu kenapa? Dia gadis polos yang tak bersalah, hanya korban dari keserakahan ayahnya. Tidak seharusnya dia berada dalam kurungan kita."_

_Nnoitra menyeringai mengejek. "Sekarang kau menjadi ibu yang baik, Nelliel," ujar Nnoitra meninggalkan aturan 'nama alias dalam misi' dari Aizen. "Tuan Aizen akan sangat _bangga_ padamu," ejeknya._

_Nelliel mengayunkan pedangnya ke wajah Nnoitra, melukai mata kirinya. Nnoitra berseru kesakitan. "Sial!"_

_Nnoitra menghindari serangan Nelliel berikutnya dengan tangan kiri menutupi luka di mata barusan. Untuk sesaat Nelliel unggul._

_Szayel tersenyum dingin dan mengeluarkan pistol berperedam. Dia membidikkan senjatanya, tepat mengarah pada lengan kanan Nelliel._

_Dor! Pedang Nelliel terlepas dari pegangannya, jatuh ke bawah. Perhatian Nelliel teralih pada Szayel, dan Nnoitra mengambil peluang itu untuk membalas Nelliel. Pedang Nnoitra mengenai dahi Nelliel, tapi wanita tangguh itu segera menggunakan kakinya untuk menghajar Nnoitra._

_Dua lawan satu._

_Szayel menembaki Nelliel yang bergerak ke puncak tumpukan kotak yang berada di pinggir dermaga. Nnoitra semakin mendesaknya, tahu dirinya di atas angin karena dibantu Szayel. Nelliel menghindar terus menerus, tak punya senjata, hingga tiba di mesin derek yang tinggi._

_Nelliel melihat dua hal: Inoue sudah dibawa kabur; kemudian Pesche, yang kelihatannya tidak bisa mengalahkan Tesla. Dia mendengar Szayel di bawah mengumpat keras, mestinya kehabisan peluru, karena tembakan-tembakannya berhenti. Dia memutuskan untuk nekat._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Nelliel meloncat ke laut—Szayel menipunya; pelurunya belum habis. Dan dia melepaskan tembakan terakhirnya. Dari jarak sejauh itu, Szayel mampu membidik dada Nelliel. Kedengaran suara wanita itu memekik. Nelliel terjatuh ke laut dan langsung terbawa arus yang saat itu sedang deras-derasnya._

_Tesla terkejut mendengar suara ceburan, dan Pesche langsung kabur dari situ begitu lawannya lengah._

_Szayel memicingkan mata, wajahnya datar._

"_Perkiraanmu benar," ujarnya pada Nnoitra yang sedang turun. "Dia memang membohongi kita semua."_

"_Apa dia mati?" tanya Nnoitra, memegangi mata kirinya berdarah-darah. Dengan matanya yang sehat dia memandangi pedang Nelliel yang tergeletak di dekat mereka._

"_Aku menembaknya tepat di jantung. Dan lagi, dia pasti tidak tahan melawan arus sederas ini dengan luka parah. Dia pasti mati tenggelam." Mereka melihat warna kehijauan itu perlahan tenggelam di kejauhan._

_._

_._

_._

_Semua Espada dikerahkan untuk mencari kembali Inoue. Tak ditemukan jejaknya di manapun, begitu pula Pesche dan Dondochakka. Mayat Nelliel tidak ditemukan. Misi itu dinyatakan gagal oleh Aizen—klien yang memohon misi itu tewas dibunuh pada hari Inoue akan diberangkatkan ke Taiwan. Siapa yang membunuhnya, masih misteri._

_Sexta Espada saat itu, Luppi Antenor, juga terbunuh dalam misi mencari informasi mengenainya. Luppi—yang merupakan Espada termuda nomor dua, delapan belas tahun—memang ceroboh dan suka main-main._

_Tahun keenam sesudah Espada dibentuk, inilah misi gagal yang pertama. Dan kerugian yang paling besar. Dua anggota gugur sekaligus. Juga dua fraccion._

"_Kau sudah lihat apa jadinya seorang Espada yang membiarkan perasaannya menguasai dirinya," Tuan Aizen memperingatkan Ulquiorra, yang dalam peristiwa itu memang melakukan kesalahan. Karena perasaannyalah dirinya lengah melawan Nelliel waktu itu. Secara tidak langsung, salahnyalah Inoue berhasil dibawa kabur. Tapi Tuan Aizen tidak menghukumnya. Ulquiorra memang anak emasnya. Lagipula Ulquiorra terluka parah dalam pertarungan. Belum pernah dia mengalami luka seperti itu._

"_**Espada tak punya hati. Ingat itu**__."_

_Tres Espada itu mungkin sudah mati. Mati karena menuruti hati._

_Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan baik Inoue maupun para pengkhianat belum terdengar lagi kabarnya._

* * *

Pain berlari dalam hutan lebat tak dikenal. Serentetan tembakan mengikuti tiap gerakannya. Satu tembakan jitu mengenainya—Pain roboh. Muncul kelebatan bayangan serbaputih di sekitarnya…

Pemandangan berganti. Anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa digiring ke penjara, di depan sana terpasang sebuah _guillotine._

* * *

Keheningan serasa mencekam setelah Itachi bercerita. Deidara gemetar.

"…Akatsuki akan berakhir seperti itu?"

Itachi memandang teman-temannya dengan muram. "Ya."

Selama lima tahun mereka bersama Itachi, penglihatan masa depan-nya belum sekalipun salah. Kejadian yang dilihatnya dengan sharingan selalu terjadi. Namun, dia tidak bisa menerka waktu terjadinya penglihatan itu. Bisa saja esok hari, atau minggu depan, atau dua bulan lagi.

"Tapi… Masa depan masih bisa berubah jika kita cepat bertindak," ujar Kisame dengan nada ragu.

Beberapa wajah kembali cerah, namun tidak banyak.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Pain semangat. Kelihatannya penglihatan Itachi mengenai dirinya yang ditembak tidak berpengaruh baginya. Itachi memandang sang ketua dan menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kita tinggalkan Spanyol. Segera."

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hmm. Salah satu peristiwa kunci di masa lalu akhirnya terkuak.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Masih banyak lagi yang akan terungkap nantinya... Cuma memang hanya beberapa tokoh yang dibuka masa lalunya. :D -Semoga readers tidak kecewa-

Untuk **Sooyun **(dan readers (?)) : Adegan action Nel vs Ulquiorra dan sebagainya, apakah cukup memuaskan?

Masukan dari **Brightkazu** akan **ku**coba. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya...

Oh iya. **Brightkazu** adalah inspirasi dari mana judul fiction ini berasal. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu... Waktu aku nulis fic ini, belum sadar & ingat bahwa judulnya sama dengan proyek biografi bahasa Inggris Brightkazu. n_n


	6. Chapter 6: En route to France

_Previously in Ch.5_: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, mantan Tres Espada yang selama lima tahun tak diketahui rimbanya, ternyata masih hidup. Ulquiorra melihatnya di Zaragoza. / Itachi si peramal melihat masa depan Akatsuki yang terancam hancur. Akatsuki akan meninggalkan Spanyol. Ke mana?

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 6: En route to France

* * *

Pagi itu, saat matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya, dua buah karavan melaju melintasi hutan. Kisame Hoshigaki mengemudikan salah satu karavan dengan pandangan melekat pada karavan yang lebih besar di depannya. Dari kaca spion di atas kepalanya, Kisame melihat dua temannya, Sasori dan Zetsu, sedang tidur pulas. Sedangkan penumpang yang satu lagi, Itachi Uchiha, sedang duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya sambil mengamati sesuatu di tangannya. Kotak ouken yang bertuliskan 'TIBURON'.

Tadi malam Sasori dan Zetsu nyaris terlibat masalah, kalau tidak ada Itachi yang mendapat penglihatan dan berkeras mencari mereka yang berkeliaran. Sekarang, si peramal itu sedang meneliti salah satu barang bukti pencurian dalam kelompok mereka. Buat apa? Apa Itachi masih berkeras ingin mengetahui identitas pencurinya? Sambil berpikir begitu, Kisame menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Itachi!" panggil Kisame. "Bisa kau gantikan aku sebentar?"

Itachi mendongak. "Kenapa?"

Kisame hanya nyengir sambil melambatkan karavan. Itachi terpaksa bangkit dan mendekati tempat kemudi. "Hei. Kalau kita berhenti, nanti ketinggalan," ujarnya.

Karavan itu tetap berhenti, dan Kisame segera berdiri menyingkir. "Aku ada urusan sebentar," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Dia meringis.

Itachi kelihatannya sedang sakit gigi atau apa, tapi dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali dan langsung mengambil alih kemudi. Karavan kembali melaju.

"Sudah sana, selesaikan urusanmu." Itachi mengusirnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Akatsuki meninggalkan Zaragoza.

Kedua karavan tetap melaju sepanjang hari tanpa berhenti. Menjelang sore hari, ketika hutan di sekitar mereka bertambah lebat dan membuat daerah itu menjadi remang-remang, karavan besar berhenti dan karavan di belakangnya mengikuti. Itachi menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam karavan kecil dan berseru, "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berhenti?!"

Seseorang mematikan mesin karavan besar. Hidan pertama kali keluar, diikuti Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"Deidara sialan itu—!" Hidan hendak menjawab Itachi, tapi ucapannya yang 'manis' dipotong oleh Kakuzu dengan volume suara lebih keras, "Sepertinya kita salah jalan, Itachi!"

Itachi mengerutkan alis sambil berkata, "Mana mungkin! Aku sudah menandai petanya!"

Sebagai peramal, Itachi punya intuisi bagus dalam memilih jalur di peta. Tapi akhirnya dia melihat kebenarannya. Dahan-dahan pohon di atas mereka semakin rapat. Karavan mereka tidak cukup lewat di bawahnya. Padahal harusnya mereka sudah keluar dari hutan dan sampai daerah perbukitan.

"Cecunguk pirang itu tak bisa baca peta!" umpat Hidan. Deidara meloncat keluar dari tempat pengemudi.

"Aku bisa baca, keparat kau! Aku hanya _salah_ membaca petunjuk Itachi! Itu gara-gara kalian ribut dari tadi, aku tak bisa konsentrasi menyetir, un!" Deidara berlari ke arah Hidan, tapi ditahan oleh Tobi. Hidan yang tersulut emosinya juga hendak menyerang Deidara, dan dicegah oleh Kakuzu. Itachi dan yang lain turun.

"Otak udang!" sembur Hidan.

"Berani kau menyebutku seperti itu, jahanam sesat!" Zetsu dan Sasori mencengkeram lengan Deidara dalam usaha mencegah pertempuran yang bisa terjadi. Itachi dan Kisame ikut menahan Hidan yang memberontak akibat dikata-katai seperti tadi.

"Dewa Jashin akan menghukummu!" teriak Hidan.

"Persetan!"

Astaga, mereka seperti anak kecil saja, kata Itachi dalam hati. Hanya saja dengan mulut yang lebih kotor dan barbar.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar, kami tinggalkan di sini nanti." Suara Pain yang turun terakhir membuat kedua petarung itu terdiam. Mereka kini berada di hutan yang sangat lebat, dan Deidara tak tahu nama hutan itu, atau berada di daerah mana mereka sekarang. Deidara yang merasa kesal sekaligus bersalah berjalan menjauhi karavan itu dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

"Kau mau ke mana?!" seru Kakuzu. Deidara tidak menjawab atau menoleh. Tobi berlari mengejarnya.

"Senpai~ Nanti tersesat lho!"

"Tidak akan, un!"

"Kau baru saja melakukannya, Deidara. Kau membuat kita semua tersesat di sini. Sekarang kau kembali, atau tersesat lebih jauh tanpa makanan dan minuman." Sekali lagi kharisma Pain sebagai pemimpin—atau ancaman halusnya tentang makan-minum?—membuat Deidara menurut. Si pirang itu kembali sambil merengut.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu, kawan-kawan," usul Kisame.

.

.

.

Makan malam di tempat terbuka. Akatsuki tidak mau ambil resiko dengan menyalakan api unggun, kata Itachi: berhati-hati. Ini daerah yang tak dikenal. Jadi mereka hanya menyalakan lampu karavan dan puas dengan cahayanya yang tak seberapa.

Kisame tadi berkata dirinya membawa kompas. Syukur, karena mereka sama sekali tak tahu arah sekarang. Kelihatannya tadi Deidara salah memilih jalan. Tapi…

"Kompasnya rusak, Kisame," Pain berkata dengan murung sambil menyodorkan kembali kompas Kisame. Semua wajah menjadi mendung. Sejak kapan Akatsuki tidak modal begini?

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa sampai di Perancis?" gerutu Hidan. Pain memandang ke atas. Dia tiba-tiba memanjat pohon terdekat.

"Pain-Senpai?" Tobi dan yang lain terheran-heran.

"Pain hendak membaca bintang," Konan bersuara.

Itachi bergumam, "Betul juga. Kalau sudah kehabisan petunjuk arah, kita masih punya peta di langit." Dia ikut memanjat pohon, di sebelah yang dipanjat Pain.

Pain memandangi langit dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Ini Oktober, Crux tidak kelihatan," ujar Pain setelah beberapa saat. "Oh, itu Ursa Minor. Di situ utara." Dia menunjuk ke kanan.

"Berarti kita akan ke…" Itachi menunjuk ke arah lebih samping. "Sana? Timur laut, betul?" Dari Zaragoza, Perancis ada di timur laut.

"Ya. Omong-omong, arah karavan kita sudah ke utara. Kita hanya melenceng sedikit," sahut Pain. "Dan untung malam ini tidak hujan. Sudah lama aku tidak bisa menikmati indahnya bintang-bintang."

Kadang-kadang ketua Akatsuki bertampang preman itu bisa jadi melankolis.

* * *

_Zaragoza, 22 Oktober._

.

Jam weker itu berdering nyaring.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck terbangun dengan kaget. Bukan bunyi alarm weker yang menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata, tapi mimpinya barusan.

Dia ditembak oleh seorang mahasiswa berkacamata?

Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Nelliel merinding.

Mimpi buruk, firasat buruk.

Dia melirik jarum jam wekernya. Matanya melebar. Uh-oh. Wanita itu langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Suara ributnya membangunkan dua orang lain di kamar sebelahnya.

"Nel, kaukah itu?" tanya salah satunya—suara pria.

Jawaban Nelliel tidak terdengar jelas karena dia meneriakkan serentetan kata sambil menggosok gigi.

"Hei, hati-hati!" seru pria di kamar sebelah setelah ada bunyi botol jatuh berkelontangan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama Nelliel sudah rapi dengan seragamnya dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya salah satu pria, keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu bertubuh kurus, rambutnya sekuning jagung.

"Tidak! Hati-hati di rumah! Jangan lupa beri makan Bawabawa!" Wanita itu berseru dari pintu, menjawab pertanyaan sambil pamitan sekaligus mengingatkan. Pintu dibantingnya tertutup.

Wanita itu tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang mengamatinya begitu dia keluar dari gedung apartemen.

Sepasang mata seorang pemuda berkacamata berambut kelabu.

* * *

Nelliel baru bekerja satu tahun sebagai polisi daerah di Zaragoza.

Pesche dan Dondochakka—mereka kedua pria yang tinggal bersamanya di apartemen—adalah ingatan pertamanya waktu dia bangun dari koma setelah sebulan. Amnesia. Dia tidak ingat siapa dirinya, kenapa dirinya ada di Pantai Amakusa bersama dua pria asing.

.

.

.

Pesche dan Dondochakka menyembunyikan fakta mengenai Espada dan tetek bengeknya—mengaku sebagai sepupu jauhnya, mengarang cerita tentang melancong ke Jepang dan mendapat kecelakaan dan sebagainya. Tapi tentu tato angka tiga di punggung Nelliel serta bekas luka sabetan pedang di dahinya bisa berbicara tentang kenyataan.

Nelliel awalnya menganggap mereka bercanda waktu mereka menceritakan yang sebenarnya di Amakusa.

.

.

.

"_Aku? Espada? Mafia internasional? Mana mungkin?"_

_Tapi ketika ternyata wajah Pesche dan Dondochakka berubah muram, Nelliel menyadari mereka serius. "Lalu… Kenapa aku... Kita… Berada di sini sekarang?"_

_Pesche dan Dondochakka menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Tato itu buktinya. Dulu Anda adalah Espada peringkat tiga. Kami berdua adalah fraccion—bawahan—Anda. Dan rekan Nona Nelliel sendiri, Szayel-Apporro, yang menembak karena kita melawan perintah," ujar Pesche._

_Nelliel termenung setelah mendengarkan penuturan mantan fraccionnya itu. "Lalu, gadis itu? Inoue? Kau membawanya ke mana?"_

"_Dia sudah aman bersama ayahnya lagi. Mereka bersembunyi dari incaran Espada. Sekarang aku tak tahu nasib mereka," Dondochakka menerangkan. "Dan tentang Nona Nelliel…"_

"_Nel. Kita sudah bukan atasan dan bawahan lagi, kan? Kita sepupu," potong Nelliel sembari tersenyum pada keduanya. "Dan… Kaliankah yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu? Setelah Syal... sesuatu itu menembakku?"_

"_Szayel-Apporro." Pesche membenarkan. "Bukan kami. Setelah Nona Nelliel jatuh ke laut, kami tidak berani keluar dari persembunyian selama dua hari. Tapi lalu kami keluar, sambil berharap Nona Nelliel masih hidup. Dan ternyata seorang nelayan di Teluk Amakusa ini menemukan dan merawat Anda."_

"_Lalu Nona Nelliel koma sampai minggu lalu," sambung Dondochakka._

"_Espada belum menemukan kita. Dan nelayan baik hati itu menyewakan kita tempat ini."_

"_Apa nelayan itu tahu siapa kita?"_

_Pesche dan Dondochakka saling lirik._

"_Tidak… Ya. Tidak juga. Dia kelihatannya tahu kita bukan orang baik-baik, tapi dia tidak tanya apapun."_

"_Jadi kami hanya bilang bahwa Anda sepupu kami."_

_Nelliel terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kalau Espada memang incaran interpol… Bukankah kalian tahu markas mereka? Kita bisa membantu interpol menangkap mereka."_

"_Dulu markas Espada ada di Spanyol dan Jepang; kita ditugaskan di Jepang. Kelihatannya setelah kejadian itu, cabang Jepang dipindah. Dan kami para fraccion yang direkrut di luar Spanyol belum pernah ke markas besarnya. Hanya para Espada yang tahu letaknya di Spanyol."_

"_Hm. Apakah kalian para fraccion harus mematuhi semua perintah Espada?"_

"_Ya. Sekali kami direkrut menjadi fraccion, selamanya tidak boleh bertindak di luar perintah Espada yang membawahinya. Susah juga. Peraturannya tidak menyebutkan tentang perintah yang berlawanan dengan perintah tertinggi. Karena itu dulu kami ikut melanggar misi Tuan Aizen. Nona Nelliel memutuskan untuk membebaskan Inoue."_

_Nelliel terdiam lagi. Akhirnya dia bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda,_

"_Kenapa kalian mau menurutiku? Kalian bisa saja tetap patuh pada Aizen, dan hanya aku yang akan berkhianat."_

"_...Nona Nelliel beranggapan bahwa Inoue tidak seharusnya ditawan karena keegoisan ayahnya. Tidak adil. Meskipun Tuan Aizen mengatakan bahwa Espada tak punya hati, rupanya Nona Nelliel masih memilikinya," tutur Pesche._

"_Dan kami…" Dondochakka ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "setuju dengan pendapat Nona Nelliel. Kami bukan fraccion yang baik dalam standar Espada. Kami tidak ingin hidup kami dihabiskan dengan menjadi penjahat."_

"_Kami berdua dulunya pengangguran. Hanya kebetulan Tousen menemukan kami saat kami membunuh seseorang di Portugal, dan dia merekrut kami menjadi fraccion setelah menguji kami dengan serangkaian tes."_

_Nelliel menunduk, berpikir._

"_Lalu… Bagaimana denganku? Siapa aku sebelum menjadi Espada?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya, sia-sia mengharapkan jawaban. Tidak ada di antara Espada maupun fraccion yang mengetahui __**masa lalu**__ satu sama lain._

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Spanyol. Mencari markas besar Espada. Mencoba menguak kisah masa lalu._

_Nelliel mendaftar ke akademi polisi, dan untung dia segera lulus dan bisa bekerja sebagai polwan. Akan memudahkan perburuannya._

* * *

Sebuah pesan bersandi masuk ke ruang _input_ Las Noches. Szayel mengolah pesan itu dengan komputer. Rupanya pesan dari Ulquiorra. Dia mencetak salinan pesan itu untuk Tuan Aizen, dan ketika sampai di bagian akhir pesan itu, dia terkejut.

Sementara itu, monitor di samping penerima pesan berkedip. Target Misi Mardi Gras bergerak lagi. Monitor itu menampilkan letak target itu berada. Kendaraan target sudah dipasangi alat penyadap sekaligus pelacak oleh Harribel.

Szayel berseru pada Aaroniero untuk mengamati monitor. Segera setelah pesan barusan selesai tercetak, dia berlari keluar, menuju ruangan Aizen.

* * *

"Ada hal baru, Murcielago?" tanya Zommari. Dia berjalan di trotoar.

"Tidak," suara Ulquiorra terdengar dari ponsel.

"Aku ada." Zommari membetulkan letak kamera-dalam-kancing-nya. "Aku sudah bertemu wanita itu. Dia memang Gamuza. Aku dapat sidik jarinya. Foto dan suaranya juga kukirim pada Tuan Suigetsu."

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi berita itu, dan berkata, "Tuan Suigetsu memberi kita perintah baru. Meneror target Mardi Gras. Beliau akan memberimu detail perintahnya. Tiga Espada lagi akan datang."

* * *

Pesche menunjukkan surat kaleng itu pada Nelliel.

"Tahu-tahu saja ada di rak sepatu tadi pagi," terangnya.

Penulis surat itu menulis dalam bahasa Inggris; dia bilang dia tahu identitas Nelliel yang sebenarnya. Orang itu tahu sedikit tentang Espada dan menginginkan lebih banyak informasi. Dia mengancam membongkar rahasia Nelliel kalau wanita itu menolak. Alis Nelliel berkerut.

'_Kalau kau bersedia, jawab pesan ini dan letakkan di tempat kau menemukannya. Tunggu kabar dariku._'

.

.

.

'_Pergilah ke taman kota malam ini pukul satu._'

Begitu jawaban si penulis sorenya setelah Nelliel memberi konfirmasi. Nelliel bukannya takut identitas lamanya sebagai mafia terbongkar. Dia merasa harus minta bantuan seseorang. Tidak ada di Zaragoza ini yang tahu tentang Espada selain dirinya, dua _ex-fraccion_nya, dan orang asing ini. Polisi tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Dia seorang pemuda Asia. Dia bekerja untuk sebuah organisasi yang tidak mau dia sebutkan.

"Kami butuh info sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Espada," ujarnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kauberikan padaku sebagai gantinya?" tanya Nelliel pada pemuda berkerudung itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tampak gelisah.

"Kami punya beberapa ribu _peseta 1)_," ujarnya. "Tapi—"

Nelliel mengangkat tangannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin uang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membekuk Espada. Kita bisa bekerja sama."

* * *

Kedua karavan Akatsuki sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Setelah memutar arah dan kembali ke persimpangan, ketemulah jalan kecil yang menuju Pegunungan Pyrenees, perbatasan Spanyol-Perancis. Sebetulnya, kalau tidak ada halangan, mereka pasti sudah tiba di Perancis kemarin, 30 Oktober. Tadi mereka berhenti sebentar di sebuah tanah pertanian, untuk menambah persediaan makanan yang menipis.

Selain memang tujuan perdagangan mereka, Itachi berkeras mereka harus pergi ke Perancis. Dia dapat penglihatan lagi; dua hari yang lalu. Kali ini menggambarkan Akatsuki yang tinggal di mansion mewah dengan pemandangan langsung menghadap Menara Eiffell. Memang janggal, karena penglihatan sebelumnya malah tentang bencana hancurnya Akatsuki—apalagi tentang _guillotine_ itu. Tapi mungkin perubahan itu karena mereka sudah melakukan tindakan, yang bisa mengubah masa depan—berusaha meninggalkan Spanyol. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Zetsu yang mendapat giliran menyetir malam itu. Deidara sekarang dipindah ke karavan kecil, tukar dengan Sasori. Menghindari pertengkaran dengan Hidan. Tapi Deidara berada dalam mood-nya yang paling jelek sejak adu mulutnya dengan Hidan tempo hari. Dia tidak mau mendapat giliran menyetir dan merengut sepanjang hari.

"Tobi saja tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti dirimu," Kisame menyindirnya. "Lagipula waktu itu kau memang salah, kan?"

Deidara menolak menanggapi. Dia memalingkan muka keluar jendela.

"Kau masih kesal tentang peledakmu?"

Deidara menoleh pada yang berbicara barusan. Rupanya Itachi.

"Akhirnya di sini ada yang bersimpati padaku, un," gerutunya. Dia kembali memandang keluar.

"Pain bilang, kita masih punya beberapa dagangan di karavan besar. Kau bisa beli peledak lagi di Perancis untuk koleksi, kalau itu memang hobimu. Peledak di sana lebih murah, katanya," ujar Itachi.

Deidara tak merespon. Matanya menyipit memandang keluar.

Kisame menghela napas dengan keras. "Jadi, begitu tiba di Lourdes, kita berdagang lagi?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Di Zaragoza kemarin, Pain dapat kiriman senjata lagi. Oh, ya. Bijuu kita masih ada yang belum laku." Bijuu di sini adalah seperangkat perhiasan kuno yang tidak terlalu mahal, terdiri atas sembilan benda yang berbeda.

"Kisame? Itachi?" panggil Zetsu.

"Hm?"

"Ya?"

"… Dari tadi ada kendaraan di belakang kita. Kelihatannya motor. Kukira motor itu hendak berbelok ke desa yang ada di bawah tadi. Tapi…"

Itachi melompat dari tempat duduknya ke dekat Zetsu. Dilihat dari spion sebelah kanan, memang di belakang, agak jauh dari mereka, ada sepeda motor yang melaju tanpa menyalakan lampu.

"Dari tadi jaraknya kemari semakin dekat. Apa orang itu butuh bantuan?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tidak jelas apakah pengendara itu laki-laki atau perempuan," gumam Kisame yang juga melihat ke spion.

Zetsu melambatkan karavan dengan ragu-ragu. Karavan besar semakin melaju. "Bagaimana?"

"Coba kaunyalakan lampu belakang kita, Zetsu," kata Itachi. Zetsu melakukan seperti yang diminta, dan Itachi menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, menoleh ke belakang. Motor itu hilang.

Itachi menarik kepalanya masuk. Dia pergi ke jendela sebelah kiri, di sebelah jendela Deidara. Motor itu sekarang ada di kiri, sejajar dengan roda belakang karavan mereka. Pengendara itu laki-laki, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Bajunya serbaputih dari atas ke bawah.

Itachi menjauhi jendela dengan tiba-tiba, mendadak pucat, dan sambil mengambil alat earpiece dia berkata, "Zetsu, tambah kecepatan."

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Zetsu.

Itachi memiliki kebiasaan tidak berbicara dengan lengkap dan detail. Itu yang membuat teman-temannya kadang kesal secara diam-diam. Seperti kali ini. Tapi Zetsu tetap memindah gigi dan menambah kecepatan karavan.

Kisame membantu memecahkan teka-teki satu ini. "Siapa itu, Itachi?" tanyanya.

Itachi yang sedang memasang earpiece hanya memandangi rekan mereka yang satu lagi, yang dari tadi duduk memandang keluar. Deidara juga pasti telah melihat pengendara asing di samping mereka. Anehnya, wajahnya pucat pasi dan mimiknya tampak ngeri, tidak seperti dua yang lain yang penuh ingin tahu.

"Espada," ujar Itachi ke arah earpiecenya. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

1) Peseta: Mata uang Spanyol


	7. Chapter 7: The Espada's Attack

_Previously in Ch.6_: Akatsuki menuju Perancis. Penglihatan baru: Perancis memberi harapan baik. / Nelliel Tu ternyata amnesia; apa saja yang terjadi sebelum lima tahun yang lalu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa. / Itachi tahu tentang Espada?

* * *

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 7: The Espada's Attack

* * *

"Mereka datang, Pain," kata Itachi melalui _earpiece_.

"Espada?" Kisame dan Zetsu kompak bertanya.

Karavan besar mendadak ngebut. Zetsu mengikutinya.

"Mafia. Mereka mengincar Akatsuki." Sambil berkata begitu Itachi memandangi Deidara, yang tadi juga menyebutkan nama itu. Deidara mengerang,

"Tidak. Bukan Akatsuki yang diincar, un.."

Ketiga temannya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

Deidara kesulitan bicara saking takutnya. "Espada… Aku…"

Dor! Dari sebelah kiri karavan mereka terdengar suara tembakan.

"Astaga!" seru Kisame. Wajahnya ikut pucat seperti Deidara.

"Ada alasan bagus kenapa Akatsuki diincar?" gerutu Zetsu sambil menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat. Tapi motor di samping mereka juga menderu.

"Menurut Pain, kita memiliki suatu barang yang mereka inginkan. Tapi Pain sendiri tidak tahu—tidak yakin—apa. Dan kau, Deidara. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku.. Un.. Selama ini aku membohongi kalian." Deidara diam, menunggu reaksi ketiga temannya. Mereka hanya terdiam.

Deidara kelihatan bimbang untuk meneruskan, maka Itachi mendesak, "Ini penting. Lanjutkanlah."

Deidara menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Un, yang kalian tahu selama ini… aku seorang pengedar yang tergila-gila dengan koleksi peledak."

Kisame mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku memang penggila peledak. Tapi… yang sebenarnya, un, aku… aku salah satu agen Del Soccachio."

Ketiga kawannya mengangkat alis keheranan mendengar penuturan Deidara.

"Alessandro Del Soccachio, yang dibunuh oleh 'Ira' itu?" ulang Itachi.

Deidara mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Del Soccachio bukan seorang dermawan, un, itu hanya kedok kekayaannya. Dia pengembang senjata peledak ilegal."

Ketiga orang dalam karavan itu terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

"Peledak koleksiku, peledak yang kujual di pasar kita, un, itu semua produknya."

"'Ira' adalah salah seorang Espada," ujar Itachi. "Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang Espada?"

"Del Soccachio punya banyak informan, un. Dan dia sebetulnya _punya_ banyak musuh. Dia sudah lama diteror sebelum kita tiba di Spanyol. Dia menitipkan penemuan terbarunya padaku begitu kita sampai di Madrid. Dia memintaku berhati-hati terhadap Espada, un. Ciri mereka adalah berbaju serbaputih dan wajah tanpa emosi. Orang yang di sana itu, un," dia menunjuk ke belakang, "kelihatannya dia juga Espada. Dan kau tahu itu, Itachi?"

"Pain sudah lama tahu. Aku tahu tentang itu di hari aku kembali dari Maroko," sahut Itachi.

"Sewaktu peledakku dicuri, kukira itu tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, karena pencuri itu juga mengambil ouken. Tapi, saat kudengar Del Soccachio dan keempat agennya sudah tewas…" Deidara menutup mukanya dengan tangan. "Aku baru sadar, berikutnya bisa jadi aku."

Suasana dalam karavan itu menjadi tegang.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, un," ujar Deidara dengan suara gemetar. "Kenapa mereka mengambil ouken juga? Dan kenapa mereka membuangnya ke anak kecil, un?"

* * *

Ulquiorra membidikkan pistol berperedamnya ke arah ban belakang karavan besar yang berada di depan sambil menjaga keseimbangan di atas motornya.

Psiu. Psiu.

Tembakannya tepat sasaran. Dan dia melihat adanya sebuah lajur yang terbentuk dari cairan yang menetes dari karavan itu. Zommari sudah melubangi tangki bensin mereka di tanah pertanian di bawah. Tembakan keras yang barusan sekadar menakut-nakuti penumpang di atas kedua kendaraan itu.

Di atas sana, menjulang tebing-tebing perbatasan Spanyol dengan Perancis, bagian dari Pegunungan Pyrenees. Espada yang lain sudah menunggu di situ. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berhasil mendapatkan buruan.

Ulquiorra melambatkan laju motornya.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini, Pain?!" teriak Hidan panik dari kursi kemudi. Penumpang karavan besar baru saja menyadari jumlah bahan bakar mereka menyusut dengan cepat.

"Sekitar setengah kilometer lagi ada persimpangan jalan. Kita pilih yang menuju ke bawah," sahut Pain berusaha tenang. "Kaudengar, Itachi? Kita tidak jadi lewat pegunungan," ujarnya lewat _earpiece_. Pain berbalik, memandangi empat anggota Akatsuki di belakangnya. Dia sudah menjelaskan tentang pengejar mereka.

"Apa yang sebetulnya diinginkan Espada itu, Pain?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Senpai, kelihatannya mereka menakutkan…" Tobi merinding.

"Aku belum tahu banyak tentang mereka. Dan aku juga tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka inginkan." Pain mendesah. "Aku harap kita bisa sampai di desa terdekat di bawah nanti, sebelum karavan ini mogok."

* * *

Gempa bumi. Bukan. Gemuruh itu datangnya dari atas. Dengan ngeri Kisame melihat ke atas melalui jendela di sebelah kiri. Batu-batu besar menggelinding ke arah mereka dari tebing di atas.

"Zetsu, tancap gas!" teriaknya.

* * *

"Mereka mau membunuh kita?!" teriak Hidan. Batu-batu besar itu nyaris menimpa kedua karavan.

Pain tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia merangkul Konan yang membisu sambil memandang ke depan.

"Itu persimpangannya!" Kakuzu menunjuk.

Ada dua percabangan jalan. Yang kiri menanjak ke atas, yang kanan melandai ke bawah.

"Ke kanan, Hidan," Pain bicara. "Itachi—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan bersamaan dengan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan, tepat ketika karavan besar sudah berbelok ke kanan. Konan menjerit. Karavan besar terhentak maju akibat ledakan itu, nyaris keluar dari jalan jika Hidan tidak membanting setir tepat pada waktunya. Kecuali si pengemudi, semua penumpang tersungkur ke depan akibat hentakan barusan.

"Demi Jashin!" Hidan menyumpah-nyumpah. Karavan besar tetap melaju. Tapi di belakang mereka tidak ada karavan yang menyusul.

* * *

DUARRR!

Di depan karavan kecil terjadi ledakan. Zetsu yang tadi hendak mengikuti karavan besar ke kanan, membelok dengan tajam ke kiri menghindari ledakan itu. Mereka naik.

"Astaga!" Kisame berseru. Dia dan Itachi terjerembab dengan keras di lantai karavan. Dahi Deidara mencium dipannya.

Kisame segera bangkit, melongok keluar. Dari jalan yang menuju ke atas itu, yang tampak di bawah hanya kepulan debu sisa ledakan.

Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk _earpiece_-nya. "Mati," gumamnya.

* * *

Ulquiorra mengikuti karavan besar ke bawah. Buruan sudah terpisah.

"Ira, bersiaplah." Ulquiorra bicara pada alat komunikasi di tangan kirinya.

* * *

"Kita sudah dekat puncak!" seru Zetsu. Suaranya bergetar.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bunyi yang tak enak didengar—seperti kalau kau menggarukkan kukumu ke papan tulis. Kisame melihat keluar lewat jendela lagi. Ada pengendara motor lagi, tapi yang ini badannya jauh lebih besar dari yang pertama tadi. Pria besar itu menggoreskan sebuah pedang—ya, _pedang_—ke sisi kanan karavan dengan tangan kirinya. Kisame mundur menjauhi jendela, tak bisa berkata-kata saking ngerinya.

Tembakan-tembakan datang lagi, kali ini dari atas tebing.

Deidara, gemetaran di tempat duduknya, berseru, "Aku belum mau mati, un!"

Zetsu merasakan tangannya yang memegang setir berkeringat dingin. Karavan maju terhentak-hentak.

"Zetsu!" seru Itachi. "Kau kenapa?" Dia menghampiri si pengemudi. Tubuh Zetsu gemetaran hebat, dan dia kelihatan seperti akan pingsan. Itachi mendorongnya minggir dan segera mengambil alih kemudi, sambil berseru pada Kisame, "Bantu dia, Kisame!"

Kisame menarik Zetsu untuk duduk ke dipan.

Pria setengah albino itu jauh lebih pucat dari aslinya, dan di dahinya tampak beberapa nadi menegang. Dia masih gemetar. "Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Kisame, memeriksa denyut nadi tangan Zetsu. Degup jantungnya liar sekali.

* * *

Ada obat-obatan, sebut saja **racun**tak mematikan, yang membuat saraf tegang. Pengaruh obat itu tidak langsung tampak. Baru setelah ada rangsangan seperti kejutan listrik, suara ledakan, atau hal-hal lain yang membuat kaget, tubuh akan bereaksi.

Zommari membuat beberapa obat semacam itu. Dan salah satunya dimasukkannya ke dalam minuman Zetsu di Zaragoza dulu. Itu bukan sekadar alkohol yang membuat mabuk.

Meski sudah sepuluh hari berlalu, efek obat itu masih ada. Zommari ahli menciptakan obat tahan lama seperti itu. Dulu dia ahli farmasi. Karena itulah nama aliasnya 'Brujeria', yang berarti 'racun'.

* * *

Itachi menginjak pedal gas sekuat-kuatnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian suara goresan tadi hilang. Si Espada besar tertinggal. Tapi masih ada satu yang dari tadi menembak, dari atas tebing.

Kisame meninggalkan Zetsu yang tak merespon lalu berlari ke gudang dan membongkar barang-barang dagangan. Tidak ada senjata sama sekali. Yang ada hanya _katana_—pedang Jepang—nya, Samehada. Sial! Di mana semua senjata tembak saat dibutuhkan?

Tahu-tahu karavan mereka berguncang-guncang. Roda belakang karavan bocor.

Di belakang sana, dari jendela di gudang, Kisame bisa melihat si Espada besar tadi merusak roda dengan pedangnya. Didengarnya Itachi mengumpat di depan.

Bagaimana sekarang? Tidak ada jalan untuk lari. Sebelah kiri mereka adalah tebing-tebing, di atas dan belakang ada musuh yang menunggu. Di kanan hanya ada jurang. Itachi tadinya berharap mereka segera keluar dari tebing dan tiba di Perancis. Di dekat puncak nanti, ada persimpangan lagi, yang menurun menuju daerah Perancis.

Zetsu berangsur sadar karena guncangan dalam karavan. Deidara masih meringkuk ketakutan di dipannya. Itachi dengan sia-sia menambah kecepatan. Karavan mereka sudah akan tamat.

Kisame bisa melihat ketiga temannya ketakutan. Kisame sendiri merasa begitu. Tapi.

Sebagai salah satu jago pedang dalam Akatsuki, harga dirinya tidak mengizinkannya pasrah pada keadaan seperti ini.

Kisame meraih Samehada.

"Kelihatannya pertarungan jarak dekat akan terjadi," serunya. "Jika demikian, kalian bertiga bisa kabur lebih dulu."

"Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kisame," sahut Itachi dari kursi kemudi. "Kita lawan mereka bersama."

Karavan mulai melambat.

"Kalian tidak punya senjata!" bantah Kisame. "Mereka punya pedang dan pistol!"

Itachi memang menyadari hal itu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau membiarkan sahabatnya itu bertarung sendiri.

Karavan akhirnya berhenti total. Sunyi. Tembakan-tembakan juga berhenti. Itachi mematikan mesin.

Keempat anggota Akatsuki diam dalam ketegangan.

Kisame mendekati pintu belakang dan membukanya dengan gerakan cepat. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kisame bersiap untuk turun.

"Mungkin ini jebakan, un," bisik Deidara ketakutan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau diam saja di sini," balas Kisame.

"Tunggu dulu, Kisame." Itachi bersuara.

"Kalian lewat depan," Kisame berusaha kedengaran tak peduli sekalipun tangannya gemetar. Dia turun.

Deidara bangkit dari kursi kemudi. "Ayo kabur, un," ujarnya pada Itachi dan Zetsu.

Masih merasa tegang, mereka semua turun.

Kisame masih ada di sana, melihat sekeliling. "Ke mana hilangnya mereka?"

Sebuah bayangan melesat di belakang Kisame. Pria besar yang tadi, mengayunkan pedangnya. Kisame secara refleks menangkis serangannya. "Lari!" teriaknya pada yang lain.

Deidara dan Zetsu menarik Itachi—yang terlambat bereaksi—berlari menjauhi karavan.

"Kisame!" seru Itachi.

Mereka bertiga berlari dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan rekan mereka.

* * *

"Pedang yang bagus," kata Yammy menyeringai. "Tapi punyaku lebih bagus." Dia mengayunkan pedang ke arah Kisame.

Traang!

"Bagus atau tidak, Samehada adalah pedang terbaik di dunia," sahut Kisame menahan serangan itu, berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk gemetaran seperti pengecut. Pedang di tangannya ini, sudah bertahun-tahun bertarung bersamanya dan tidak pernah kalah.

Pertarungan dimulai.

* * *

_Pinggiran kota Madrid, 9 Oktober, sore hari._

_._

"_Itachi," bisik Pain terburu-buru. "Hati-hati terhadap mereka yang dinamai Espada."_

"_Siapa?" Itachi mengerutkan alis. Itachi baru akan mengangkut kotak Bijuu dari gudang karavan kecil ke luar, ketika sang ketua tahu-tahu masuk dan menahannya di dalam._

"_Espada," ulang Pain. "Informan kita sudah menyelidiki banyak hal tentang mereka. Organisasi mafia, sepuluh agen utama—sepuluh pedang, arti nama itu—bergerak di Spanyol dan sekitarnya. Mereka selalu pakai baju putih dalam misi."_

"_Lalu?"_

_Pain memandang ke luar dengan gelisah._

"_Hm, yah. Karena kita di Spanyol, sebaiknya berhati-hati," jawabnya. "Espada pernah bergerak di __**Jepang**__. Siapa tahu..."_

_Langit di luar mulai gelap._

_._

_._

_._

-14 Oktober 1974 / From: Dawn / Valencia-

-ADS tidak akan padam jika dipisahkan oleh makhluk bermata sepuluh yang berarti kau salah dan harus mengulangi atau mengawasi pekerjaan merepotkan D titik. ADS koma nomor tiga titik-

_._

_Itachi membakar telegram itu—telegram susulan, bukan yang dibacakan Itachi pada ketiga temannya di karavan kecil—segera sesudah dia memahami artinya. Ambil kata ketiga berturut-turut sesudah kata 'ADS'—yang mestinya merujuk pada 'Alessandro del Socacchio'. Maka bunyi kalimat pertama menjadi:_

"ADS padam oleh sepuluh kau harus mengawasi D."

'_Sepuluh' dalam kode itu, tak lain tak bukan adalah organisasi yang disebut Pain tempo hari. Berarti tulisan 'IRA'—Itachi membacanya di koran—mengarah pada Espada. Sedangkan 'D' yang dimaksud pastilah Deidara._

_Memangnya Deidara kenapa?_

_Benar, yang dicuri adalah peledak Deidara—bersama ouken. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Espada dan Del Soccachio?_

* * *

Deidara, Itachi, dan Zetsu tidak berhenti berlari. Denting pedang yang beradu di kejauhan terdengar samar-samar. Entah dari mana, dalam kegelapan mereka mendengar desingan peluru. Mereka berlari sambil menunduk.

Kelihatannya Zetsu sudah tidak apa-apa. Itachi berlari sambil mengawasinya, setengah takut kalau Zetsu tahu-tahu seperti tadi.

Itachi merasa jahat meninggalkan Kisame di sana. Tapi kalau dia ikut tinggal, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu?

Deidara mendadak berteriak; Itachi dan Zetsu mendengar bunyi debam di belakang mereka.

"Deidara!" seru Itachi, masih berlari bersama Zetsu. Tak ada jawaban. Itachi berhenti. Apa Deidara kena tembak?

"Biarkan, Itachi! Kalau dia memang masih mau hidup, dia pasti selamat," gumam Zetsu. "Kita juga harus segera kabur!"

Mereka kembali berlari. Itachi baru akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Zetsu ketika di belakang mereka terdengar suara mengerikan lagi—ledakan. Jauh, jauh dari tempat kedua orang itu berhenti. Keduanya terpana melihat kobaran api di sana. Karavan mereka, karavan kecil Akatsuki yang membelah Asia dan Afrika selama empat tahun, terbakar.

"Kisame," bisik Itachi.

"Itachi!" Zetsu menariknya untuk lari. Itachi mengikutinya dengan enggan.

Deidara tidak kelihatan.

Zetsu berkata, "Persimpangannya sudah dekat." Tadi saat cahaya ledakan muncul, Zetsu sempat melihat persimpangan itu tinggal beberapa meter di depan.

Mereka mempercepat langkah. Akhirnya! Mereka segera berbelok ke kanan, menuruni tebing. Jalanan di situ tidak begitu mulus, terlalu berbatu-batu.

Mereka masih belum tahu siapa penembak misterius itu—mestinya Espada juga—tapi mereka tidak berani menoleh kembali. Itachi baru menyadari peluru-peluru itu sepertinya hanya untuk menggertak. Tak satupun peluru itu mengenai mereka, hanya kedengaran bunyinya saja… tapi dari tadi dia merasa ada peluru yang melesat di dekatnya, dan mulai berpikir apakah ada penembak jitu sehebat itu?

"Bagaimana ini, Itachi?" Zetsu terengah-engah. "Tidak mungkin kita berlari terus sampai kaki gunung."

"Lalu? Kau punya ide lain selain lari, untuk menghadapi penembak jitu tanpa senjata? Lari terus, kita akan aman," sahut Itachi. Zetsu tahu mereka tak punya jalan lain. Tapi, lari terus? Penembak itu bisa mengincar mereka dalam kegelapan, dan… oh, dia akhirnya menyadari maksud Itachi. Beberapa puluh meter di bawah ada cahaya dan suara samar-samar. Ada orang di sana! Mereka bisa minta bantuan begitu sampai situ.

Ternyata mereka berdua tidak perlu menunggu lama. Tak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah sosok yang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Tapi dengan kecewa Zetsu berkata, "Dia orang tua kelihatannya. Tidak bisa kita mintai bantuan."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus membawanya ikut turun," balas Itachi. Nah, mereka sudah di depan orang tua itu. Rupanya seorang kakek bungkuk. Itachi dan Zetsu meraih tangan kakek itu.

"_Excuse me_, maaf, Kek, di sini berbaha—" kata-kata Itachi tidak selesai, karena seketika itu juga si kakek menarik keluar benda tajam di pinggang kirinya. Zetsu terjengkang terkena sabetan benda itu, yang diayunkan dengan kuat.

Astaga, pedang!

Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir?

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**A.N.**

Waa! Aduh! Roux merasa diri kurang mampu membuat adegan tegang panjang-panjang. Tapi, gimana lagi? Di sini perlu adegan tegang yang alurnya amat sangat rapat. Biar semua detailnya masuk.

Ide pesan bersandi dari Pain itu, Roux comot dari (*agak lupa*) Sherlock Holmes atau bukunya Agatha Christie (Hercule Poirot). Pokoknya novel detektif.

Oh iya (lagi), untuk **GreeNeko23**, sudah puaskah mendapat jawaban? 'Kira-kira Espada vs Akatsuki menang siapa'—tunggu aja. :D

**Dark47** (Guest): Roux masukkin ke fandom Bleach atas saran dua author senior, Mak Rokuna Aldebaran sama Reiya Sumeragi. Di crossover sepi pembaca. Hehe. n_n Kalo di salah satu fandom, readersnya lebih banyak. #Makasih reviewnya juga ya Mak..! (*digampar Rokuna*)

**Brightkazu** (Guest): Ya, Roux kalo baca sendiri fic ini juga rasanya ribet, nomor sekian artinya ini dst. Roux akan coba kasih keterangan istilah langsung dalam kalimatnya aja. Misalnya kayak yang "katana" di atas.

**Sooyun** (Guest): Ah! Ada juga akhirnya yang komentar tentang _slight humor_-tapi-gak-mutu-nya Roux. (*_xoxo_ Sooyun*) Eh-Rokuna juga bilang lucu, kok...

Terakhir: Karena Roux adalah author pemula yang masih meraba-raba dalam gelap (?) untuk mencari gaya menulis yang pas... Di Author's Note, gaya bahasa Roux gado-gado. Pertamanya formal, kaku, terus semi-santai, terus jadi kayak gini. Roux minta maaf atas segala ketidakkonsistenan ini. Tapi dalam fictionnya, Roux tetap konsisten, kan? \(V.V)/

Sudah, sudah. Ntar A. malah lebih panjang dari fictionnya.

For all: Merci beaucoup, thank you very much.


	8. Chapter 8: Hallowe'en of Fear

_Previously in Ch.7_: Espada menyerang Akatsuki di perbatasan Spanyol-Perancis. Deidara-kah, si agen ganda—bekerja pada Akatsuki dan Del Soccachio—yang mereka incar?

#

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 8: Hallowe'en of Fear

_(updated: October 31, 2012 =D)_

* * *

_Berlari._

_Seorang pria kumal berlari di tengah keramaian pejalan kaki. Seorang wanita berambut biru kehijauan mengejarnya. Pria itu membawa sebuah kotak perhiasan. Si wanita lebih cepat._

_._

_Nelliel mencekal tangan pria itu—merebut kotak yang dipegangnya dengan tangan yang satu—dan dalam detik yang sama membanting tubuh orang itu ke trotoar. Pria itu merintih, tapi dia tak bisa bangun. Nelliel memborgol kedua tangannya yang dekil. Rekan polisinya yang baru tiba sambil terengah-engah kemudian menuntun—separuh memapah—pria kumal itu ke mobil polisi._

"_Hebat sekali tadi itu. Di mana kau belajar taekwondo?" Gantenbainne Mosqueda, rekan Nelliel lainnya, bertanya kagum._

"_Itu tadi judo," sahut Nelliel membenarkan. Dia berbalik, menyerahkan kotak perhiasan yang dibawa buronan barusan pada seorang pria tinggi—yang juga baru datang sambil mengatur napasnya. "Ini milik Anda?"_

_Si pria tinggi berkulit hitam menerima kotak itu. "Ya. Terima kasih banyak. Ini untuk istri saya," sahutnya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, karena tadi ikut berlari mengejar si pencuri._

"_Sama-sama. Sudah tugas kami sebagai polisi untuk melindungi warga!" kata Nelliel. Pria itu melangkah pergi. Nelliel naik ke mobil patroli bersama Mosqueda._

"_Akhirnya buron ini tertangkap juga," kata Mosqueda bersemangat. "Tidak kusangka kau punya tangan sekuat itu... Hei, Nel? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya saat si polwan mengerang pelan dan menyentuh pelipisnya._

_Nelliel menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku cuma sedikit pusing. Semalam kurang tidur."_

_Mobil itu melaju ke kantor polda Zaragoza._

_Mosqueda mengamati rekannya dengan agak cemas._

_Nelliel melamun memandangi langit dari jendela. Ada sesuatu barusan… Sesuatu yang rasanya pernah dikenalinya… Tapi dia tak tahu apa._

_._

_Pria hitam tadi, si pemilik kotak perhiasan, adalah Zommari Leroux._

* * *

_Zaragoza, 31 Oktober, sore hari._

.

"_Hmm... Nanti malam kita masak _spaghetti_, bagaimana menurutmu?" Pesche bertanya, tangannya memegang sebungkus makanan instan itu._

"_Terserah. Asal kau yang masak," sahut Dondochakka._

"_Hei! Ide siapa memangnya, beli makanan instan? Kalau aku, mending pesan _pizza_ saja, beres!" Pesche memaksa. Nanti malam Nelliel akan pesta Hallowe'en—beberapa polisi muda memanfaatkan akhir pekan yang jatuh pada hari tradisi itu—jadi kedua bujangan itu harus kerja keras kalau tidak mau kelaparan._

_Tiba-tiba keduanya menegang. Mereka saling lirik._

_Ada hawa membunuh di dekat mereka… Di dalam supermarket itu… Mereka bisa merasakannya._

_Mereka bergegas ke kasir dan membayar _spaghetti_ itu tanpa berdebat lagi._

* * *

Orang bilang malam Hallowe'en hanya menakutkan bagi anak kecil. Tapi tidak begitu adanya dengan yang dialami Itachi dan Zetsu. Ini Hallowe'en terburuk, terseram, tertegang, ter… sepanjang mereka hidup.

Buruk.

Mereka dikejar mafia, tentu saja hal itu buruk.

Seram.

Kakek-Espada di hadapan mereka ini—selain bertubuh besar jika berdiri tegak—memiliki alis dan kumis tebal, serta bekas luka di mata kanan dan dagunya, membuatnya semakin mirip hantu.

Tegang.

Dua lawan satu. Dua muda, satu tua. Tapi yang tua punya pedang, sedang para muda bersenjatakan tangan kosong.

…

Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos?

* * *

"Kalau kita lewat sini, mestinya…" Pain mencermati peta. "Sebentar lagi ada desa kecil, sudah di wilayah Perancis."

"Hei, orang di belakang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, Pain?" ujar Kakuzu dari gudang, tempatnya mengintip ke belakang. "Kukira setelah tangki bensin bocor dan ledakan di jalan, masih ada lagi yang menyusul."

Pain menggigit bibir. "Itulah yang kupikirkan."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra masih melaju di belakang karavan besar. Tiba-tiba alat komunikasi di tangan kirinya bergetar. Pesan suara masuk ke _earpiece_-nya.

* * *

Ilmu bela diri yang dikuasai Akatsuki memang banyak gunanya. Salah satunya untuk hal seperti ini.

.

Itachi merunduk, mengayunkan kakinya untuk menjegal si kakek. Kakek itu bisa menghindar—setua itu masih cukup gesit. Zetsu bangkit dan memukul tangan si kakek yang memegang pedang. Si kakek mengaduh kesakitan, tapi genggamannya kuat dan dia balas menyabet Zetsu—tepat ketika dari belakang, Itachi menerjangnya.

Tapi kakek itu berbalik tepat waktu untuk menghantam dagu Itachi dengan kepalannya yang besar. Itachi terpelanting ke belakang sambil mengerang. Zetsu memiting tangan si kakek, berusaha menjatuhkan pedangnya, tapi gagal. Kakek itu mendorong Zetsu dengan sebelah tangan, membuatnya menubruk Itachi yang sedang berusaha bangun.

Keduanya belum sempat menarik napas saat si kakek sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka, mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, hendak menebas mereka berdua—inikah akhir Itachi dan Zetsu?

.

.

.

Namun itu tidak terjadi. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya yang terang sekali dari belakang mereka, nyaris membutakan pandangan—diiringi bunyi berdesing nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Suara pedang terjatuh kedengaran hanya beberapa sentimeter di depan mereka—juga erangan si kakek Espada. Itachi dan Zetsu mengira mereka sudah berada di akhirat ketika seseorang menabrak mereka dari belakang.

"Tunggu apa lagi, un?"

.

Deidara?

.

Itachi dan Zetsu segera bangkit serabutan.

"Kau masih hidup, rupanya?" Zetsu berkomentar sambil berlari, di sela-sela napasnya yang payah.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, un?!" seru Deidara.

"Nanti saja kalau mau bertengkar!" seru Itachi.

Lari, lari, lari!

Langkah berat si kakek mulai terdengar.

* * *

"Kenapa, Los Lobos?"

Starrk melangkah pelan-pelan, mengiringi Barragan yang berjalan cepat ke arah Itachi dkk.

"Ternyata ada satu orang lagi. Kukira dia sudah mati kena tembakanku."

Barragan menggeram. "Dasar! Sekarang semuanya lolos! Gara-gara kau!" Dia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. "Sialan, sialan! Mata tuaku tidak tahan cahaya seterang itu!"

Starrk hanya menguap. "Sori, aku ngantuk sekali, Arrogante. Lagipula, misi kita bukan membunuh ketiga orang itu, ingat?"

Barragan melambatkan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa kita tetap membuntuti mereka?" Starrk menguap lagi. "Sudah cukup mereka tahu bahwa mereka dalam bahaya. Lagipula…" Starrk menoleh ke belakang sambil bergumam, "misi kita sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali," dia menambahkan dalam hati, "_dan tidur_."

Barragan berhenti, menggeram kesal. "Aku benci misi seperti ini!"

* * *

Kakuzu yang melihat dari jendela gudang terbelalak, nyaris tak percaya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata.

Espada di atas motor, yang menguntit karavan besar sejak ledakan tadi, tahu-tahu berhenti. Lalu memutar balik. Ya, _berbalik_. Motor itu melaju kembali ke arah yang sudah dilewati.

"Dia berbalik arah, Pain! Apa maksudnya ini?" serunya ke luar gudang. Pain melongok lewat jendela, dan benarlah apa yang dikatakan si bendahara.

* * *

Deidara, Itachi, dan Zetsu tidak berhenti berlari. Mereka semakin mendekati sumber cahaya di bawah—rupanya sekelompok penjelajah alam.

Mereka berteriak-teriak, menjelaskan kejadian di puncak dan bahaya yang menanti jika orang-orang itu tetap berkemah di sana, namun para petualang Perancis itu menertawakan mereka. Malah ada yang berseru "_Trick or treat!_" dan bertepuk tangan. Astaga. Mereka disangka sedang pesta kostum Hallowe'en?—mengingat penampilan mereka yang berantakan.

"Sudahlah, un, kita turun terus. Kalau mereka mau mati, un, itu bukan urusan kita," usul Deidara. Saat itu Zetsu terhuyung. Itachi dan Deidara lalu membantu Zetsu berlari, melihat keadaannya itu.

Saat mereka sudah agak jauh di bawah, dari atas sana kedengaran suara banyak orang menjerit.

* * *

Nelliel pulang ke apartemennya pukul satu pagi, diantar oleh Mosqueda.

Rekan polisinya itu kelihatannya naksir dirinya. Perhatian sekali.

Bukannya Nelliel tidak peduli atau rasis atau apa—Mosqueda adalah satu dari sekian banyak polisi Zaragoza yang keturunan Negro—tapi untuk saat ini ia merasa lebih baik tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun.

Lampu-lampu kamar sudah padam. Pesche dan Dondochakka pasti sudah tidur. Nelliel merasa agak bersalah meninggalkan mereka berdua—makan apa mereka tadi?

Sambil melepas hiasan kepalanya—wig ular—Nelliel berjalan ke kamar mandi. Memandangi bayangannya di cermin, Nelliel bergumam, "Kurang menyeramkan untuk seorang Medusa." Dia membungkuk, membasuh mukanya.

Sesuatu menggeser di belakangnya. Nelliel segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dia belum sempat berbalik. Dia membatu melihat bayangan seseorang di cermin.

"Kau—"

* * *

Menjelang fajar, Deidara, Itachi, dan Zetsu sudah sampai di lembah Pegunungan Pyrenees. Sudah masuk daerah Perancis.

Mereka bertiga betul-betul lega melihat matahari terbit. Mereka meyakini fajar sebagai pertanda baik, begitu filosofi Pain mengenai nama 'Akatsuki'—yang dalam bahasa asalnya berarti 'fajar'.

Mereka beristirahat di sebuah ladang yang terbengkalai. Bersembunyi di balik rimbunan semak.

Sekarang, setelah semua ketegangan sudah lewat, keletihan menyerbu setiap tulang dan otot. Bengkak dan memar. Deidara yang kelihatan paling sehat. Itachi bersandar ke pohon dan Zetsu berbaring terlentang.

"Apa yang terjadi waktu itu, Deidara?" Zetsu bertanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Un, aku… Tersandung."

Zetsu membuka matanya.

"Dibanding semua pengalamanku dan Itachi, berhadapan dengan tua bangka jago pedang, kau hanya _tersandung_?" Zetsu menyumpah-nyumpah. "Kenapa bukan _aku_ saja yang tersandung?" gerutunya.

Itachi hanya memandangi Deidara dengan letih. "Ledakan cahaya yang membuat Espada itu lengah…?"

Deidara mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku. Aku masih punya peledak kecil di sakuku, un. Yang satu itu tidak berdaya hancur, tapi bagus buat pengalih perhatian."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau punya senjata?" tanya Zetsu ketus.

Deidara mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau tahu, un, _seni_ yang dibuat pada momen yang tepat—"

"Sudahlah," Itachi menengahi. Zetsu dan Deidara tidak bicara lagi, sama-sama menghela napas kesal.

Selama beberapa saat, yang kedengaran hanya napas berat Zetsu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kisame?" Itachi memecah keheningan.

Deidara menggeleng. "Dia pasti masih di dekat karavan waktu ledakan yang satu…"

"Yang itu bukan ulahmu, kan?" potong Zetsu.

"Tentu saja bukan, un! Peledak yang seperti itu kan dicuri!" balas Deidara.

"Masa si Espada Besar yang membuat ledakan itu?"

"Mana kutahu! Pokoknya aku tidak lihat Kisame lagi, un."

Mereka bertiga membisu.

Itachi punya firasat buruk. "Harusnya kita tidak meninggalkannya," gumam Itachi. Dia sangat menyesal meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Kalaupun Kisame hidup setelah adanya ledakan itu, dia masih harus menghadapi Espada. Itachi tahu Kisame mahir bermain pedang, tapi Espada jelas tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

Satu hal buruk lagi, yaitu karavan kecil mereka yang tak terselamatkan. Dan mereka kini terpencar dari enam teman yang lain.

Satu-satunya hal yang _agak_ baik adalah, di gudang karavan kecil tinggal beberapa dagangan yang kurang berharga. Jadi kerugian mereka tidak _sangat_ parah, tapi, yah, tetap _parah_.

Deidara menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Bukan salahku," erangnya. "Aku tidak tahu bakal begini, un. Aku hanya ingin koleksi peledak."

Zetsu menggeram kesal. "Bukankah kau yang diincar mereka, hah? Espada-espada itu menguntit kita karena dirimu. Masih bisa bilang itu bukan salahmu?"

"Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku!" Deidara mendongak, membela diri. "Dan Akatsuki mendapat penghasilan yang lumayan karena peledak Del Soccachio, un!"

"Tetap saja kau menyeret kita semua dalam masalah. Dan sekarang kita juga tidak tahu nasib teman-teman yang lain, kan?!" Zetsu membalas. "Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati dalam menjalin relasi bisnis."

"Kau sendiri, un? Apa yang terjadi waktu itu di Zaragoza? Esteban _melihatmu_ berjualan. Itu yang kausebut hati-hati, un?!" seru Deidara. Dengan berang Zetsu bangkit, melompat menerjang Deidara.

"Hei, hei! Jangan bertengkar di saat seperti ini!" Itachi melompat maju, mencoba melerai. Zetsu sudah meraih kerah baju Deidara tapi Itachi mendorongnya mundur.

"Kita sudah cukup terpecah-pecah tanpa bertengkar," ujarnya.

Zetsu mendengus, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"Ya, ya, Tuan Uchiha yang bijaksana," cemooh Deidara. "Kalau kita tidak mengikuti petunjuk masa depanmu yang konyol itu—mansion mewah, menara Eiffell—kita tidak akan seperti ini, un."

* * *

"Kita terus, atau balik?" tanya Hidan.

"Terus dulu. Balik pun, karavan ini bakal mogok sebelum kita bertemu teman-teman kita lagi," sahut Pain.

.

.

.

Karavan besar sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda akan mogok, dan untungnya keenam Akatsuki itu sudah sampai di sebuah desa, jauh dari perbatasan.

Kakuzu dan Hidan membeli bensin di sana, dan Tobi mencoba mereparasi karavan mereka. Anggota Akatsuki termuda itu tak hanya pandai berbahasa, tapi juga paham tentang mesin.

Yang lain melemaskan kaki di sekitar situ.

Pain memandang ke atas, ke Pegunungan Pyrenees. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana keadaan keempat teman mereka di sana. Dia bergumam,

"Hallowe'en tahun ini betul-betul mimpi buruk."

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Los Lobos : serigala (Spa)

Arrogante : angkuh, arogan (Spa)


	9. Chapter 9: Art is a Bang, Hm!

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 9: Art is a Bang, Hm!

* * *

_Nepal Museum, Kathmandu, 1970._

.

.

Siang itu, museum agak lebih ramai dari biasanya, karena beberapa pejabat penting ikut melihat-lihat koleksi lukisan di situ.

Zetsu, yang sekarang memakai setelan jas, tidak kelihatan seperti Zetsu. Kulitnya gelap, kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Dia menggenggam alat kecil semacam _walkie-talkie_ di tangannya.

Zetsu tampak seperti salah satu _bodyguard_ para pejabat.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Dia berjalan di tengah lalu-lalang orang di dalam museum dan berbelok ke lorong di sisi kiri. Di situ sepi, karena tidak dibuka untuk pameran lukisan. Tapi ada _satu_ orang. Begitu Zetsu muncul di ujung lorong, orang itu—bercadar, berseragam petugas kebersihan—berjalan ke arahnya, mendorong troli peralatan bersih-bersih.

Keduanya berpapasan. Diam saja, seolah tak saling kenal.

Zetsu membuka pintu yang paling ujung, persis di sudut dua lorong yang bertemu. Harusnya pintu itu terkunci, tapi petugas barusan sudah membukakan kunci itu untuknya.

_Kakuzu memang hebat_, batin Zetsu. Kan dia memang sudah terlatih membongkar pintu ruangan yang terkunci. Karena itulah Kakuzu dulu kabur dari keluarga dan teman-temannya. Terlalu sering mencuri di koperasi milik ayahnya—dulu dia penjudi yang payah—dan saat akhirnya nyaris ketahuan, dia minggat. Numpang tinggal di rumah Hidan yang jadi kawan baiknya lewat judi.

Begitu Zetsu sudah di dalam ruangan, dia merasakan perubahan suhu yang drastis. Panas sekali.

Ruangan kecil itu nyaris kosong, di tengahnya hanya ada satu pajangan dalam kotak kaca. Di sekitar kotak itu, menempel di dinding, ada empat alat yang tampak mengancam. Keempat alat itu membentuk formasi bujur sangkar yang sempurna. Lalu ada sebuah lagi yang mirip, namun letaknya di dekat pintu dan ukurannya lebih kecil.

Zetsu menekan satu tombol di alat yang dekat pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati kotak. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke dalam area bujur sangkar.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_Bagus_, batinnya. Ide Itachi berhasil. Ruangan itu menggunakan sistem keamanan termo. Alarm akan berbunyi jika terdeteksi perubahan suhu yang tidak merata—misalnya jika dilewati tubuh manusia. Jadi, cara mengakalinya dengan _mengubah_ suhu ruangan itu saja agar menjadi sama dengan suhu tubuh.(*) Kakuzulah yang membawa dan menyalakan pemanas mini di dekat pintu itu.

Zetsu mengutak-atik kunci kotak kaca. Kunci kombinasi. Konan berhasil mengorek informasi bahwa setiap hari kode keamanannya diganti, yaitu enam digit bulan-tanggal-tahun.

0-4-0-1-7-0

Klik. Zetsu membuka kotak itu dengan mudah. Dia mengambil benda di dalamnya—kalung dengan batu delima berbentuk rubah—dan menyelipkannya ke saku. Dia meraih alat pemanas tadi, mematikannya, dan keluar dari situ.

Belum ada dua langkah Zetsu bergerak dari pintunya, pintu di seberangnya terbuka. Dalam sepersekian detik, pria hitam-tapi-putih itu panik; di saat bersamaan, orang yang membuka pintu seberang tadi memekik pelan.

Pencuri juga?

Zetsu cepat-cepat menetralkan sikap tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan seolah tidak melihat orang berambut pirang itu. Tapi dari belakangnya terdengar seruan,

"He! Sedang apa di situ?!"

Zetsu menoleh dan membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya dengan penuh gaya yang mengesankan seolah dia memang _bodyguard_ pejabat penting; tapi karena orang pirang di sebelahnya itu langsung lari, penjaga museum yang berseru tadi bergegas ke situ juga.

"Hei!" seru Zetsu, ikut-ikutan mengejar si pirang. Si penjaga menyusul di belakangnya dan bertanya pada Zetsu,

"Anda pengawal siapa?"

Zetsu menoleh sekilas dan menyahut, "Maharaja Gupta dari India."

Si penjaga yang wajahnya tampak bodoh mengangguk-angguk.

Si pirang yang dikejar berbelok.

Tahu-tahu beberapa _bodyguard_ sungguhan bermunculan dari lorong satunya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Zetsu serta berseru satu sama lain,

"Dia siapa?"

Si penjaga melirik _bodyguard_ di sampingnya dan bergumam, "Tunggu, tunggu… Tidak ada tamu yang bernama Maharaja Gupta hari ini." Dia menoleh dan menghardik Zetsu, "Kau—"

"Sial," umpat Zetsu dalam bahasa ibunya, lalu berlari mendahului si penjaga.

Begitulah resikonya kalau asal mengarang, Zetsu!

Zetsu berlari di belakang si pirang. Aneh, barusan orang itu menoleh kaget ke arahnya waktu dia mengucapkan "Sial". Tapi siapapun _dia_, kalau sampai Zetsu tertangkap di sini... Orang pirang itu harus menanggung akibatnya.

Penjaga yang makin banyak jumlahnya mulai bermunculan di ujung lorong sebelah sana. Depan dan belakang tertutup. Oh, tidak.

"Sial, sial!" gumam Zetsu lagi, hampir berhasil meraih rambut panjang si pirang.

Hup. Masih sambil berlari, si pirang bisa berkelit. Sebuah bungkusan plastik jatuh dari tangannya. Cepat-cepat diambilnya lagi, sebelum Zetsu sempat berbuat sesuatu.

Isi plastik itu bubuk berwarna kecoklatan. Kokain?

"_Nihon-jin desu ka_, kau orang Jepang?" tanya si pirang tiba-tiba.

Zetsu terpana mendengar orang asing itu bicara—sementara itu, gerombolan penjaga makin dekat...

Tiba-tiba,

**DUARRR!**

Lorong itu dipenuhi asap kebiruan berbau menyengat.

"Ayo lari!" seru si pirang, menarik tangan Zetsu ke lorong tengah—Zetsu baru tahu di situ ada pertigaan.

Masih dalam ketersimaan, Zetsu berlari, digandeng orang asing penyelamat itu. Penjaga-penjaga di belakang berseru-seru marah dan kaget.

Si pirang ternyata membawanya langsung ke luar museum. Di situ, si pirang melempar sesuatu—peledak—ke arah segelintir penjaga.

**BUM!**

Asapnya kelabu pekat, agak pedas di mata. Keduanya berlari lagi ke seberang jalan tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Mendadak, orang itu melepaskan Zetsu dan melompat ke semak-semak.

Zetsu berseru, "Hei, kau!" sambil mengejarnya. Kali ini dia yang menarik tangan orang itu.

"Apa lagi, un?"

"Ke sini," gumam Zetsu, berlari ke arah pondok kecil di dekat museum itu. Si pirang ikut dengannya.

Di samping pondok, sebuah sepeda motor terparkir. Seorang penunggang berambut merah duduk di atas kendaraan itu. Begitu melihat Zetsu, dia menstarter motornya dan berseru,

"Lama sekali!"

Si rambut merah baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Zetsu. "Siapa ini?"

Zetsu mendorong si pirang naik ke motor sambil menyahut, "Nanti kuceritakan. Ayo cabut." Dan Zetsu sendiri naik, duduk paling belakang.

Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, Sasori melajukan motornya.

"Terima kasih, un," gumam si pirang. "Kalian penyelamatku."

.

Si pirang itu bernama Deidara. Orang Jepang asli. Suka koleksi peledak dari mercon banting, bom asap, sampai granat kecil. Tentu koleksinya tidak sampai TNT atau semacamnya—namanya bunuh diri tentu.

Dia seorang pengedar narkoba, tapi bukan pecandu. Candu dalam hidupnya hanyalah peledak. Orang aneh.

Hari itu, saat Zetsu mencuri Bijuu terakhir, Kyuubi, Deidara bermaksud mengambil _barang terlarang_ itu, yang diselundupkan oleh salah satu pengunjung museum.

Zetsu melihat bahwa Deidara bermanfaat bagi Akatsuki karena punya bakat menyelinap dan kabur, terutama secara mencolok-tapi-tak-kasat-mata berkat peledaknya. Dan si pirang itu memang menyelamatkannya—meski yang membuat Zetsu nyaris tertangkap juga Deidara.

.

Deidara berkelana dari satu negara ke negara lain. Dia tidak punya orang tua maupun saudara. Dulu sekali, waktu ia masih tinggal di Jepang, dia mempelajari bela diri dari kakeknya, Tsuchikage. Kakeknyalah yang mengenalkannya pada peledak—di desa, anak-anak sangat suka mainan peledak. Si kakek membuat dan menjual kembang api dan bom asap, warna-warni. Mudah saja kalau kau bisa memperoleh magnesium atau rubidium dan yang lainnya serta mencampurnya dengan tepat.

Tapi si kakek meninggal begitu cepat. Deidara baru lima belas waktu itu.

Sejak itu Deidara hidup berpindah-pindah, memperoleh biayanya dari peredaran narkoba dan penjualan peledak. Peledak-peledak milik kakeknya dibawanya. Deidara menyukai warna-warna unik, suara-suara keras-lemah dan abstrak yang ditimbulkan benda itu. Deidara menyebutnya _seni_.

Karena Deidara bisa merakit peledak sendiri—diajari kakeknya, katanya—Pain menganggap hal itu merupakan keuntungan. Tidak usah kulakan, tapi dapat uang.

Deidara direkrut oleh Pain setelah lolos uji bela diri, dan beberapa tes lain.

.

Saat ujian bela diri itu, Deidara membuat Hidan marah besar.

Pertarungan dilakukan tanpa senjata—saat itu Deidara diberi petunjuk untuk menyerang hanya mereka yang tidak memegang senjata: jadi Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu. Kisame cukup bijak untuk menonton dari sisi karavan besar—bersama Pain dan Konan—memegang Samehada-nya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan lawan dalam ujian itu.

Harusnya Hidan tidak di dekat-dekat situ tanpa sabitnya. Hidan tidak bisa bela diri sama sekali. Dan Deidara menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

Tapi bukan itu intinya yang membuat Hidan mengamuk.

Deidara membuat kalung jimatnya putus. Bukan disengaja.

Waktu itu, Hidan sedang melakukan salah satu ritualnya, berjalan sambil menggenggam kalung dan menggumamkan mantra-mantra. Tak tahunya Deidara mengira Hidan juga lawannya.

.

Hidan tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Deidara sejak saat itu, meskipun kalungnya sudah dibetulkan. Dia menganggapnya sebagai perendahan Dewa Jashin, karena Deidara merasa bersalah pun tidak—baik dalam merusak kalung itu maupun dalam menginterupsi ritual Hidan.

Deidara sendiri yang menganggap hal itu bukan masalah besar—"_Hanya kalung putus, un! Dunia tidak akan kiamat karena itu!_"—tak bisa melewatkan hari tanpa mencela kepercayaan Hidan itu. Di luar Jepang, aliran Jashin dianggap sesat.

Hidan membalas dengan mengolok-olok sifat seni Deidara—"_Cuma orang bodoh yang mengoleksi peledak, menyimpannya di bawah bantalnya, dan menyebutnya _seni_. Cih. Seni apa?! Apa bagusnya suara-suara keras tak beraturan dan bikin orang jantungan?!_"

Deidara suka sekali mengganggu ritual Hidan, dan Hidan dalam doa-doanya memohon pada dewanya untuk menjatuhi Deidara hukuman-hukuman sadis.

Begitulah sejarahnya perang dingin _Tom and Jerry_ dalam Akatsuki. Fanatik kepercayaan versus fanatik barang fana.

.

Setelah Deidara menjadi anggota, Akatsuki berjumlah ganjil, sembilan orang. Sebelumnya, tiap-tiap anggota punya masing-masing satu teman dekat yang biasanya diberi tugas berpasangan oleh Pain untuk mencuri dan sebagainya. Pain sendiri dengan istrinya, Hidan dengan Kakuzu, Zetsu dengan Sasori, dan Itachi dengan Kisame. Jadi Deidara belum punya partner.

.

Tobi direkrut beberapa bulan setelah Akatsuki meninggalkan Nepal. Mereka sudah sampai di Kuwait. Penduduknya tidak bisa bahasa Inggris.

Waktu itu mereka memang tidak berniat berdagang di sana, hanya lewat saja, hendak langsung ke Arab Saudi. Tapi karavan mereka agak rewel dan butuh reparasi.

Dengan susah payah mereka mendapatkan montir. Tapi kerjanya lamban sekali; kelihatannya dia belum terlalu mengerti apa yang diinginkan pengguna jasanya. Itachi tinggal untuk memberinya perintah-perintah dengan isyarat—karena dia yang paling sabar kalau disuruh seperti itu—sedang yang lain jalan-jalan sambil beli makanan.

Di Kuwait, orang-orang selalu sibuk berlalu-lalang. Dan banyak orang mudah tersinggung.

Hidan, yang paling mudah panas di Akatsuki, membuat masalah di pasar. Seorang pedagang minuman yang membawa dua nampan di kedua tangannya, tersenggol oleh Hidan. Dagangannya tumpah sebagian. Orang itu menyerukan beberapa kalimat dengan suara keras pada Hidan. Hidan tidak mengerti apa isi kata-katanya, karena itu dia hanya membungkuk minta maaf dan tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi; tapi si pedagang lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan berseru dengan nada kasar.

Hidan tidak terima. Dia balas mengumpat, dalam bahasa Jepang campur Inggris—sia-sia tentu. Orang-orang di pasar itu jadi mengerumuni mereka, dan bahkan Pain pun kesulitan _menjinakkan_ si Jashinist.

Yang sebenarnya adalah, si pedagang hanya ingin Hidan mengganti rugi tanpa ribut. Tapi Hidan yang tidak mengerti bahasanya tidak melakukan yang dia minta, dan malah mengira orang itu memang ingin ribut-ribut.

.

Saat itu, seseorang bertopeng mendekat ke sumber keramaian dan bicara beberapa patah kata pada si pedagang. Pedagang itu menjelaskan dengan nada marah yang ditekan—sepertinya orang bertopeng itu sudah dikenal orang-orang di situ. Si topeng lalu bicara pada Hidan, dalam bahasa Jepang. Hidan tentu saja kaget, tapi dijelaskannya pula pendapatnya. Kemudian si topeng bicara lagi pada si pedagang selama beberapa saat, lalu memberinya sejumlah uang lokal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rombongan Akatsuki.

Si pedagang kemudian _tersenyum_ sopan pada Hidan, lalu menjabat tangannya—Hidan melongo—dan pergi begitu saja dengan dagangannya yang tersisa. Orang-orang pun bubar. Juga si topeng. Tapi Pain cepat tanggap. Disusulnya orang asing itu.

.

Tobi, meski agak kekanak-kanakan untuk seorang remaja enam belas tahun, pintar berbahasa asing. Dia keluar dari Jepang setelah kecelakaan maut di atas kapal pesiar—kebakaran hebat—yang menewaskan keluarganya dan membuat wajahnya separuh cacat. Biasanya Tobi memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan cacatnya itu. Tapi di balik itu, dia seorang yang humoris meski kadang banyolannya garing.

Mungkin sifatnya yang lucu dan aneh itu sebagai antisipasi kekurangan fisiknya. Atau otaknya yang jadi agak kacau karena gas beracun waktu kebakaran? Entahlah.

Tobi pernah mencoba menjadi penerjemah di India dengan nama samaran dan sebagainya, dan dia bisa mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk hidup—lalu pergi ke negara lain.

Tobi tidak pernah menetap terlalu lama di suatu tempat—cita-citanya adalah berkeliling dunia dan menguasai semua bahasa yang ada. Impian gila, memang. Agak mustahil, tapi masih mungkin.

.

Alasan Tobi direkrut tanpa banyak ujian adalah karena dia ahli bahasa. Ditambah mengerti mesin.

Tobi tidak bisa bela diri. Deidara yang akhirnya mengajarinya. Itu membuatnya dekat dengan Senpai pirang itu.

.

.

.

Sepuluh Akatsuki terdiri atas orang-orang muda: Sasori, sembilan belas; Itachi dan Deidara delapan belas; lalu Tobi. Kakuzu yang paling tua, dua sembilan. Hidan dan Zetsu, dua puluh tujuh. Pain dua puluh empat, Konan dua puluh dua. Kisame dua puluh satu.

Mengenai latar belakang masing-masing anggota, hanya Pain dan Konan yang tahu semuanya. Anggota-anggota veteran seperti Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Sasori, sudah saling mengetahui latar masing-masing. Sedang Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, dan Tobi termasuk anggota baru. Keempat anggota yang disebut sebelumnya tidak tahu menahu tentang mereka.

Yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa keempat _newcomer_ itu mengalami peristiwa yang berat untuk diceritakan. Inti latar belakang yang disampaikan Pain adalah bahwa keempatnya tak punya sanak saudara lagi. Tidak seperti yang lain-lain. Sasori kabur dari orang tua dan neneknya karena merasa dikekang dogma keluarga yang mengharuskannya menjadi dokter; pemilik rambut merah itu inginnya jadi ahli hipnotis, sesuatu yang sudah dicapainya dan terus dikembangkannya. Zetsu tadinya akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya, tapi dia lebih memilih mendalami seni peran; jadi, pilihannya sama dengan Sasori. Kakuzu juga demikian. Kalau Hidan, semua keluarganya memang bepergian ke berbagai tempat dalam rangka penyebaran aliran Jashin. Jadi tidak satupun dari keluarga itu yang tahu bahwa Hidan sebetulnya pergi untuk tujuan lain.

Pain lihai sekali menemukan orang-orang yang tepat untuk organisasinya. Orang-orang yang tidak terikat apapun untuk diajak berkelana dalam pelanggaran hukum. Orang-orang yang punya harapan baru dengan bergabung di Akatsuki.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Deidara menceritakan latar belakangnya. Tapi tidak semuanya disampaikan.

Sesungguhnya, kakeknya dulu pernah bekerja pada Alessandro Del Soccachio. Setelah pensiun dan kembali ke tanah airnya, Tsuchikage tetap mengembangkan sendiri hal-hal yang dipelajarinya dari Del Soccachio. Kabarnya eksperimennya sendiri melebihi temuan orang Spanyol itu. Tapi Tsuchikage sudah tua dan tidak berminat lagi pada bisnis peledak. Diapun tidak mau cucunya yang masih kecil itu coba-coba membuat peledak, jadi, meski Deidara selalu merengek minta diajari, Tsuchikage berteguh pada pendiriannya. Tapi setelah dia meninggal, Del Soccachio menghubungi si cucu, mengajaknya bergabung seperti kakeknya dulu.

Deidara, yang diiming-imingi akan diajari membuat peledak tertentu dan boleh memiliki peledak yang dia suka secara gratis, tentu saja menyambut tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

Dua tahun dihabiskan Deidara di Madrid, dididik oleh agen-agen Del Soccachio yang lain, lalu kembali ke Jepang dengan koleksi yang lebih banyak dan mutakhir.

Meskipun sudah diambil sumpahnya untuk mengabdi pada Akatsuki, dia tidak melepaskan perannya di perusahaan Del Soccachio. Deidara memang tipe orang seperti itu. Terlalu fanatik akan sesuatu, sampai menghalalkan segala cara demi kepuasan itu, termasuk mengabdi pada dua tuan.

Bagaimana caranya dia menyelundupkan peledak Del Soccachio?

Hampir tiap negara punya jaringan peredaran narkoba. Selalu Deidara yang mengontak jaringan-jaringan ini untuk memperoleh stok dagangan Akatsuki. Nah, saat dia pergi beberapa hari untuk mengurus hal _itu_, diam-diam dia juga mengambil peledak yang dikirimkan Del Soccachio ke ibukota. Memang tidak di semua negara ada. Cabang perusahaan itu hanya ada di Teheran, Baghdad, Riyadh, Kairo, dan Tripoli.

Deidara selalu mengatakan bahwa semua peledak yang dijual adalah koleksinya, dan dia memang membuat sendiri beberapa. Dan tidak ada di antara Akatsuki yang mau repot-repot mengecek jumlah peledak Deidara yang bejibun di gudang.

* * *

_Zaragoza, 1 November 1974, dini hari._

.

Nelliel menjerit dan menerjang seorang yang tinggi besar di belakangnya. Keduanya bergulat di lantai kamar mandi. Nelliel memukul-mukul sisi tubuh orang berkostum _Cyclops_—monster raksasa Yunani bermata satu—itu dengan seperlima belas tenaganya.

"Cukup, cukup! Nel, hentikan!"

"Rasakan ini! Hiaat~"

"Ampun, Nel! Hentikan itu!" rintih si _Cyclops_.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau berani menantang Medusa." Nelliel akhirnya berhenti, lalu bangkit. _Cyclops_ itu melepas topengnya—rupanya Pesche. Dondochakka menggendongnya di bahu sehingga mereka kelihatan tinggi. Keduanya melepas kostum dengan serabutan. Nelliel terkekeh.

"Sudah puas menakutiku?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Kedua pria itu meringis malu.

"Gagal total," sahut Pesche.

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu dia di depan kamarnya," gerutu Dondochakka.

Nelliel keluar dari kamar mandi sambil masih terkikik geli. Kedua mantan _fraccion_-nya itu ingin ikut memeriahkan Malam Hallowe'en rupanya.

"Bagaimana pestanya, Nel?" Pesche juga keluar, menenteng kepala _Cyclops_ yang jelek. Nelliel sedang minum di ruang makan.

"Seru. Ada yang jadi _zombie_ dan _Frankenstein_, _werewolf_, drakula, ah iya, temanku Mosqueda menjadi Davy Jones dengan jenggot guritanya yang menjijikkan." Dia menghabiskan air putih dingin itu.

Bawabawa, kucing hitam peliharaan mereka, melompat naik ke meja makan. Nelliel mengusirnya turun.

"Lalu, kalian tadi makan apa?"

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum Pesche dan Dondochakka bersamaan menjawab, "_Spaghetti_."

Nelliel menangkap setitik nada gelisah dalam jawaban mereka. Dia memandang mereka tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Kedua _ex-fraccion_ itu saling lirik, ragu-ragu.

"Ehm, yah… Ada satu hal yang cukup genting…"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

(*)Diadaptasi dari film _Thomas Crown Affair_.

A.N.

Tak perlu memikirkan masalah umur! Roux buat semuanya berbeda dengan aslinya. n_n Kan repot kalau di sini Kakuzu umurnya 91! (*heegh*)

Maaf update-nya lama…

R&R?


	10. Chapter 10: Senior

Warning: OC(s), Crossover Bleach-Naruto, AU, OOC

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 10: Senior

* * *

Ulquiorra melaju menuruni Pegunungan Pyrenees.

Di balik helmnya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menguap.

Sejak kemarin siang dia belum istirahat. Dan sekarang dia harus menguntit seseorang di Barcelona—Tuan Aizen mendadak memberi perintah itu.

Ulquiorra sebetulnya tidak setuju pada Tuan Aizen, karena begitu saja menghentikan tugasnya dalam Misi _Mardi Gras_. Masa tahu-tahu berhenti dan meninggalkan gerombolan yang dikejar? Sungguh tak sesuai dengan tipenya. Ulquiorra _selalu_ melaksanakan misi sampai tuntas.

Tapi, mau apa lagi kalau memang Tuan Aizen menginginkan demikian?

Quatro Espada itu menguap lagi.

Hei, dia kan bukan orang macam Starrk yang tukang kuap?

* * *

Alvaro Thunderwitch melangkahkan kakinya yang sakit ke luar gerbang _Universidad de Barcelona_ sambil mengeluh keras. Sepatu yang dipakainya lebih berfungsi sebagai penjepit kaki daripada alas kaki.

Kakak angkatnya, Cirucci, yang kemarin membelikan benda itu untuknya. Perempuan memang tak bisa diandalkan dalam memilih baju dan sepatu yang nyaman—yang penting modelnya bagus. Begitu pula yang di kaki Alvaro ini. Ingin rasanya dia membuangnya.

Tapi tidak bisa begitu. Keluarga Thunderwitch selalu baik terhadapnya. Harusnya Alvaro bersyukur dibelikan barang-barang bagus oleh keluarga yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Di panti asuhannya dulu, pakaian dan lainnya yang dipakai anak-anak yang lebih muda adalah bekas pakai yang lebih senior.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang senior…

Alvaro menepuk jidatnya dengan keras dan berhenti berjalan. Dia ada janji dengan seorang seniornya untuk membahas kepanitiaan OSPEK tahun ajaran yang akan datang.

Alvaro melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang jam sepuluh lebih. Uh-oh. Tadi dia berjanji akan bertemu jam setengah sepuluh.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik arah dan berlari.

Baru beberapa detik, dia mengerang kesakitan dan berhenti lagi. Kakinya! Sepatu itu dipakai saja sudah membuat sakit, apalagi digunakan untuk lari. Alvaro merutuk, berjongkok hendak melepas sepatunya.

**Graak. **Suara roda motor beradu dengan kerikil.

Pemuda itu mendongak karena suara barusan lewat dekat sekali dengannya. Tapi ia jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Waa!"

Alvaro melirik ke motor barusan dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati. Sudah kakinya sakit, jatuh dekat kubangan lumpur pula!

Pengendara motor berhelm itu tidak berhenti, tapi dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang barusan jatuh.

Alvaro sudah akan meneriakkan umpatan ketika orang itu menoleh. Alvaro bisa melihat wajahnya karena kaca helm orang itu tidak diturunkan.

**Deg.**

Sesaat, Alvaro lupa akan kejengkelannya, sakit di kakinya, maupun seniornya yang mungkin sudah kebakaran jenggot menunggunya.

Satu hal sudah mengusir mereka semua dari pikirannya.

Ingatan akan seseorang.

Dan ingatan itu membuatnya cemas.

Si pengendara melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Cuek bebek pada Alvaro yang kelihatan baik-baik saja. Jelas, Alvaro kan jatuh bukan karena motor itu.

* * *

Ulquiorra makin mengantuk sekarang, setelah memasuki kota Barcelona. Motornya agak oleng.

**Graak.**

"Waa!" Seseorang berseru.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke belakang dengan kewaspadaan yang mendadak tinggi. Perasaan, dirinya tidak menabrak atau minimal menyerempet orang yang sedang jongkok itu.

Orang itu balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Di luar itu, dia tidak terluka.

Sebersit pikiran muncul di kepala Ulquiorra.

_Hei. Orang itu rasanya familier…_

Ah, Ulquiorra tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau repot-repot membuka kembali buku memorinya akan orang barusan. Masa lalu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang fokus pada tugasnya.

* * *

"Demi Jashin…"

Hidan yang pertama kali turun dari karavanlah yang sanggup bicara.

Keenam Akatsuki, setelah mereparasi karavan dan mengisi bensin, kembali ke Pyrenees. Kali ini mereka lewat jalur atas.

Dan kini, di hadapan karavan besar itu, teronggok bongkahan besi hangus saudaranya. Benda yang, seberapapun murahnya Pain membelinya dulu, merupakan kendaraan dan rumah Akatsuki sampai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kakuzu dan Tobi menyusul Hidan, yang sekarang sedang mengamati rongsokan itu.

Anggota termuda Akatsuki itu tersedu, "Senpai…"

Kakuzu membungkuk di samping Hidan.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa," ujar Hidan setelah beberapa saat membolak-balik potongan logam.

"Dan tidak ada…" Kakuzu membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Mereka masih hidup," ujar Hidan dengan setitik nada ragu.

"Tentu saja mereka hidup," seru Sasori, yang akhirnya turun juga. "Ada Kisame. Dia bisa menjaga yang lain. Ada Deidara juga. Bela dirinya kan yang terbaik."

"Senpai!" Tahu-tahu Tobi berteriak memanggil-manggil. "Senpai! Kalian di mana?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin masih di sini," ujar Sasori. "Lari. Lewat… situ." Dia menunjuk ke jalan yang dilalui Deidara, Itachi dan Zetsu malam sebelumnya.

"Ayo, kita cari mereka, tunggu apa lagi," ujar Sasori yang beranjak kembali ke karavan.

"Tahan dulu, Sasori," seru Kakuzu. Dia menunjuk. "Ini… ada bekas ledakan."

"Ledakan?" seru Tobi. Ia ikut mengamati tempat yang ditunjuk Kakuzu.

Pain akhirnya turun tanpa bicara, lalu mendekati Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Tobi. Dia mengerutkan alis, menunduk mengamati bekas ledakan itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasori memanggilnya, "Pain."

Sang ketua mendongak.

"Kau… Kau sudah tahu tentang Espada sejak lama," ujar pemuda berambut merah itu. Pain tidak menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami jauh sebelum ini?" tanya Sasori. "Kau," dia menyipitkan mata, "tidak mempercayai kami. Kenapa?"

"Pain tidak bermaksud begitu," ujar Konan yang mendekat ke pintu karavan.

"Itachi kauberitahu." Sasori mengabaikan Konan. "Kenapa begitu? Dia bukan anggota pionir, bukan senior. Sedangkan _kami_…"

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri, Sasori." Pain menanggapi dengan dingin dan menatap Sasori tepat di matanya.

Sasori sebetulnya tidak tahan juga adu pandangan dengan si ketua yang bermata tajam, tapi dia butuh penjelasan.

"Apa yang dikejar Espada?" tanyanya.

Pain menggeleng. "Dalam hal ini aku sama butanya dengan kalian. Yang jelas…" Pain memandangi yang lain.

"Espada adalah tim pembunuh. Peneror, juga mata-mata. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai target ditemukan dan _digarap_. Dalam hal ini…" Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu meneruskan, "Target mereka ada di karavan kecil."

.

Hidan memukul dahinya sendiri. "Bodoh, ya. Buta sekali kita selama ini!"

Kakuzu dan Sasori juga paham akan perkataan Pain. Tapi Tobi belum, entah memang lamban berpikir atau terlalu panik.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa di karavan kecil, Senpai?"

"Tobi," Hidan mendecak kesal. "Ledakan di jalan di bawah. Karavan kecil yang terpisah. Espada bermotor yang tahu-tahu berbalik. Tidakkah ini membawamu pada sebuah kesimpulan?"

"Kita tak lagi dikejar. Mereka memisahkan kita dengan target itu supaya mudah mengurusnya," ujar Kakuzu.

Tobi terdiam. Paham juga akhirnya.

"Tadinya kukira mereka mengincar ouken," ujar Pain. "Tapi Espada bukan pencuri. Mereka tidak mungkin mengejar suatu barang."

"Satu dari keempat orang itu… Siapa?" Sasori merenung.

"Dan kenapa?" tambah Kakuzu.

"Mengenai siapa, Deidara, kemungkinan terbesar. Dia kelihatan menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujar Hidan sentimen.

"Menurutku bukan," ujar Sasori. "Kau lupa? Tadinya Deidara ada di sini," dia menunjuk karavan besar, "dan _aku_ yang bersama tiga yang lain. Harusnya Espada tidak tahu bahwa kami bertukar tempat."

"Kalau begitu, baik kau maupun si bodoh itu bukan incaran," ujar Hidan. "Kalau memang kau, harusnya mereka ganti mengejar kita sekarang, begitu sadar mereka salah karavan."

"Itachi. Kisame. Atau Zetsu?" Kakuzu mengutarakan kemungkinan yang tersisa.

Sebuah deru motor menginterupsi pembicaraan memusingkan itu.

* * *

_Sore Hallowe'en itu, Pesche dan Dondochakka dikejar dua _fraccion._ Yang satu Tesla, sedang satunya—pendek, gemuk, mata sipit—tidak mereka kenal._

_Kedua _ex-fraccion_ berhasil meloloskan diri dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang akan merayakan Hallowe'en. Kabuto, yang selalu mengawasi mereka, menolong mereka. Meminjami kostum _Cyclops_—curian—untuk berbaur dengan massa yang juga berkostum aneh-aneh._

_._

_._

_Pagi-pagi sekali tanggal dua puluh tiga Oktober, Kabuto Yakushi datang ke apartemen Nelliel. Menanyai segala sesuatu yang mereka tahu tentang Espada._

_Kabuto dan Yuura, informan Akatsuki di Spanyol lainnya, saling bertukar info selama ini. Mereka juga menyelidiki banyak hal di Madrid dan Zaragoza._

* * *

"Seorang Jepang bernama Aizen adalah pemimpinnya, seorang bawahannya bernama Tousen. Espada punya tato peringkat di salah satu bagian tubuh. Pakaian serbaputih atau dominan putih dalam aksi mereka. Selalu nama _Spanish_ ditulis dengan darah di TKP. Selain _Ira_, yang berhasil saya ketahui adalah _Murcielago_—"

"Kelelawar," ujar Tobi, otomatis menerjemahkan.

"—_Santa Teresa_, dan _Fornicaras_," ujar Yuura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tobi tidak berkomentar atas nama terakhir.

"Wanita itu sendiri, Nelliel, bernama sandi _Gamuza_—"

"Antelop," ujar Tobi.

"—dan peringkatnya tiga. Tato ada di punggungnya. Dondochakka dan Pesche adalah _fraccion_—bawahannya."

"Nama ditulis dengan darah?" gumam Hidan dengan alis berkerut.

"Ya, darah. Kabuto dan saya berhasil mendapat informasi lain, yaitu ada dua pembunuhan di Madrid, di malam yang sama dengan kasus Del Soccachio. Yang pertama di dekat bank, korbannya seorang bankir muda, dan nama yang tertulis dengan darah adalah 'Santa Teresa'. Satunya ada di rumah tua, korbannya wanita gipsi tua, dan nama yang ada 'Brujeria'."

"Racun," kata Tobi.

"Modus nama dengan darah itu serupa dengan yang di apartemen Del Soccachio. Dan nama Teresa itu cocok. Mestinya Brujeria juga Espada."

"Apa lagi?" desak Pain pada si informan.

Yuura menghela napas panjang dan berdehem. Dia tampak capek. Tentu saja, karena dia ngebut naik motor curian menyusul ke Pyrenees, menempuh jarak yang dilalui Akatsuki lebih dari sepuluh hari hanya dalam seminggu.

"Akan saya ceritakan dari awal," ujar Yuura.

"Desember 1968, Dondochakka dan Pesche direkrut oleh Tousen di Portugal dan diberi pelatihan di sana oleh banyak bawahan yang lain. Lalu bulan Februari, mereka langsung diutus ke Jepang sebagai _fraccion_ Nelliel. Dalam misi itu ada juga Murcielago—nama aslinya Ulquiorra, lalu si Teresa—Nnoitra, dan _Veruga_—Tesla, _fraccion_ Nnoitra."

Kemudian Yuura menyebutkan beberapa ciri fisik.

"Ulquiorra adalah nomor empat dan Nnoitra nomor lima. Jadi dalam misi itu Nelliel adalah pemimpinnya."

Yuura menjelaskan mengenai misi itu: penculikan Orihime Inoue.

.

.

"Dan begitulah. Tujuan Nelliel tercapai, tapi tidak sesuai rencana. Pesche tidak berhasil mengalahkan Tesla tepat waktu, jadi Dondochakka sendirian menghadapi Nnoitra. Dan setelah Nelliel selesai mengurus Ulquiorra, Nnoitra menghalanginya. Dondochakka nekat dan melarikan Inoue dengan mobil. Saat itu, Szayel turun dari kapal dan membantu Nnoitra.

"Akhir yang dilihat oleh Pesche adalah bahwa atasan wanitanya itu ditembak jatuh oleh Szayel saat berusaha meloloskan diri dari atas mesin-mesin. Pesche sendiri kurang yakin apakah Nelliel terjun _sebelum_ ditembak atau _karena_ ditembak.

"Pesche kabur dan pergi ke tempat perjanjian yang ditentukan Nelliel, tapi di sana dia hanya menemukan Dondochakka. Mereka bersembunyi di situ dua hari, menunggu Nelliel yang tak kunjung datang. Mereka merasa Tres Espada itu mendapat masalah. Mungkin yang dilihat dan didengar Pesche adalah Nelliel yang _jatuh ke laut karena tertembak_.

"Inoue sudah selamat—Dondochakka mengantarnya sampai ke kantor polisi—tapi mereka sendiri belum. Pesche dan Dondochakka ragu dan bingung saat itu; mereka mengkhianati Espada karena perintah Nelliel, tapi wanita itu sendiri tak diketahui rimbanya. Keduanya tak mungkin kembali pada Aizen, tapi kalau Nelliel memang sudah mati… Apa lagi pilihan mereka?

"Jadi kedua _fraccion_ itu keluar dan mencari atasan mereka. Menelusuri pantai-pantai di sekitar dermaga. Hasilnya nihil.

"Mereka lalu mencoba mencari di laut dengan perahu. Mereka sudah hampir putus asa ketika di seberang teluk—Teluk Amakusa—mereka melihat sebuah pondok. Pondok nelayan. Dengan putus asa pula mereka menanyai pemilik pondok itu tentang Nelliel—dan akhirnya mereka melihat tanda positif di situ. Si nelayan dan putranya menemukan Nelliel sekarat, terkatung-katung di laut, tepat di malam insiden di dermaga itu. Dan mereka merawatnya.

"Si nelayan baik hati—"

"Siapa namanya?" potong Pain tajam.

Yuura terkejut dengan nada sang ketua dan menggeleng. "Mereka tidak menanyakannya. Mereka juga memperkenalkan diri pada si nelayan dengan nama samaran. Dan mereka mengarang-ngarang alasan mengenai tertembaknya Nelliel."

Wajah Pain sekarang sangat serius. "Teruskan," ujarnya sejurus kemudian.

Yuura melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Nelayan itu meminjamkan gudang miliknya untuk ditinggali kedua orang asing dan Nelliel yang masih koma. Beberapa minggu kemudian Nelliel sadar tapi lupa ingatan. Nelliel diberitahu tentang identitasnya—bukti tak terbantahkan selain tato di punggungnya adalah luka pedang dan bekas tembakan—dia percaya. Lalu mereka bertiga memutuskan pulang ke negara mereka—Spanyol, mereka mengatakannya dengan jujur pada si nelayan.

"Dondochakka dan Pesche pernah diberi tahu bahwa mabes Espada ada di Spanyol. Mereka langsung kembali ke sana, dan memilih tinggal di kota kecil Zaragoza untuk mencari tahu kebenaran. Nelliel lebih karena ambisi pribadi berkeras menemukan organisasi itu—dan membalas dendam, menurut saya, meski dia tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit—serta mengembalikan ingatannya. Semuanya, termasuk alasan mengapa dia bisa bergabung dengan organisasi hitam itu."

Akatsuki terdiam setelah Yuura mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Hanya itu yang mereka sampaikan?" tanya Pain setengah menghardik.

Yuura mengangguk perlahan sambil membolak-balik notesnya.

"Seorang wanita…" gumam Hidan.

"Amnesia?" Sasori merenung.

"Hebat sekali dia, jadi nomor tiga," gumam Kakuzu.

"Ah," ujar Yuura. "Dondochakka pernah kembali ke pondok si nelayan setengah tahun setelahnya, tapi… pondok itu sudah tidak ada."

Seruan-seruan kaget.

"Tetangga terdekat berjarak dua ratus meter dari pondok itu. Pondok si nelayan adalah satu-satunya rumah di pantai, lainnya terletak di desa. Para tetangga bilang, pondok itu pernah kebakaran beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Kebakaran besar. Pondok dan gudangnya seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu, jadi tidak ada yang tersisa untuk diamati Dondochakka.

"Waktunya cocok. Kebakaran itu terjadi sekitar akhir Maret, dan Nelliel baru saja meninggalkan rumah itu."

"Espada tahu tentang si nelayan yang menolong Nelliel dan menghabisinya?" celetuk Hidan.

"Kejam sekali, Senpai…"

"Bisa jadi," sahut Yuura.

"Putra nelayan itu masih hidup," gumam Pain. Dia menelan ludah.

Konan memandangi suaminya. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, Pain?" tanyanya.

Pain balas menatap Konan.

"_Kau tidak ingat?_" Tatapan itu seolah mengatakannya.

Lalu si ketua berkata dengan nada getir,

"Teluk Amakusa… Wanita asing sekarat dan dua pria asing yang mencarinya… Pemuda dengan pedang…_ Kirigakure_—Desa Kiri…"

Konan terkesiap. Dia berbisik,

"Kisame…"

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

_Mardi Gras_ (Fra): Nama festival di Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 'Mardi' artinya 'Selasa' dan Gras 'gemuk', nama bekennya 'Fat Tuesday', festival makan kenyang sebelum hari Rabu Abu di saat orang-orang Brazil puasa.

_Fornicaras_: 'Fornicate', artinya 'berzinah'. Roux nggak tahu kenapa Tite Kubo ngasih nama macam gitu. 'O_O

_Veruga_: Kutil (?)

.

A.N.

Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya: Chooteisha Yori, Rokuna Aldebaran, dan Anna-chan. n_n

Roux update 2 chapter sekaligus karena keduanya berhubungan erat dan… bisa dibilang adalah inti dari 'benang merah' di masa lalu.

RnR?


	11. Chapter 11: The Fisherman &the Swordsman

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

Chapter 11: The Fisherman and the Swordsman

* * *

_Kirigakure, Februari 1969._

.

"Otoo-san, malam ini kita jadi berlayar?"

Pria paruh baya itu menyahut pertanyaan putranya, "Ya, Kisame. Semoga malam ini arusnya tidak besar."

Kisame berseru, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Otoo-san."

"Ya, hati-hati."

.

.

Kisame mendatangi sebuah dojo di desa Kiri. Di bangunan kecil itu ada sebuah papan bertuliskan "Perguruan Pedang Kirigakure".

"Zabuza-senpai! Hari ini aku hanya bisa latihan sampai sore," serunya pada seorang pemuda bermasker yang sedang duduk di halaman mengasah pedangnya.

"Ada kerjaan di laut lagi, Kisame?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Zabuza itu.

Kisame mengangguk. Dia menurunkan pedang dalam sarung yang dipanggulnya dari rumah.

Zabuza meletakkan pengasahnya. "Ayo. Sudah siap?"

"Ya."

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, Samehada," bisik Kisame pada pedangnya malam itu.

"Anakku mulai gila, bicara dengan pedang," ujar ayahnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Otoo-san!" Kisame berseru, kaget dan malu. "Aku… aku hanya sangat _sayang_ pada pedangku ini." Wajah kelabunya memerah.

Ayahnya terkekeh. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Kisame. Kau berusaha sangat keras demi mendapatkannya."

Ujian masuk Perguruan Pedang Kirigakure sangat sulit. Kisame sudah mencoba tiga kali dan selalu gagal. Dan saat mencoba yang keempat, ayahnya berkata, "Kalau memang seni pedang bukan jalanmu, ya sudah. Yang penting kau yakin pada dirimu."

Kali itu, akhirnya, Kisame lolos ujian. Dan dia diperbolehkan menempa pedangnya sendiri, yang dinamainya Samehada. Tentu saja pedang itu sangat berharga baginya.

Kisame menyeringai senang mengingat peristiwa itu. Ayahnya memang bijak.

"Siap berlayar?" seru ayahnya.

"Aye, aye, aye, Kapten!"

.

.

Hoshigaki Fuguki sudah menjadi nelayan sejauh orang dapat mengingatnya. Terkadang, putra tunggalnya Kisame ikut melaut. Mereka punya sebuah kapal kecil—keluarga Hoshigaki tergolong cukup mampu dalam kelas nelayan.

Istri Fuguki meninggal saat melahirkan Kisame.

Kisame sendiri anak yang mandiri dan berbakti. Setelah lulus SMA di Kiri, dia sempat bekerja di sebuah warung makan _seafood_ di desa yang sama. Hanya saja setelah diterima di perguruan pedang, Kisame cuma bisa memasak di sana seminggu sekali.

Ayahnya tidak mempersoalkan Kisame yang tidak bisa bekerja penuh waktu. Toh mereka tidak kekurangan meski tinggal di pondok tepi pantai dari kayu.

Rumah mereka adalah yang terdekat dari laut. Di dekatnya ada gudang kecil yang juga terbuat dari kayu, digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan berlayar.

.

.

"Malam ini ikannya sedikit sekali," keluh Fuguki.

"Coba kita lebih ke tengah, Otoo-san," usul Kisame.

Fuguki menggerakkan kemudi ke utara.

Sesaat kemudian, Kisame menurunkan jala di samping kapal.

Mereka menunggu.

Jala itu mulai bergetar. Kisame menariknya ke atas. Terlalu berat. Fuguki ikut menarik.

"Wah, dapat banyak!" seru Fuguki.

Ikan-ikan itu selain banyak jumlahnya, besar-besar ukurannya. Dalam sekejap, kapal mereka terombang-ambing keberatan muatan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dengan gerakan lamban, kapal kecil itu bertolak ke daratan.

"Coba kaujual ke Maruo-_machi_ saja, Kisame," seru Fuguki dari kemudi. "Pasti lebih laku."

Kisame berpikir-pikir. "Oke, Otoo-san. Masalahnya a—"

**DUK.**

Kapal mereka membentur sesuatu.

"Apa barusan itu?" tanya Fuguki.

Kisame membungkuk ke luar kapal namun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi persis di ujung kapal ada sebuah bayangan yang lebih gelap dari sekitarnya.

"Otoo-san! Tolong lampu!" Kisame berseru sambil menunjuk.

Fuguki menyalakan lampu darurat dari belakang dan disorotkannya ke tempat yang ditunjuk.

"Apa itu, Kisame?"

.

.

"Otoo-san! Astaga!"

Sesosok _manusia_ dengan dominasi warna kehijauan timbul-tenggelam di samping kapal mereka.

Kisame bertindak cepat. Dia turun ke air dan meraih orang itu, sementara Fuguki mengambil tali. Dia membantu Kisame menaikkan orang itu.

Seorang perempuan. Berambut hijau.

"Dia… Dia tidak… mati kan, Otoo-san?"

Fuguki meraba pergelangan tangan si perempuan.

"Dia masih hidup," ujarnya. "Tapi dekat dengan kematian. Kena tembak," tambahnya sambil menunjuk bekasnya di baju putih si perempuan.

"Kemudikan kapalnya, Kisame," perintah Fuguki.

Kisame berlari ke kemudi.

Wanita itu tidak bernapas. Fuguki menjalankan prosedur pemberian napas buatan.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Otoo-san?"

"Pelurunya masih di dalam tubuhnya. Harus dikeluarkan."

"Bagaima—"

"Dulu sekali, aku sempat jadi dokter bedah."

Andai situasinya tidak setegang ini, Kisame pasti mengira ayahnya sedang berkelakar.

"Ambilkan morfin di lemari, Kisame."

.

.

Perempuan itu selamat. Pelurunya berhasil dikeluarkan—kata Fuguki benda itu hanya beberapa senti dari jantung—dan denyut nadi perempuan itu semakin kuat. Tapi dia belum sadarkan diri.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ditembak? Mereka tidak bisa tahu sebelum perempuan itu bangun.

Kisame dan ayahnya mendiskusikan hal itu esoknya.

"Otoo-san tidak lihat apa yang ada di dahinya?"

"Bekas pedang, aku tahu, Kisame."

"Dia diserang dengan pedang dan ditembak senjata api. Aneh."

Fuguki mengusap dagunya, berpikir.

"Dia bukan orang Jepang," ujar Kisame. "Eropa atau Amerika, barangkali."

"Mungkin." Fuguki menerawang ke kamar tempat perempuan itu terbaring.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, ada dua orang asing datang ke rumah mereka.

Fuguki sedang memperbaiki jala di gudang, jadi Kisame yang menerima kedua tamu.

"Permisi. Apa kau melihat seorang wanita baru-baru ini?" tanya yang satu, kurus dan berambut pirang.

"Tinggi, kulit putih, rambutnya hijau panjang," tambah satunya, bertubuh gempal.

Kisame mengernyit.

Kedua tamu itu kulitnya juga putih dan mereka bicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang kacau sekali.

Si kurus melihat perubahan ekspresi Kisame dan menyambar, "Kau lihat dia? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Hei, pelan-pelan, Guatiche," tegur si gempal. Dia berdehem. "Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

Kisame bersikap waspada. "Siapa kalian?"

Si gempal menjawab, "Kami turis dari Spanyol."

"Lalu? Wanita itu teman kalian?"

Si kurus Guatiche menanggapi, "Benar! Kau memang tahu dia, kan?!"

"Tolonglah, bantu kami. Kami sudah mencarinya berhari-hari tapi belum ketemu," mohon si gempal.

"Oh iya," ujar Guatiche, "satu hal yang pasti membuatmu mempercayai kami. Wanita itu punya tato. Angka tiga."

Mata Kisame melebar.

Saat itu, Fuguki kembali dari gudang.

.

.

Perempuan itu bernama Nell Tu, dua puluh dua tahun. Kedua tamu itu adalah sepupunya, Birstanne dan Guatiche. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melancong ke Jepang.

Birstanne cerita bahwa mereka tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan turis lain di kapal saat menyeberang dari Korea mengenai narkoba dan semacamnya, dan mereka jadi dikejar-kejar si turis dan gerombolannya.

Fuguki percaya pada kedua orang asing itu. Kisame terpaksa juga. Kedua orang asing itu tahu bahwa Nell Tu punya sebuah tato—tato angka tiga. Jarang orang menato angka itu.

Karena Nell Tu belum sadar dan Fuguki berpendapat tak baik jika dia dibawa pulang dalam kondisi seperti itu, gudang kecil Fuguki beralih fungsi jadi rumah sementara bagi Birstanne dan Guatiche.

Nell Tu memang diincar bahaya. Tapi, menurut Fuguki, sangat kecil kemungkinannya bahaya itu akan menghampiri sebuah pondok kayu kecil di tepi pantai yang sepi.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan Nell Tu akhirnya bangun.

Ketiga orang asing itu berpamitan pada Fuguki dengan terburu-buru. Saat itu, Kisame sedang latihan di Kiri.

Nell Tu wanita yang cukup sopan. Dia membungkuk ala Jepang saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Bahasa-nya juga bagus.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian," ujar wanita itu. "Tapi kami tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Banyak yang harus diurus."

Saat Kisame pulang sorenya, Fuguki tengah melamun. Memegangi sebutir manik berwarna hijau.

"Kalungnya," gumam Fuguki.

"Kalung?" tanya Kisame heran.

"Manik kalung ini menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia sudah bangun dan pulang."

.

.

Suatu sore di akhir bulan Maret.

Kisame pulang agak cepat. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju rumah. Awan badai menghitam di atas kepalanya.

Cuaca buruk, firasat buruk.

Sepertinya badai akan parah. Kalau sudah begitu, rumahnya pasti bocor di mana-mana, dan kebanjiran.

Sudah betul-betul gelap ketika Kisame sampai di depan rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu.

"Otoo-san…"

Tepat saat itu petir menggelegar. Hujan mulai turun.

Kisame meletakkan pedang di dekat pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Otoo-san," panggilnya lagi.

Ada sebuah suara di dapur. Seperti suatu benda berat yang jatuh ke lantai kayu. Lalu erangan Fuguki.

Kisame terkejut dan segera berlari ke dapur.

"Otoo-san tidak apa—"

Pemandangan yang dilihat Kisame membuat kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Di sana, di tengah dapur, berdiri seorang… gadis, memegang pedang kecil berlumuran darah. Dan di bawahnya… Fuguki. Tercabik di sana-sini, tapi masih hidup.

"Ki…" rintih pria sekarat itu, "same…"

"Same?" ulang si gadis—pemuda ternyata. Suaranya berat tapi wajah dan rambutnya seperti perempuan. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah—menghabisi nyawa pria malang itu.

.

.

Kisame menerjang pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang.

_Orang ini membunuh ayah_nya_._

_Lihat saja! Kisame tidak akan tinggal diam!_

Tapi Kisame lupa bahwa dia tak bersenjata. Pedang si pemuda menebas bagian depan tubuhnya dengan telak.

Kisame terjatuh, mengerang kesakitan dan baru menyadari kebodohannya. Bangkit serabutan, dia keluar dapur dan meraih pedangnya sendiri—pemuda itu menyusulnya.

Kisame menyerang dengan gencar, dengan gelora kemarahan yang membuncah di dadanya. Tapi pemuda itu lebih lihai darinya. Berkali-kali Kisame kena gores.

"Siapa kau?!" raung Kisame.

"Trepadora," jawab si pemuda sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau cukup bagus. Lebih seru daripada ayahmu—eh, apa dia kakekmu? Kasihan dia, sudah tua. Tidak bisa diajak main."

Kisame menggertakkan gigi.

.

.

Kisame bersandar ke dinding, terengah kehabisan napas. Samehada tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda Trepadora itu menahan Kisame di dinding dengan pedangnya. Dia mendecak kesal. "Payah. Pengecut. Secepat ini kau menyerah?"

Trepadora mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangan atau apalah itu yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Kisame merasa tidak mampu lagi.

Tapi… ayahnya…

Sesuatu dalam diri Kisame membuatnya menendang perut Trepadora. Pemuda itu terjengkang sambil berseru kaget. Kisame menyambar Samehada dan menyerang balik.

Trepadora melompat menghindari Kisame, dan naik ke atas meja.

Tapi dia ceroboh. Trepadora mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas seakan hendak membelah Kisame, tapi…

"Waa!"

Ada kilatan listrik selama sepersekian detik, lalu kegelapan total memenuhi rumah itu.

Pedang Trepadora mengenai lampu ruangan dan menyebabkan korslet. Pemuda itu sendiri kena setrum. Tapi tidak membuatnya tumbang.

Kisame melihat kesempatan kabur. Dia di dekat pintu. Tapi Trepadora bisa mendengarnya bergerak dalam kegelapan dan dia menyerang lagi…

Kisame mendengar pedang berdesing ke arahnya. Diacungkannya Samehada untuk mempertahankan diri dan diayunkannya di saat yang kira-kira tepat…

"Arrgggh!"

"Awww!"

Sesuatu yang tajam menyerempet bahu Kisame.

Sesuatu yang berat menimpa kakinya.

Didengarnya Trepadora terbatuk di depannya, tersengal-sengal, lalu membisikkan kata terakhirnya,

"_Tiburon_…"

.

.

Kisame berlari sepanjang jalan utama Kirigakure. Hujan semakin deras.

Dia merasa seperti bermimpi.

Tapi sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan perih. Dan lebih perih lagi hatinya.

Kisame tidak percaya dirinya seorang pembunuh.

Pemuda Trepadora itu membunuh Fuguki!

Itu bukan alasan untuk membunuh orang. Fuguki pasti tidak suka melihat putranya menjadi pembunuh.

Siapa yang tahu Fuguki suka atau tidak? Trepadora membunuhnya.

Dan Kisame membunuh pemuda itu sebagai balasannya.

Pembunuh.

Hoshigaki Kisame seorang pembunuh…

.

.

Seharian Kisame berjalan tak tentu arah, Samehada setia di punggungnya, sampai pikirannya menjernih.

Kisame tidak punya nyali kembali ke rumahnya. Sekarang dia lapar. Dan tak punya uang satu yen pun.

Sanak saudara? Tidak ada.

Kisame memutuskan pergi ke Maruo-machi. Setidaknya ia punya seorang kenalan di sana.

Kisame mencuci wajah dan tubuhnya di sungai. Lalu berjalan lagi menuju ke sebuah supermarket di Maruo.

Tapi, begitu tiba di sana, Kisame diberi tahu bahwa Uchiha sudah berhenti bekerja sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Kisame tidak berani bertanya di mana rumah kawannya itu, karena petugas kasir yang baru memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Keluar, Kisame kembali bingung. Tak tahu harus ke mana. Dia lalu pergi ke papan denah kota.

Kisame memandangi denah itu, tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju ke sana.

Dia teringat apa yang dilakukannya sehari sebelumnya, dan hatinya kembali seperti ditusuk pedang.

Beberapa ibu lewat di belakangnya, habis berbelanja di toko roti di seberang jalan.

Roti-roti itu masih hangat. Harum.

.

.

Kisame berjalan ke pasar yang sedang ramai-ramainya.

Matanya mencari-cari kios roti atau semacamnya.

**Kruuuk**.

Laparnya tak tertahankan.

Kisame menelan ludah saat menemukan satu kios roti putih.

_Tak apalah mencuri sedikit. Toh dirinya sudah jadi penjahat._

Pemuda itu menyeruak keramaian dan mendekati kios tersebut lalu dengan lihai meraih sepotong besar roti.

Hup. Dalam sedetik, roti itu berpindah ke tangan Kisame. Disembunyikannya ke kantong jaketnya. Dia berjalan kembali, mencoba bersikap biasa.

Tidak ada siapapun yang berteriak, atau menahannya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat aksinya barusan.

Di pertigaan yang agak sepi, Kisame membelok. Tempat itu adalah gang buntu di antara dua gedung tinggi.

Kisame mengeluarkan hasil curiannya dan matanya bersinar bergairah.

Tahu-tahu di belakangnya terdengar desingan pedang.

Dalam sepersekian detik, refleks Kisame yang bagus membuatnya berbalik tepat waktu sambil mencabut Samehada—rotinya terjatuh ke tanah.

**Traang.**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kisame dan membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah alat, yang lebih mirip sabit raksasa pemotong rumput daripada pedang, bersilangan dengan Samehadanya. Lebih terkejut lagi karena pemilik pedang itu mendadak menarik pedangnya dan mundur. Seorang pria berambut perak dan berkalung jimat.

"Orang yang tepat, _Pein_," ujar pria itu.

Kisame masih melongo—penampilan pria itu norak sekali—dan ia bahkan tak menyadari makanannya raib dari tangan.

Seorang pria lain, berambut jingga cerah dan bermuka penuh tindikan, muncul di belakangnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada Kisame dan berkata,

"Bergabunglah dengan kami, Pencuri Roti."

* * *

_Malam hari di sudut kota Maruo. Beberapa orang menggelar dagangan—barang antik, tapi rupanya bukan hanya itu. Narkoba, senjata api, permata, dan banyak lagi._

_Orang-orang itu mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan lambang awan merah. Salah satunya berambut oranye dan wajahnya di-piercing._

_Gambar-gambar bergerak cepat._

_Kali ini, masih orang-orang yang sama, menumpang kapal dagang dengan membawa kotak-kotak besar._

_Hoshigaki Kisame ada di sana, di antara orang-orang itu._

_Dan Itachi bisa melihat _dirinya_ berdiri di samping Kisame._

.

.

"Penglihatan macam apa itu?"

Itachi bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Sejak hari _itu_, Itachi jadi sering mendapat pemandangan masa depan dengan mata sharingan-nya. Penglihatan itu datang sendiri dan hilang sendiri, Itachi tak bisa mengaturnya. Sekali bahkan muncul saat dia sedang menggosok gigi—dari kaca wastafel itulah dia tahu bahwa matanya berubah warna jadi merah ketika _melihat_.

Semua penglihatan itu terjadi.

Salah satu perusahaan otomotif Hashirama Senju bangkrut, minggu lalu. Tetangganya, Akimichi Chouji, masuk rumah sakit gara-gara keracunan makanan, lima hari lalu. Seorang narapidana gila kabur dari penjara dan tertangkap di dekat Maruo, tiga hari setelahnya.

Dan malam ini…

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Tiburon (Spa): Hiu, 'same' dalam bahasa Jepang

Maruo-machi: Kota Maruo

.

…Roux thinks that this chap is not good enough… 'T_T

.

Sebagai prajurit kelas tiga batalion es-em-a, Roux izin hiatus sementara karena akan maju berperang *plaak

Perang ujian wawawa =,= minggu depan udah ujian praktik! Bentar lagi US trus UN! *stress sendiri

Roux akan kembali update akhir April atau sekitar itu.

Yang mau maju ujian juga, ayo semangat! n_n (Doakan ya! *smirk)


	12. Chapter 12: His Beloved Brother

Warning: Crossover Bleach-Naruto, AU, OOC, OC(s)

Past, Present, and Future

Chapter 12: His Beloved Brother

* * *

_Lembah Pyrenees, Perancis, 1 November 1974._

.

"Hei, hei! Jangan bertengkar di saat seperti ini!" Itachi melompat maju, mencoba melerai kedua kawannya. Zetsu sudah meraih kerah baju Deidara tapi Itachi mendorongnya mundur.

"Kita sudah cukup terpecah-pecah tanpa bertengkar," ujarnya.

Zetsu mendengus kesal, tapi dia mengalah lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"Ya, ya, Tuan Uchiha yang bijaksana," cemooh Deidara. "Kalau kita tidak mengikuti petunjuk masa depanmu yang konyol itu—_mansion_ mewah, Menara Eiffell—kita tidak akan seperti ini, un."

Itachi diam, dia tidak tersinggung. Pikirannya juga dipenuhi hal yang sama.

Dia menyilangkan tangan sambil terpekur.

Penglihatannya _salah_?

Tidak. _Tidak pernah_ salah.

Tapi selalu ada yang pertama kali untuk segala hal. Dan kali inilah, untuk yang pertama, penglihatannya salah.

* * *

_Maruo-machi, Kyushu, Maret 1969._

.

"Makanya, belajar yang benar."

Itachi menjitak dahi seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih muda darinya. Anak berambut hitam jabrik itu cemberut, mengusap dahinya sambil menggerutu.

"Aku tahu! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" semburnya.

"Kau tetap _adik kecilku_, meskipun kau sudah hampir tiga belas tahun," ujar Itachi, mengucek rambut adiknya. "Apa yang kaupikirkan sampai ulangan aljabarmu dapat nilai empat, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menepis tangan kakaknya dengan kasar. "Bukan urusanmu," desisnya sambil berbalik ke kamar.

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku, Sasuke-kun. Aku kakakmu."

"Ya, tapi kau bukan orang tuaku!" teriak Sasuke dari kamar.

Itachi menghela napas.

.

.

Mereka berdua yatim-piatu. Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Itachi berusia dua belas tahun. Wali mereka sejak itu adalah Senju Hashirama, yang masih bertalian darah dengan klan Uchiha yang sudah habis—kakak beradik ini pewaris terakhirnya. Mereka tetap tinggal di rumah Fugaku, dan Senju mempekerjakan seorang pengurus rumah tangga yang sudah tua di situ. Senju sendiri hanya setahun dua kali menilik mereka: sekali saat tahun baru dan satu lagi tergantung jadwal senggangnya. Dia orang sibuk, Itachi memaklumi hal itu.

Senju pernah sekali menyinggung soal warisan. Fugaku tidak terlalu kaya, tapi tentu saja Itachi dan Sasuke berhak mendapatkan hartanya. Warisan itu sekarang ada di tangan Senju, paling tidak sampai Itachi nanti berumur dua puluh dan bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri serta adiknya.

Danzo tua berhenti bekerja tahun lalu. Agaknya diminta oleh Senju. Mungkin di Tokyo ia kekurangan pembantu. Dia tidak bilang apa alasannya. Tapi Itachi menduga lebih dari itu.

Itachi saat ini bekerja sebagai kasir sekaligus penulis rubrik opini majalah mingguan. Penghasilannya? Sebetulnya kurang. Senju malah sudah tidak membiayai mereka lagi—sebetulnya dia hanya seorang kaya yang sok baik tapi berpamrih.

Januari tahun lalu, Senju berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Waktu itu Itachi sudah bekerja paruh waktu di supermarket. Begitu tahu tentang ini, Senju jadi tersinggung.

"Jadi," katanya saat itu, "jadi. Kau sudah merasa tak perlu uang dariku, begitu?!"

Maksud Itachi bukan begitu. Selama ini kiriman Senju selalu pas-pasan, tapi Itachi merasa tak enak kalau 'menodong' walinya itu—ditambah kecurigaannya bahwa Senju seorang pecinta uang. Jadi dia berusaha menambahinya sendiri.

"Anoo, Senju-san, begini ceritanya…" Itachi memulai.

Tapi Senju tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Dia hanya meninggalkan amplop uang tahun baru di meja tamu lalu melesat kembali ke mobilnya sambil berseru-seru,

"Tak tahu terima kasih! Anak tak tahu diuntung!"

Dan tahun baru kali ini, dia tidak datang lagi.

.

.

Itachi berjuang keras agar Sasuke tetap bisa sekolah. Ia sendiri baru lulus SMA.

Cita-cita? Profesi impian?

Dulu, waktu orang tuanya masih ada, Itachi selalu didorong untuk menjadi dokter. Sebagai anak yang penurut, diiyakan saja permintaan itu oleh Itachi.

Tapi sekarang, mana ada biaya untuk sekolah kedokteran? Mimpi.

Itachi tidak mau mengemis pada Senju agar dikirimi uang lagi—waktu itu bukan _dia_ yang salah. Senju saja yang terlalu egois dan perasa.

Impian Itachi yang terpendam adalah menjadi penulis.

.

.

Sekarang Itachi sedang memfokuskan perhatian pada takoyaki yang dimasaknya. Sasuke selalu berkomentar bahwa masakannya mengerikan.

.

.

"_Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa penilaianmu tentang sukiyaki hari ini?"_

_Sasuke memasang tampang muak sambil menjawab, "Minus _empat, _mungkin?"_

"_Kau ini menjengkelkan," gerutu Itachi._

"_Kau kan minta jawaban jujur?" balas Sasuke. "Sukiyaki yang dulu aku jawab tiga, kau marah."_

.

.

Kali ini Itachi mencoba tips memasak takoyaki yang diberikan seorang kawan baiknya, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Kisame tinggal di Kirigakure, desa tepi pantai dekat Maruo-machi. Suatu sore di supermarket tempatnya bekerja sebagai kasir, Itachi bertemu dengan Kisame yang waktu itu membeli beberapa bumbu masak.

.

.

_Pria tinggi itu mengumpat pelan._

"_Aduh, sial."_

_Itachi cepat-cepat membungkuk ke bawah meja untuk mengambil barang yang terjatuh itu. Dompet._

"_Terima kasih," ujar Kisame menerima dompetnya. Itachi membalas dengan senyum ramah._

"_Ah, Anda senang memasak, rupanya," ujar Itachi, mengamati barang belanjaan Kisame._

"_Ya. Saya tinggal di tepi laut, dan keluarga saya, klan Hoshigaki, punya banyak resep masakan _seafood_," sahut Kisame._

_Itachi belum pernah melihat orang Jepang dengan kulit kelabu-biru seperti orang di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia terlihat cukup ramah._

"_Begitu. Anoo… Hoshigaki-san, apa Anda tahu cara memasak takoyaki supaya enak?"_

"_Tentu," jawab Kisame bersemangat. Sambil menunggu Itachi mengemas belanjaan, dia menjelaskan beberapa tips. Itachi tampak senang mendapat info itu. Sasuke tidak akan mencemooh masakannya lagi._

"_Jadi kau harus merendamnya dalam air hangat dulu, supaya tidak amis."_

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih atas tipsnya, Hoshigaki-san," Itachi menyerahkan kantung belanja dan uang kembalian Kisame, lalu membungkuk sopan._

"_Sama-sama. Panggil Kisame saja, ehm…"_

"_Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Itachi-san." Kisame tersenyum sopan, mengangguk kecil lalu keluar bersama belanjaannya._

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, makan malam!" seru Itachi dari dapur.

"Hn," sahut si adik dari kamar.

"Kalau tidak keluar sekarang, akan kuhabiskan sendiri!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sa-s-kee…"

"Habiskan saja sana!" teriak Sasuke. "Siapa juga yang mau makan masakan menjijikkan itu?!"

"Hei, aku menghabiskan sepanjang sore untuk memasaknya!" seru Itachi dari dapur. Dia mulai merasa kesal. Susah payah dia mencoba tips Kisame, sampai-sampai belum sempat mengerjakan artikelnya, hanya demi tanggapan tak berperasaan Sasuke seperti barusan? Kenapa adiknya itu tidak mau mengerti kesulitannya? Tadi pagi beberapa surat tagihan datang, dan itu sudah membuat Itachi cukup frustrasi sebelum pulangnya Sasuke siang harinya dengan nilai empat.

Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu kerja kerasku agar kau tidak mati kelaparan," gumam Itachi berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Aku bisa **mati** kalau makan masakanmu!"

Jleb. Kejam. Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Rahang Itachi mengeras.

"Mati saja sana," gumam Itachi, belum pernah merasa semarah ini.

Dia kembali ke dapur dan mengambil porsi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu duduk di hadapan mesin tik tuanya untuk menulis sambil makan.

_Deadline _artikelnya besok pagi, pukul tujuh. Itachi menyesali keputusannya memasak takoyaki. Mending beli ramen di Kedai Ichiraku saja; murah, lumayan enak, dan tidak buang waktu. Karena rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke-lah Itachi tidak mau adiknya itu banyak mengonsumsi penyedap rasa dan pengawet dan lain-lain dari masakan "beli jadi".

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke lebih suka rasa bumbu penyedap di kedai daripada rasa cinta kakaknya.

Itachi menekan setiap tuts mesin tiknya dengan kekesalan yang bertambah tiap detik. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke menyebalkan.

.

.

Itachi terbangun saat fajar menyingsing, terkejut menyadari bahwa dia ketiduran dan tulisannya belum selesai. Cepat-cepat dilanjutkannya tugasnya.

Sebetulnya pekerjaan yang satu ini sudah dilakoni Itachi sejak ia SMP. Menjadi wartawan siswa, begitu dulu istilahnya. Mengisi satu rubrik tiap minggu dengan hasil wawancara kecil-kecilan atau ulasan pribadi tentang suatu topik.

Topik minggu ini—cukup menarik, menurutnya—tentang _junk food_. Cocok sekali dengan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Pukul enam lewat, Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu—dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan ruang kerja—dengan sudah berseragam lengkap. Dia tidak bicara sepatah kata pun dan Itachi juga tak punya waktu untuk menyapanya.

Sasuke makan takoyaki yang dimasak Itachi kemarin tanpa berkomentar. Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara mesin tik dan peralatan makan Sasuke yang saling beradu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke berkata dengan datar, "_Itte kimasu._" Dan dia langsung keluar, berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menunggu balasan Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi menyahut sekenanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Tak lama, Itachi sudah melaju di atas sepedanya, balapan dengan waktu menuju kantor berita majalah tersebut—di tengah kota, agak jauh dari rumahnya. Untung masih sempat. Itachi keluar dari gedung itu tepat pukul tujuh.

Sambil bersepeda santai, Itachi memikirkan adiknya. Tadi pagi dia makan apa? Mestinya takoyaki yang kemarin. Tidak ada celaan. Apa takoyaki-nya kali ini sudah enak? Menurut Itachi sendiri sih, masakan buatannya selalu enak. Narsisme koki amatiran.

Saat berbelok di perempatan sebelah rumah sakit, Itachi menangkap sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Itachi menyapa orang itu.

"Hoshigaki-san! Ah, Kisame-san!"

Yang disapa rupanya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi. Itachi membunyikan bel sepedanya. Kisame menengadah, dan akhirnya melihat Itachi yang berada di seberang jalan. Itachi melambaikan sebelah tangan.

"Terima kasih, Kisame-san! Tipsmu sangat membantu!" serunya.

Kisame rupanya masih ingat dengan Itachi, dan dia menyeringai sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas salamnya.

Itachi terus melaju, dan Kisame kembali ke pikirannya yang misterius.

.

.

Tiba di rumah, Itachi memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Capek sekali rasanya. Untung hari ini, Kamis, dia tidak kerja di supermarket; dalam seminggu, tiap karyawan boleh memilih satu hari libur. Itachi pilih Kamis karena _deadline_ pekerjaan satunya jatuh di hari itu.

_Nanti saja bersih-bersih rumah. Sekarang merebahkan punggung dulu._

Begitu mencium bau bantal, Itachi langsung mendengkur.

Belum ada setengah jam Itachi memejamkan mata ketika mata itu terbuka lagi. Tapi iris matanya berwarna merah, bukan hitam. Mata itu memiliki tiga bintik hitam di sekitar pupil. Itachi membeku dengan mata terbuka. Lalu dia mengerjap, dan matanya kembali berwarna hitam. Dengan gerakan mendadak, dia bangun dan mengucek kedua matanya. Melihat ke sekeliling. Semuanya normal. Kamarnya yang sempit, sebuah lemari kecil, sebuah rak buku dengan foto keluarga di atasnya.

_Apa barusan itu?_

Dia bermimpi Sasuke tertabrak truk. Sekarat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Itachi ada di sana, di lorong menuju UGD, menatap adiknya yang berusaha keras mengucapkan sesuatu—tidak jelas—sebelum adegan dalam mimpi itu berubah ke pemakaman dengan nisan bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke" di sebelah dua nisan orang tuanya. Tanggal meninggalnya—

13 Maret 1969—

**Hari ini**.

Itachi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi. Tidak nyata. Mungkin karena dia masih kesal dengan Sasuke. Lagipula kemarin dia mengumpat agar Sasuke mati saja. Dia masih sakit hati atas kata-kata adiknya itu. Semuanya terkumpul dan memunculkan mimpi yang seperti itu.

Itachi pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Sudahlah. Tadi cuma mimpi. Sekarang dia harus mencuci.

Sambil mengucir kembali rambutnya, Itachi bersenandung, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari mimpinya.

Dia teringat kembali akan nilai 'minus empat' yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk masakannya sebelum ini.

Dasar. Seenaknya saja menilai masakan orang dengan min empat. Dia sendiri dapat empat untuk aljabar. Kualat, kan?

Hah. Takoyaki yang ini pasti enak. Mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar saking lezatnya.

Merasa lebih ceria, Itachi mengangkat ember berisi pakaian kotor sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu senyumnya menghilang begitu menyadari berat ember yang dibawanya.

Kemarin Sasuke tidak mencuci. Padahal itu gilirannya. Itachi memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya pada sang adik karena melanggar kesepakatan—pekerjaan rumah tangga digilir setiap hari.

Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Bukan.

.

.

Bukan mimpi.

Itu penglihatan **masa depan**.

.

.

Kamis, 13 Maret 1969, Uchiha Sasuke, 13 tahun, siswa kelas 1 SMP Konoha, tewas tertabrak truk di Maruo-machi. Supir truk itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Kabur begitu saja.

Anak itu sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh warga setempat, tapi nyawanya tak tertolong.

.

.

Si Wali, Senju, hanya menghadiri pemakaman. Setelah itu tidak ada kontak apa pun dengan Itachi.

.

.

Klan Uchiha memiliki bakat menurun bernama 'sharingan'—mata yang bisa melihat masa depan, _mirai no me_. Tidak semua Uchiha mewarisinya. Fugaku serta tiga generasi sebelumnya juga tidak. Itachi dulu menganggap itu hanya mitos dalam klannya. Masa di zaman modern ini masih ada yang percaya ramalan dan tetek bengeknya?

Ternyata sharingan memang ada. Dan Itachi memilikinya. Itachi bisa melihat kejadian yang belum terjadi. Kejadian yang nantinya _betul-betul terjadi_.

.

#

.

_13 Maret 1969, siang hari._

_._

_Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keluar kelas._

"_Oi, hati-hati!" seru Naruto, salah satu temannya. Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol mejanya dan membuat tumpukan buku Naruto hampir ambruk—anak berambut pirang jabrik itu seperti biasa lamban merapikan bukunya._

"_Sori!" seru Sasuke dari pintu. Dia berlari terus._

"_Ada apa dengannya?" gerutu Naruto entah pada siapa._

_._

_._

_Sasuke menunggu sampai lampu penyeberang jalan berwarna hijau, lalu dia berlari lagi._

_Tadi di kelas, Kakashi-sensei menyampaikan berita duka tentang kakak Inuzuka Kiba, Hana, yang meninggal pagi itu. Kiba seorang anak yang ceria, tapi tentunya kabar itu membuatnya guncang. Waktu dia meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang ke rumah diantar wali kelas Kurenai-sensei, ada air mata di pipinya._

_Manusia tidak bisa mengetahui kapan kematian menjemput. Kakak Kiba ternyata meninggal karena kanker paru. Dikiranya dia hanya kelelahan bekerja, dan tidak mengeluh apa-apa pada orang tua atau adiknya._

_Sasuke jadi teringat kakaknya sendiri dan menyadari betapa jahatnya diri_nya_ kemarin. Padahal takoyaki Itachi kali ini ternyata enak luar biasa. Dan Itachi pasti bekerja keras untuk itu, mengesampingkan pekerjaannya yang lain._

_Selama ini masakan Itachi memang agak tidak karuan rasanya. Sasuke sebetulnya terima saja—daripada _dia_ yang disuruh memasak—dan dia hanya senang mengritik kakaknya supaya Itachi sadar dirinya perlu kursus memasak atau semacamnya._

Ya, ya, ya. Yang kemarin itu betul-betul kurang ajar_, Sasuke menyadari ucapannya kemarin dengan menyesal. Dan... Tentang ulangan aljabar, ia memang belum terlalu paham pelajarannya._

_Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Selama pelajaran di sekolah tadi, dia terus menerus memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkannya pada Itachi. __Sasuke tidak mau kedengaran cengeng atau sok manis._

_Ah, dia teringat pertanyaan favorit Itachi._

"_Skala satu sampai sepuluh, kali ini takoyakimu kunilai—"_

_Dari arah sana sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang—pengemudinya pasti tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas..._

_._

_._

"_Jangan mati," gumam Itachi, berlari bersama perawat dan dokter yang mendorong Sasuke di atas tempat tidur beroda._

_Belum sampai mereka di ruang UGD, Sasuke merintih pelan, menggapai tangan Itachi._

"_...tachi..." Sasuke berusaha bicara dan usahanya itu membuat pendarahan di lehernya makin menjadi._

"_Sasuke-kun! Jangan bicara lagi," perintah Itachi._

_Sasuke diam, wajahnya mencerminkan derita yang amat sangat._

_Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan lemah._

_._

_._

...Hoi. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

_._

_._

_Dengan usaha terakhir, Sasuke menekuk satu jari kelingkingnya._

_Sembilan._

_Dengan napas terakhir, Sasuke bergumam,_

"_Takoyaki..."_

_Dan dengan senyum lemah terakhirnya untuk sang kakak, Sasuke meninggal tepat di depan pintu UGD._

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N.**

_Itte kimasu_: Ungkapan pamitan seseorang pada anggota rumah, pamitan yang berarti _Saya pergi dan (pasti) akan kembali lagi_. T.T

Jawaban untuk _Itte kimasu_: _Itte rasshai_, artinya _Selamat jalan._

.

Special thanks to: **Chooteisha Yori**, **TriHermawan**, dan **ain zaraki**.

Akhirnya... Setelah tiga bulan _rehat_, Roux kembali ke dunia fanfiction. Legaa... Ujian sudah berlalu... n_n

.

Yap. Chapter ini lebih full-Akatsuki dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Saya berencana untuk mengungkap detail _past event_-nya Deidara, Kisame, dan Itachi saja dari Akatsuki. Habis ini gilirannya yang Espada.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin Roux sampaikan tentang bahasa.

Roux minta maaf karena sebelum mencantumkan berbagai istilah 'luar' itu kurang mendalam dalam meriset. Sehingga ada beberapa kesalahan, antara lain (dan pembetulannya):

_-Rache_ (Jerman): pembalasan dendam

_-Brujeria_ (Spanyol): _witchcraft_ (ilmu sihir, guna-guna) - tapi berhubung saya sudah pernah nyebut Zommari seorang ahli farmasi, cerita yang itu bertahan. Anggap aja racun dan obat-obatan adalah _witchcraft_ modern n_n *plak*

Lalu tentang peringkat Espada. Ulquiorra adalah _Cuatro_ (bukan _Quatro_). Szayel adalah _Octavo_ (bukan _Oktavo_). Aaroniero adalah _Noveno_ (bukan _Nuveno_).

.

_Last but not least, RnR?_


	13. Chapter 13: Burnt

Past, Present, and Future by Roux Marlet

.

Crossover Bleach x Naruto

Bleach _belongs to_ Tite Kubo

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: AU, OOC, OC(s), Charas' Death

Chapter 13: Burnt

* * *

_Puncak Pyrenees, Perbatasan Spanyol-Perancis, 1 November 1974. __Dini hari._

.

**TRAANG!**

"LARI!"

**WHUUT!**

Sementara Kisame menoleh, Yammy dengan gesit mengayunkan senjatanya ke tubuh lawannya itu. Kisame hampir terlambat menghindar dan tubuhnya menabrak sisi kiri karavan kecil.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Itachi bergema, memanggil namanya, diiringi suara langkah-langkah kaki berlari.

"Jangan berhenti. Kita kan baru mulai," suara berat Yammy terdengar lagi.

Kisame menghantamkan Samehada ke kaki besar Yammy—dia melompat dengan lincah sekaligus balas mengincar kepala Kisame—Kisame berguling ke depan karavan—Yammy berusaha menyabet punggungnya—Kisame menangkis dengan Samehada…

Meraih gagang spion karavan, Kisame mengayunkan tubuh ke sebelah kanan kendaraan itu, lalu kembali ke depan dengan Samehada teracung—dia akan memanfaatkan kecepatan ayunannya untuk menumbangkan Yammy…

Ditangkis. Yammy terdorong mundur, tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Hebat!" seru Yammy, menyeringai.

Ayun. Tangkis. Ayun. Tangkis.

Kisame didesak mendekati tebing, dan dia mundur terus, mengitari karavan ke belakang.

Kisame sebetulnya sudah punya firasat buruk sejak mereka mendapati tulisan TIBURON di kotak ouken Oktober kemarin. Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi kata itu dengan sukses membawa kembali mimpi-mimpi buruk Kisame, bayang-bayang peristiwa lima tahun silam.

Kisame tidak memberitahu Pain tentang kata itu sewaktu menjadi anggota baru Akatsuki. Pain dan Konan tidak tahu _keseluruhan_ peristiwa yang dialami Kisame. Hanya diceritakannya yang perlu.

Ia tidak menyampaikan firasat ini pada Pain.

Bahkan tidak pada Itachi, sahabat terdekatnya. Dia malah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu Kisame.

Espada ini… Apa mereka ada kaitannya dengan Trepadora? Kalau ini memang tentangnya, maka Kisame tidak boleh melibatkan teman-temannya yang tiga orang itu.

Waktu itu, Kisame terlalu takut untuk kembali ke Kirigakure. Dia tak tahan membayangkan dirinya dijadikan tersangka pembunuhan. Waktu itu kan tidak ada saksi mata. Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah dikira membunuh Fuguki juga.

Dia berharap, mestinya ada orang yang menemukan kedua mayat itu dan memakamkan Fuguki dengan layak.

Kisame tidak memperhitungkan alat komunikasi Trepadora. Alat itu menunjukkan bahwa dia punya rekan—atau atasan.

Toh Kisame pikir, dengan ikut Akatsuki berkeliling dunia, dirinya tidak akan terlacak oleh polisi sebagai pembunuh pemuda itu.

Kisame dan Yammy masih saling serang ketika samar-samar Kisame mendengar Itachi berseru di kejauhan, "_Deidara!_"

Lengah! Fokus Kisame terpecah, dan Yammy menyasar bagian depan tubuh Kisame, menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam di situ.

Kisame mengerang sambil membungkuk, tapi masih sempat melayangkan tendangan ke arah Yammy. Pria besar itu berkelit.

Ia tidak melihat Yammy baru saja menempelkan sesuatu pada karavan.

"Jadi," ujar Yammy, "Trepadora mati oleh orang selemah ini?"

Ketakutan terbesar Kisame menjadi kenyataan.

Pedang besar Yammy menyerempet lehernya.

"'ku... tak... sengaja!" sengal Kisame.

Seringai Yammy makin lebar, meski Kisame nyaris tak bisa melihatnya. Ia menyudutkan Kisame ke bagian tengah karavan.

Bulan tertutup awan.

Tapi seberkas cahaya muncul dari sisi kanan karavan.

"Tak sengaja, hm?"

Kisame kini bisa melihat seringaian liar itu dengan jelas. Yammy melompat mundur dengan mendadak.

"_Go to hell!_"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Kisame sebelum sebuah ledakan memekakkan telinganya, melemparkan tubuhnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu dirasakannya panas menjalari tubuhnya dari depan.

* * *

_Lembah Pyrenees, Spanyol, 2 November 1974. Pagi hari._

.

"Juan! Jangan main terlalu jauh!" seru seorang wanita pada bocah laki-laki tujuh tahun yang berlari-lari di luar rumah.

"Ya, Mama!" sahut bocah bernama Juan itu. Dia lari ke luar pagar rumah kecil itu dan mengarah ke hutan.

Ayah Juan seorang penebang kayu, dan di sinilah, daerah perbatasan, tempat kau bisa memperoleh banyak kayu tanpa dicekal pemerintah. Hutan di sini lebat dan akan terus begitu selama mereka menebang pohon seperlunya.

Juan berkeliaran ke tempat favoritnya di dekat tebing. Di situ banyak pohon berdahan rendah di mana ia bisa bergelantungan seperti kera.

Tiba-tiba,

**BRUAGH!**

Juan tersandung sesuatu di dekat semak.

"Aduuh..." keluhnya. "Apa ini?"

Dia menyentuh "sesuatu" berwarna kehitaman itu.

.

.

Begitu menyadari apa sesungguhnya _sesuatu_ itu, Juan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sampai pita suaranya nyaris putus.

* * *

_Puncak Pyrenees, siang hari yang sama._

.

"Jadi... Kisame...?" gumam Hidan terhenyak.

Sasori menelan ludah.

"Karena itu dia tidak pernah cerita," gumam Kakuzu.

"Dan seharusnya Pain tidak menceritakannya pada kalian," ujar Konan, "tapi melihat situasinya seperti sekarang—"

"Salahku," ujar Pain perlahan. "Yang terbakar _waktu itu_ memang rumahnya. Harusnya kita memberitahunya sebelum ke Viet—"

Konan mengangkat tangannya, menyetop omongan suaminya.

Pain memandangi istrinya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa, Senpai?" tanya Tobi.

Konan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir lalu berbisik, "Dengar itu?"

Semua memasang kuping.

Yuura yang pertama bereaksi. Dia melompat berdiri dengan mendadak.

"Polisi," ujarnya.

.

.

"Takut, Senpai," rengek Tobi.

"Ssh!" Sasori mendesis.

Kedua pria itu berjongkok di salah satu cadas di dinding tebing yang tertutup pohon rimbun.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang mengerti bahasa Spanyol selain dirimu, aku lebih pilih dia," gerutu Sasori.

Tobi mengangguk, tangannya meremas-remas cemas.

Dua sepeda motor polisi—yang dari tadi berdengung-dengung berisik—muncul dari arah lembah Spanyol dan berhenti di depan karavan hangus itu.

"Ck. Malang sekali dia," ujar salah seorang.

"Jadi dia memang turis, eh?" tanggap yang satunya.

Terdengar bunyi gemeresak. Polisi pertama bicara pada _walkie-talkie_nya. Suara dari seberang tidak kedengaran jelas di telinga Tobi.

"Kendaraannya di atas," ujar polisi pertama. Dia mengerling ke sisa-sisa karavan itu. Temannya sedang mengorek-ngorek logam hangus itu, dan tak lama kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa diperiksa. Hangus seperti pemiliknya. Apa? Oh, iya?" Dia berhenti sebentar.

"Barang-barang di sakunya juga hangus? Hm, hm. Tidak ada kartu sebesar paspor? Aneh sekali. Eh, apa katamu? _Huruf Cina_?"

* * *

_Sebuah penginapan murah di Lembah Pyrenees, Perancis, masih di hari yang sama._

.

"Hari ini kita berangkat ke Lourdes."

Pengumuman Itachi membuat kedua temannya yang sedang makan pagi itu terperanjat. Yang satu tersedak hebat. Deidara.

"Ke Lourdes?!" celetuk Zetsu tak percaya.

"Naik apa?!" seru Deidara setelah batuknya reda.

"Kita jalan sedikit, dan kalau kita beruntung menemukannya, naik motor," sahut Itachi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kota itu masih bermil-mil jauhnya dari sini, kan? Untuk apa ke sana?" tanya Zetsu.

"Kalau Pain dan yang lain selamat—dan aku yakin memang demikian—mereka menunggu kita di sana," ujar si peramal dengan yakin. "Bukankah itu tujuan kita semula?" tambahnya.

"Jadi, ini bukan _penglihatan_, un?" tanya Deidara dengan setitik nada mengejek.

Zetsu berkata, "Tapi, setelah kejadian tempo hari... Apa tujuan itu masih sama?"

"Kita tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Apa boleh buat," Itachi menjelaskan. "Jadi, kita yang mencari mereka."

Uang yang mereka punya di kantong masing-masing hanya cukup untuk membayar biaya menginap semalam di tempat itu—mereka perlu tempat istirahat yang tidak 'terbuka'. Masa mau tetap tidur di lapangan yang kemarin sementara mereka baru saja dikejar kelompok pembunuh?

"Bagaimana dengan Kisame?" tanya Zetsu. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kita cari dia dulu?"

"Menurutku lebih baik kita berkumpul dulu dengan yang lain," sahut Itachi, menerawang ke luar jendela. "Dia pasti selamat," tambahnya dengan yakin.

"Kisame mungkin sudah mati, un," dengus Deidara pesimis.

Zetsu melemparkan pandangan menegur ke arah si pirang.

Itachi tidak menanggapi.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Deidara, Itachi, dan Zetsu sudah berada di jalan setapak, melirik ke kiri-kanan kalau-kalau ada kendaraan yang pemiliknya lengah. Sejauh ini belum ada. Maksudnya, _kendaraan_nya yang tidak ada. Penduduk di sini rupanya kurang mampu.

Suara sebuah sepeda motor yang derunya kasar terdengar dari kejauhan, di belakang mereka.

Ketiga pria itu serempak menoleh.

Jalan setapak itu menurun, dan di ujung sebelah sana, yang berasal dari puncak pegunungan, ada bayangan kecil sedang melaju ke arah mereka berdiri.

"Akhirnya ada motor, un," desah Deidara lega.

"Hei, siapa yang tahu itu bukan _Espada_?" seloroh Zetsu.

"Kita lihat dulu," usul Itachi.

Ketiganya berpencar, bersembunyi.

Itachi mengintip dari balik ilalang tinggi. Zetsu rupanya memanjat pohon di seberangnya. Deidara menghilang entah ke mana.

Motor itu sampai di tempat mereka berhenti tadi.

Tidak berani mendongak, Itachi menunggu dengan berdebar. Dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Dua orang?

"Keluarlah kalian," ujar salah satunya dalam bahasa Jepang. Itachi tidak mengenal suaranya. Untuk beberapa detik, Itachi terpaku di tempat, ragu untuk kabur atau tetap sembunyi.

Betapa leganya dia—begitu pula Zetsu dan Deidara, mestinya—ketika mendengar suara orang yang satu lagi, yang begitu familiar.

"Senpai..."

* * *

_Kantor Polda Zaragoza, sore hari yang sama._

.

"Bumi kepada Nell Tu... Halo? Ada orang di sana?"

Mosqueda menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya keras-keras di depan Nelliel.

Wanita itu tergugah dan mengerjapkan mata kaget.

"Ap-apa?" ujarnya tergagap.

Mosqueda mendengus. "Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Alis Nelliel berkerut. "Memangnya kau bilang sesuatu?"

Pria keturunan Negro itu memutar bola matanya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingat," ujarnya kesal.

Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di kafetaria. Tepatnya, Nelliel sudah selesai makan dan sedang menunggu Mosqueda untuk nanti bersama-sama kembali ke kantor.

"Maaf. Aku banyak pikiran," sahut Nelliel. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mengulanginya."

Lawan bicaranya tak menyahut, hanya memandanginya dengan cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Nelliel sekali lagi. "Tentang apa memangnya?" tanya wanita itu.

Mosqueda mendesah dan akhirnya menjawab, "Tentang pembunuhan Alessandro Del Soccachio. Kau dulu pernah bilang tahu sesuatu berkaitan dengan 'IRA'. Apa itu?"

Nelliel mengaduk-aduk limunnya. "Oh, itu," gumamnya. Dia tidak menatap ke arah Mosqueda yang duduk di hadapannya tapi pada gelasnya.

"Ya. Itu," jawab Mosqueda pendek.

Nelliel mengangkat kepalanya tapi mengarahkan pandangannya ke udara kosong. "Lupakan saja. Bukan hal penting," katanya.

"Ck. Ayolah," desak Mosqueda. Nelliel hanya bungkam. Mata itu menerawang.

"...Nel?"

Tahu-tahu wajah berkulit putih itu tampak begitu sengsara.

"Ada... sesuatu... yang terjadi?" tanya Mosqueda hati-hati. Beberapa saat tak ada respon.

Lalu akhirnya Nelliel menatapnya.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

"Mereka... Mereka keluar dari sindikat narkoba itu dan sudah tobat. Tapi... keadaan berubah."

"Sekarang sindikat itu mengejar mereka?" tanya Mosqueda.

Nelliel mengangguk pelan. Mosqueda tampak berpikir.

"Tolong, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun. Apalagi di kantor. Mereka bisa ditahan. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, ditemukan oleh sindikat itu atau berstatus _tahanan dengan saudara seorang polisi_," kata Nelliel dengan putus asa. "Bagaimanapun, mereka sepupuku. Dan... aku... aku menyayangi mereka." Suara Nelliel semakin lirih dalam dustanya.

Sejak malam Hallowe'en itu, Kabuto hanya datang satu kali, yaitu kemarin. Saat itupun pemuda itu hanya bicara dengan Dondochakka dan Pesche. Kabuto mengusulkan agar mereka berdua tidak keluar dari apartemen untuk beberapa hari ini. Dia juga menyarankan Nelliel untuk berhenti bekerja—maksudnya supaya _aman_—yang jelas mustahil. Kabuto kan tidak membiayai hidup mereka.

Ditambah fakta bahwa dua _fraccion_ berkeliaran di Zaragoza dan mengejar—tidak lebih dari itu—Dondochakka dan Pesche, mantan Tres Espada itu benar-benar dibuat gelisah dua hari terakhir.

Dia tidak tahu lagi harus minta bantuan pada siapa. Kalau situasi makin genting dan keduanya sampai kenapa-kenapa gara-gara dirinya...

"Minta mereka pindah ke luar negeri," usul Mosqueda. "Kudengar di Inggris, sindikat semacam itu diawasi dengan ketat. Pasti aman tinggal di sana. Lagipula, ini hanya sementara, kan? Tadi kau bilang beberapa anggotanya sudah tertangkap."

"Aku sudah pernah menyampaikannya pada mereka," sahut Nelliel, menanggapi kalimat Mosqueda yang pertama. "Tapi mereka tidak mau. Kami tidak punya keluarga lagi, kau tahu, dan kami... sangat _dekat_," gumamnya, meski kata terakhir itu bermakna berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Mosqueda.

Dondochakka dan Pesche terjebak dalam masalah ini karena diri_nya_. Kalau dari dulu mereka memilih meninggalkan Nelliel menelusuri jejak Espada sendirian, ya silakan saja. Nelliel sendiri yang harus menanggung konsekuensi pilihannya dulu.

Tapi keduanya terlalu baik.

Baik Pesche maupun Dondochakka masih menganggap diri mereka sebagai _fraccion_ yang setia pada Nelliel. Padahal Nelliel berkali-kali bilang pada mereka bahwa sekarang mereka _sederajat._ Dan mereka berkeras untuk tetap bersamanya.

Karena ingatannya belum kembali, akan sangat berbahaya jika Nelliel hidup sendirian. Bisa saja di jalan dia bertemu seseorang dari organisasi 'putih' itu... Dia tentu tidak ingat. Semua orang bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka.

Hal yang pokok adalah, kedua _ex-fraccion_ itu ada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar darinya karena mereka merupakan 'sumber'. Dunia luar bisa tahu sebagian kecil tentang rahasia Espada jika Dondochakka atau Pesche buka mulut. Yah, berkaitan dengan hal ini, Kabuto sudah dapat bocoran. Tapi pemuda itu…

Suara Mosqueda membawanya kembali fokus pada pembicaraan yang sekarang.

"Em... Aku tidak yakin apa ini usul yang bagus. Ibuku tinggal di desa yang tak jauh dari Zaragoza. Rumahnya tidak besar dan tidak banyak tetangga di situ. Dan, err... kupikir dia akan senang kalau ada dua laki-laki muda dan kuat yang tinggal bersamanya. Dia sudah tua. Apalagi—"

"Bolehkah?" Mata _hazel_ Nelliel berbinar. "Boleh begitu?"

Mosqueda mengangguk. "Aku tinggal bilang ada saudara jauh temanku yang baru saja mendapat musibah. Ibuku tidak akan tanya-tanya."

Nelliel tersenyum dan memandang kawan kerjanya itu penuh terima kasih. Yang dipandang ikut tersenyum dan memasukkan suapan terakhir makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Lalu... Kau bakal tinggal sendirian di apartemen?" tanya Mosqueda.

"Ya iya."

"Apa kau yakin kalau Dondochakka dan Pesche bersembunyi, _kau_ sendiri aman?"

Nelliel terkejut. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Mosqueda mengangkat bahu. "Penjahat melakukan apa saja. Bisa saja karena kau saudara dari orang yang diburu, malah kau yang kenapa-kenapa."

Benar juga. Kalau ada alasan lain...

"Kau," Mosqueda berdehem, "mau pindah sementara ke apartemen_ku_?"

Nelliel memandangnya keheranan. Wajah cokelat itu bersemu merah.

"Er, kalau kau tidak mau, aku pah—"

"Aku setuju. Kapan aku bisa pindah?"

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kantor polda, Kabuto berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko dengan mata waspada, menjinjing sebungkus makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia melewati sebuah toko alat elektronik yang memajang sebuah televisi di etalasenya. TV itu sedang menyala, menampilkan siaran berita siang itu.

"...korban diperkirakan seorang warga Cina, karena ditemukannya cincin dengan huruf tersebut di tangannya. Belum diketahui penyebab kecelakaan di Pyrenees tersebut, yang terjadi sekitar dini hari tanggal satu. Polisi masih menyelidiki—"

Kabuto berhenti berjalan demi mendengar kata 'Pyrenees'—selebihnya, dia tidak paham, tentu saja—dan mendekat ke etalase itu.

Siaran itu menampilkan cincin kuning berhuruf Cina yang dimaksud sementara si pembawa berita berbicara.

Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil bergumam tak percaya,

"Apa ini mungkin...?"

Huruf itu memang huruf Cina, tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai kanji Jepang. Dan tulisannya adalah 'nan'—'selatan'.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

**A.N.**

Mulai chapter depan, _Past, Present, and Future_ akan kembali ke habitat (?) yaitu di fandom **crossover Bleach-Naruto**. ^_^

_Special thanks to_: Anonsan, Guest, dan Rokuna Aldebaran.

Terima kasih pula bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita sampai sejauh ini...


End file.
